Squib
by Nanchih
Summary: Lily, Petunia, and Severus didn't intend to change the world. They wanted to save themselves. The rest sort-of happened! Just who are the bad guys, anyhow? What is going on that you don't see? It's all here, somewhere. Fwoopers abound! VERY AU! HEA 34 chapters, including a Q&A. Minor editing in-progress and random.
1. Chapter 1

June, 1972

It was the second day after Lily had gotten home from her first year at what her parents referred to as 'Aberdeen Academy', also known as 'Hogwarts'. It was raining pretty hard, a cold, nasty day, but Lily and Petunia and Severus were in rain gear huddled in the bushes under the biggest tree at the playground between their homes.

Lily and Severus had a lot to tell their best friend and sister, who had not qualified for the elite school.

"First, from now on you MUST pretend to hate us. Ignore us, insult us, don't be seen near us without a sneer on your face. We'll meet in secret. We'll talk in sort of a code. Things like, 'I never want to see you again,' will actually mean you need to speak to us privately as quickly as possible. 'Don't touch my stuff,' will mean 'I put something on my desk you need to see.' Always assume someone bad is listening."

"But why? I even wrote the school and begged for a way to attend even if I couldn't take the special classes! Surely they have regular classes that everyone takes?"

"And that is why. You were noticed being interested, and you don't fit some plan. Also, they don't have what we would consider 'normal' classes. We have been paying attention, and then did some research in the Library. By about 5th year we will have to been seen to be completely split up, not one of us speaking to another. That is because Lily and I were sorted into rival Houses, and you are a Squib."

"That matters?"

"It does, more than you can imagine. Our two Houses are set at each other like cats and dogs, or worse. Her House is supposed to not care that you are a Squib, but they actually are being trained to forget you even exist. Mine is being trained that you are vermin; that you need extermination. I am already being forced to associate with horrible people, and will probably be forced to join the Terrorists when I grow up. Which is why we are saying 5th year – we are trapped in Contracts and cannot even change schools until we take our OWLs at the end of 5th year."

"What is a Squib?"

"That means I was born able to access my magical Core, but you cannot. I don't know why. You have Magic, or are at least sensitive to it even if you cannot focus it. At least one of our parents must also carry the gene, if it IS a gene. Probably both, or I wouldn't be the way I am. They are just like you. Which is what Sevi and I spent all year researching, and we think we have some answers. We have some things to teach you. You will have to teach our parents in secret, because I am being watched. My watcher is a wimp and is in the tea shop at the corner – she doesn't know I'm here! You can go shopping with Mom, or to work with Dad, while I stay home reading where they can see me. At home, you must complain about me, loudly!"

"So, what can I do? Not Magic."

"Exactly! NOT Magic! You see, every Magic Spell has two parts. There is the spell that makes the effect, and there is the part that turns it off! There are ways to detect Magic, to reveal the presence of Magic to those who are sensitive. NONE of these are doing Magic! Sevi and I carefully set up a whole bag of small things to practice on before we left school. Most of them look like slips of paper with scratched notes or sketches, so no one else cares about them."

First, we need to teach you a simple detection key. You don't need a wand. You aren't doing magic. You are just opening your eyes to what is there. There are many of these, intended to decipher fancy spells, but we'll start with a simple one that lights up to tell you something is there. Some colors are dangerous, like a sickly green fungus or a hot red. Just be careful, don't touch them! If you have to look normal, like turning a green doorknob, cover your hand! I'll teach you some variations to show potions, later. I want you to cover your eyes with your hands now, and simply say the word, 'revealo'. It's lousy Latin, but that doesn't matter – it's something that you aren't likely to say by accident. We'll repeat this until it works, but it shouldn't take long. You'll want to say this every morning when you get up, and frequently when you are around Wizards."

Obediently, Petunia laid her wet hands over her eyes, pushing back her dripping bangs, and began chanting the silly word. Each time, she dropped her hands to look at the other two for a moment. Lily was holding a scrap of that paper she used, with a sketch of a petunia on it. It was getting wet but the ink was not running. About the 10th attempt, the scrap was glowing pale blue! Petunia was astonished!

"Good. You'll need more practice, but we brought a whole bag to practice with. We can't CAST magic in the Holidays, but we have plenty of magical items! Now, we need to teach you the first canceling key. We decided on 'Finite', which is a powerful key with broad uses, taught to first year students because it IS so broad. It works on a great many kinds of magic! You don't need a wand, but we decided it might help you focus if you point a finger. With some practice, just looking should do the job."

Petunia hesitantly pointed a finger close to the scrap, and repeated the words. And again. And again – the third time two things happened: a tiny blue spark leaped to her finger, and the scrap blurred, reshaped, and was suddenly a bit of vine with a blue flower! Lily handed it to her, and she tucked it in a pocket.

"That spark was magic released by the spell being canceled, but since you can't use it, it will dissipate into the environment. If you do this a lot it may build up a bit of a static charge in you that will make canceling bigger spells easier. Watch for these sketches. I'll tuck them into everything I send home so you can practice! Here is the first rose for Mom, and here is a caduceus for Dad. Also, if I have something important and secret to write, I'll hide it in one of these, marked with a Petunia for you, a rose for Mum, or the caduceus for Dad. Be sure you destroy them, rip them up, burn them if you can and scatter the ashes. I'll only do that if I'm sure someone is reading my mail, so it's a warning!" Petunia tucked the slips into her pocket, and looked back at her sister, but it was Sevi who spoke next.

"One more. That word ends most spells that change one thing to another, but you also need one that simply ends effects. 'Nox' means 'night', and it is the general word used to turn off the lights. Again, you don't need a wand but you do need to be close to what you are looking at. It will turn off most spells that are simply sitting somewhere, like a listening charm on a lamp. You need to look at your entire house, item by item as you help Mom with chores. Once you have them all located, we can decide how to shut them down without the Wizards being alerted.

We checked each other on the train coming back and cleaned off all the listening and tracking charms, except those on our wands or uniforms. We're leaving those in our trunks. You will need to check us every time you meet us, and if you detect one of these charms decide if it is safe to remove it. Act accordingly – if you know there is a sickly yellow listening charm on Lily, be nasty until you can be sneaky about removing it. We'll understand and act accordingly. You don't want that watcher to hear you! That watcher will not be around every day, or even all day when she is here. She just checks on all the muggle-born. She won't particularly care if it's gone, because they wear off people quite quickly. She just replaces them all Summer."

Sevi held out a small. glowing ball. Petunia looked worried, but pointed at it and said 'Nox'. It blinked, but resumed. She got firmer, repeated, and this time it blinked out completely. Sevi tucked it back in his own pocket. "That's a common toy, and pretty strongly charmed. I'll see how long it stays off, and then we can try again."

The storm was increasing in intensity. The branches tossed. One broke off, crashing down behind Petunia. "There's my cue. I'll blame you for that, and claim you were aggressive - picking on the poor squib!" Sevi looked, nodded at her, and they scattered back to the houses.

Lily slowed, and then went to the tea shop. "Anyone seen my sister?", she asked as she blew in the door. "I can't find her this morning, and I want her to tell me why she's hiding from me!" Her father looked up from his mug and sticky roll, and invited her to have a seat. She collected her own bun and a cup of tea, glad to be warm and dry.

Petunia, realizing Lily was going to meet their father and decoy the watcher, went into the house alone. Their mother came out to help her remove her dripping coat. As she hung it, Petunia realized two things: her sight was still turned on, and that ugly vase was glowing a sickly yellow. She decided to do a little housecleaning. "I am so mad at that sister of mine! She went out this morning to meet that boy. I followed them, and he dropped a big branch! It could have hit me!" She was stamping and swinging her arms in a full tantrum, and 'accidentally' knocked the vase onto the tile floor of the hall. Of course it shattered! Again, she felt the little zing of the magic, but noticed her mother was also startled. "I'm sorry, Mum." She was instantly contrite, and got the cleaning tools out of the tiny closet. "I'll clean this up and then help you with the shopping." Action followed, and quickly the pair were dressed for the weather and off to the bus stop at the end of the block.

As they stood in the little shelter, waiting, her mother had a few words for her. "Just what was THAT about, missy? You have never been jealous or snoopy, but that is what you are acting like! Why did you smash that vase? I know you did it on purpose. I never liked it, such an ugly color, but it was a gift."

"Who was it a gift from? It just appeared in the hall one day." That stopped her mother, who was clearly trying to recall who gave it to her.

"That is what I meant. It was planted on us, and I'm pretty sure it was bugged." Standing in the noisy bus shelter, with the rain and wind, no one could possibly overhear them. Petunia explained what she had just been taught. "When we finish shopping we can stop in a tea shop where no one knows us, and I'll start teaching you what they taught me today." When they went home Rose had a lovely red rose wrapped in a napkin, tucked in the top of her string bag.

When August 30 came around, several things were different. The neighbors were all used to the new normal, where Petunia Evans was extremely jealous of her sister who had been accepted to that exclusive Art school, Aberdeen Academy, in Scotland. Lily had attended art classes all Summer at the nearby college, and went back to school with a second trunk full of art supplies as well as a set of correspondence-school books. Dad was not going to let his little girl be left out of getting a 'real' education. He even made sure Sevi was also enrolled and had his own set, using their address.

Both parents and Petunia now included 'Revealo' in thir morning routines, and all three had become very clumsy, breaking quite a few trinkets or forgetting ordinary household items outside. All of them checked Lily and Sevi as well as each other, and silently alerted them when glows appeared on them. Petunia, in her character as the sneaky, snoopy older sister, managed to remove quite a few just following them around. There were a great many vases of flowers, in every room, that had once been slips of paper. Dad had some nice new paperweights, too.


	2. Chapter 2 The Snapes

Chapter 2 Sept 1, 1972

After the train left, on Sept 1, the 3 Evans went for a walk down to the river. They could hear fighting from down the street, through an open door. Eileen and Tobias were home. Harold, who was a large man and surprisingly strong because he worked out at the gym regularly, led the way in without knocking. He grabbed Tobias' arm, preventing him striking Eileen. He grabbed the second arm, pulled them behind, and held the belligerent fool on his toes, still spouting profanity and threats at his wife, ignoring the visitors. Rose and Petunia picked up Eileen, settled her in a chain, and fetched a wet cloth, without saying a word. Eileen was so startled, she didn't say a word either, watching as the two walked around her house, touching many small things. An ugly vase was carefully taken outside, undamaged, but set under a tree far from the house. Then the Evans women worked together to remove glows of many colors from the two Snapes. Tobias slumped, losing his anger and looking confused. Eileen clearly did know what they were doing, and waited until they spoke.

Harold finally spoke to Tobias. "If I set you down now, can we talk like decent people? Tobias had lost all fight, and nodded.

Eileen finally spoke. "You are the Evan's girl's parents, but I thought you were Squibs?"

Rose answered. "We are, but Squibs can See when they have been taught how. We can See magic, and we can stop some of it. We can not do magic, but we can do what our daughters call 'NOT-magic'. Finite and Nox, and a few others, are not magic. They are simple keys to end magic, sort of like a seal on a jar. We just stopped a great many tiny magics that were ruining your lives. That vase we took outside had its twin in our house, and it has listening charms on it. We think someone is trying to manage us, blind us to magical knowledge so our children grow away from us and each other. Someone has a long-term plan for us, and I don't think I like it."

"You, Tobias, are a Squib just like us or your son would not be magical. Since he is very magical, you are probably quite a high-level Squib. You are aware of magic on some real level. It may be what interested you in Eileen; her own awareness of your innate magic may be part of what interested her in you."

At this, Eileen interrupted. "I was a rebellious teen, just out of school. My parents had arranged a proper pure blood marriage for me, and I ran. I'm afraid Tobias was just the first man I met who was willing to elope with me. He seemed all right, not a drunk or mean, then."

"Someone may have set you up, tagged him as a Squib even then. We can and will teach Tobias to See and cancel magic, as the children taught us. Eileen, you probably already know this, but you need to use it! You are going to need to be actors! That vase is going to have to come back in this house, and you are going to have to fake fighting, fake hating each other and ignore little Severus. Perhaps Tobias can spend more time at work, or with his cronies, complaining about his awful wife and his son who inherited her talent for Art and is attending the same expensive school she did. I bought his school supplies this year, including art supplies for cover AND signed him up for home school correspondence classes with our daughter. You can work for me part-time to pay that back, and that gives you something else to complain about. Assume someone is watching here, our house, and work. Maybe your favorite bar? Once you can find the charms, you can play up for them."

"Eileen, you and I are going to become very best friends. We have the excuse of our talented children attending the same school. I'll help you clean up the inside of this house without magic, but we had better leave the outside bad. I'll teach you what you need to know about the mundane world We'll all set up escape routes, because we suspect treachery. You may be able to teach us more detection keys. Sevi mentioned Potions using different ones, but he didn't know any."

"Potions is my area. I've taught Sev far more than he needs as a second-year. He'll probably be ready for an Apprenticeship the minute he gets his Newts. I'll think about the detection I know, and try to teach you some. You really don't need to identify ingredients, but you will need to identify if a potion is in use. What sort of treachery are you thinking of, to think we may need to hide?"

Harold got very serious. "In the last wars there were behind the scenes breeding programs, mostly in Germany, mostly in the prisons and on prisoners who were not intended to survive. Whole villages were exterminated, except a few children with desirable characteristics who were adopted by preferred families. My daughter brought home, and 'forgot to take back', a Genealogy of the Wizard World. We traced only a few families, but it was very strange. Some families only marry pure bloods, like yours, yet children appear and disappear from their records without comment. Some seem to deliberately marry a muggle born every few generations. Oddly, that muggle born usually dies shortly after the birth of their own first child. I looked up a couple of names in our Ministry of Records, and all of those families died out.

Tobias the orphan squib randomly married a runaway pure blood Heiress? The two of you have one extremely strong and talented son, yet no other children. You are the sole heiress to a powerful potions family. Your family has not disinherited you, or at least you are still listed in that book. That suggests Sevi may become their Heir if you died, and he is being pushed into circles with some nasty people. That is almost too far-fetched for a movie plot!

Our daughter Lily is already being pursued by a pure blood from a Family that is known to marry 'out' every few generations. Our families, which must both be Squib lines, are almost all gone or childless. I have no way to check if she is Heiress to anything, but I am very suspicious she may be.

The Head Master of that school, who also holds two powerful Government positions, is supposed to be favoring muggles; yet the children told us the pure bloods run wild. Sevi is a frequent target."

The Snapes were white as sheets at this point, seated together and holding hands. "Right. When and where do I show up for work? I will keep working in the factory, and keep going to the bar I frequent, but I will fake the drinking. I don't ever want to be drunk again. I never was a drunk, and I don't know how that happened. I just get very thirsty if I stop there. There must be one of these charms, perhaps on the door, but now that I know about it I can avoid it!"

Eileen promised him, "I can brew a tea that will keep you sober for a while, or sober you up if you have a few. You will have to get out as soon as possible once you feel the thirst. Just get mad and storm out 'to go home and beat her up again.' No one cares, no one will notice. Complain a lot about that Art School. Tell your factory Super that you have had to take a night job to pay for Sev's school and supplies. That will help keep you out of the bars, too."

Petunia, almost forgotten, now spoke up."I think the dangerous time will be after those 5th year tests. I will be 17, and hope to be starting college. Unless I live at home, that leaves the 4 of you alone. Lily thinks I am a backup plan, if they need to take our family another generation. That might happen if Lily died in an accident. I can stay home for the first bit of college, but we need to plan to get out of sight in a muggle way around that time."

"We'll make those plans. You be careful about the boys that seem interested in you. If this is indeed someone's plan, the ones you find most attractive are also going to be Squibs from dying lines. You are going to be pushed together."

Eileen, pensive, came up with one more thought. "Have you heard of 'compulsion charms'?" When they shook their heads, she continued. "The kids may not have seen them yet. The children will soon learn a simple 'cheering charm', but the spells continue up in strength until they reach a full 'Unforgivable', one called the 'Imperious Curse'. Most commonly, you will feel an urge to quickly do what is suggested, without precautions you would normally have taken, like reading a Contract before signing it. Some people can fight it off, some can't. Did you read the full School Contract you signed for Lily?" Dad looked at Rose, and nodded his head. "Mine for Sev included an assignment of his Magical Guardianship to his Head of House, unnamed. Since I am a Witch, that was unnecessary and I crossed out that section before signing. They must have missed including that in your packet. We can get a simple form and assign Lily to any Magical you choose. It would be a good idea. Her Magical Guardian can sign things for her, just as you can, including Betrothal contracts. The School doesn't even have to notify you if she requires medical care, if her MG is her Head of House, which is common for muggle born students."

Rose took that badly! "Get those forms, and any others parents and Guardians can sign for children, and we'll go over them together someplace like the Library. We need to know what to watch out for!"

The suspect vase was carefully restored to the corner as the Evans left. Tobias and Eileen looked at each other, sighed, and began their charade; "Glad you finally woke up, woman! I thought dinner was going to be late! Clean up this mess – and if your son left any of his weirdness dripped around, clean that up, too! I'm tired of feeling itchy around his stuff! I'm going to the corner for a drink, and I want to find a good dinner on the table when I get home! Here's L.20 – I'm sure you haven't anything in the house fit to eat!"

A week later, a note appeared on the Evans dinner table as they sat down. All 3 had their eyes open, and all could See that it had both a cheery red glow and a dot of yellow. Dad took it carefully to read aloud. Opened, it was simply an invitation from McGonagall to meet her at the tea shop at Noon on Saturday, with the parents of another student she thought they might like to know. Aware now of Compulsions, Dad looked up and spoke, "What a nice idea! Petunia, I know you are going to the Library to see your tutor, but your mother and I can certainly meet with them for a while! I'll put this by the door so we don't forget." As they watched, the yellow charm vanished, though the red glow remained. They nodded at each other.

On Saturday, they walked Petunia to the bus stop and saw her off, in full view of the Tea Shop. Then they entered the shop, looking around. There were exactly four people there, aside from the staff, which was unusual. They had expected the lunch rush, and so had the staff, for there was a large pile of wrapped sandwiches on a tray by the cash box. There was also a cherry red glow on the door. In a far corner drinking tea with a sandwich was a young woman they knew had been in the neighborhood many times that Summer, though they didn't know her. At the large table by the front window was Minerva, with a nice-looking older couple and a full tea spread. She had a small pile of papers, which also had a red glow to them.

"I'm glad you are here! Let me introduce Fleamont Potter and his wife Euphemia, parents of James. These are Harold and Rose Evans, parents of Lily and Petunia. Petunia is the child we saw boarding the bus. James and Lily are both second-year students, and both are in Gryffindor, of which I am Head of House. Both are very good students, and very popular. Do have some tea and try these sandwiches!"

Small talk was exchanged for a few minutes as tea was poured. Both Rose and Dad took a sandwich, but both managed to be so interested in their company that the food sat untouched. Finally, Dad looked at his watch and told Rose it was getting close to time for her appointment, and they would have to go soon. This nudged Minerva into getting to her point.

"Before you have to go, could I ask for some help with this paperwork? I should have had you sign this one last Summer. It's an authorization for me to stand in as Lily's Guardian in the Magic World, particularly at school where it may be hard to get hold of you in an emergency since you can't come to Hogwarts. I've already filled it out, signed my part, and it will file itself the moment you sign it."

Harold, who had a napkin in his hand as he was reaching for a biscuit, changed his direction and pulled the paper over in front of himself. "I'll read it over."

Minerva continued without stopping. "This second paper is intended to provide Lily with some protection. She's a muggle-born, with some people considering her to be of lower status, and they may bully her. The Potters have agreed to accept her in the position of 'betrothed' to their son, which gives her both status and legal protection. Don't worry, it is an informal agreement and can be canceled later. I set up such Betrothals for many of the muggle born in my House and others."

Fleamont pulled this paper to himself, and signed it with a flourish. Then he slid it in front of Harold, rather ignoring Rose. The papers glowed. Even the thin black pen was glowing brightly. Harold blinked, looking slightly mesmerized as he reached for the pen.

Rose intervened, as they had agreed. "Just bring them with us, dear. You can read them at home, but I really must go to that appointment!" She turned to Minerva, "These will file themselves as soon as they are signed? Will you be notified? Can we get a copy for our records?"

"Yes, we will be notified that they are filed. You can request a copy at the Ministry, where they will be in the Public Records section of the Files."

"Fine, but we must catch that next bus!" She tugged the still dazed Harold up as she pulled on her gloves and hat, folded the papers into her large bag, and hurried out the door. Behind them, the magicals consulted. The Potters popped away, unnoticed by the staff. Minerva and the second witch wiped the room (and that door) of listening and compulsion charms, and also vanished without going through the door. In moments the expected lunch rush began, and the staff completely forgot they had been there at all.

On the noisy bus Rose was able to quickly finish the spells on Harold, and he was then able to clean them off her. They only went a few blocks, exiting near the Library where Eileen and Petunia were waiting.

Tobias was at work, unloading a truck at the small warehouse behind Harold's Chemist shop. This was quite a responsible job, requiring scrupulous honesty and detailed record keeping, but it also allowed Tobias to gripe in the factory and the bar about his weekend job of unloading dirty trucks. He would lock his key inside the door when he finished. Eileen had charmed it so that only they could touch it, it couldn't be dropped or lost, and that it would put itself in the safe in the shop if anyone else touched it. This way none of his drinking 'buddies' could get any ideas about stealing his key and robbing the shop. He started carrying a spare key that fit nothing as a pocket piece.

Eileen had taken a table in a small study room at the back of the Library, where she appeared to be tutoring Petunia. Both were wearing gloves. She had her own folder of papers, none of which had any glowing colors. Petunia laid her sheaf of cherry papers, and the pen she had picked up with them, in front of Eileen, and took the clean ones offered. There was also a small book, "Common Contracts and Clauses," which Harold took and began reading.

Eileen nearly choked as she read the Betrothal. "What DID they tell you about this?"

"It is an informal agreement, intended to protect Lily by giving her status and family. It will be easy to break later. It only needs Harold's signature and will file itself."

"Not exactly. It is a highly formal Marriage Contract establishing Lily as a chattel of the Potter Family, who will marry James IF the Family decides she is suitable at graduation. There are many restrictions on HER, but none on them. She must take the activities, classes, electives, OWLs and NEWTs they decide, consort only with the children of people they consider allies, and remain untouched. If she even flirts with another boy they can claim default. If she fails to please them there will be significant financial reprisals on you. If he marries her everything she owns will be his. This includes accounts she is Heir to, held in Gringotts. There is a G100,000 Bride Price to be paid TO the Potters on her wedding day. She will spend every vacation and school break with the Potters for instruction in dress, deportment, and the behavior expected of a Potter wife. You will pay for anything they deem needed, including formal wear. She will bear him three magical male children before her 20th Birthday, no Squibs. If they do not marry, for any reason including the Potters declaring her unsuitable, all of your and her Gringotts holdings are forfeit, in addition to the Bride Price. If she does not bear the three sons by her 20th Birthday, the marriage is annulled, the Potters keeping any living children, and all the cash. Apparently they don't think you have serious non-magical assets, though that whopping Bride Price might force you to sell your shop and maybe your home.

The really interesting part is that Lily is not named anywhere in this document. Any man who signs it is signing over his second daughter and his bank account. Fleamont can break this, but you can't. If we destroyed this paper, they would be alerted. But, it IS a valid Contract offer with Fleamont's signature. Did they mention that you could cancel these Clauses before signing but not after? But, you would still be tied to the Potters. How about, we think of a Dark pure blood family who may be desperate to marry off daughters, and simply mail it? They'll probably destroy it, but there might be some fun fireworks.

One of those papers Rose is looking at IS a blank Betrothal form, and there is a list of standard Clauses in the book. You can also add clauses you think of yourself. If they are already trying to trap you with this, I suggest quickly signing a different one that is in your favor. In fact, I think I need to do this to protect Sev, before his Head of House tries to pair him up with a Death Eater's daughter. The Black Family has three daughters, for example."

Harold looked up, blinking. "So, let's set up a Betrothal between Sevi and Lily, something we or they can break when they are out of danger."

So, they did. Clauses they decided to write included:

a.) All members of the two families at the time of signing (7) were required to take full Gringotts Inheritance and Lineage tests in London in the next school Holiday Break. Fully certified copies of all results of those tests, including any Wills indicated, must be attached to all copies of the Contract.

b.) Neither child could opt out until after both successfully completed at least one Apprenticeship with a full Mastery, and a muggle college degree. However, the seven together could agree to terminate the Agreement at any time after successful Owls were completed by both students. All seven would have to be given a potion purge and certified as clean of all influences for a week before this vote could be taken, and the vote must be unanimous..

c) If Severus and Lily decided, at the reasonable conclusion to this Agreement, to part ways instead of marrying, the Agreement is Null and Void and no penalties are due to or from any of the seven.

d) Either child being sexually molested, physically or mentally assaulted, or maliciously potioned by any party would invoke Line Theft charges against the perpetrator, and an automatic fine of G10,000 for each violation, in addition to what the Court declared otherwise, deposited into the parent's account.

If a child resulted, a separate fine of G100,000 would be deposited in a new account for that child, who would be placed in the custody of the Evans or Snapes, as appropriate.

If Severus or Lily were hurt so badly that they could never have a child, or another child, the fine would be the totality of the perpetrator's Vaults, Inheritances, Estates and Titles due at the time of the offense, paid to the victims' parents. The perpetrator would also be rendered into a sterile squib, memory-wiped, but their family would have to keep them.

e.) The death, disappearance, or total mental incapacitation of any of the five Executors, including by injury, illness, accident, potion, assault, war, invasion, insurrection, Meteor strike, Flood, Storm, Earthquake, Avian, Reptile, Beast or Sapient would leave any or all remaining as the joint Executors of this Agreement as written.

f) The permanent death, or total mental or physical incapacitation of Severus or Lily, as confirmed by the Goblins, would cancel the Contract for the other, without penalty as long as they had not deliberately caused it.

g) Murder of any one of the seven would bring all the penalties of all the Clauses on the Perp.

Eileen had to take the Contract for Tobias to sign at the warehouse, promising to explain it to him later. She brought it back and the rest of them signed. The paper rolled itself up and vanished..

The Magical Guardianship papers were also signed for Lily, simply by inserting Eileen's name in the blank form, and both signing it. Eileen qualified as she was a pure blood Witch of good family. The only restriction inserted was that she could not sign any different Betrothal or Marriage Agreement for Lily. If the Evans died, the current one would have to be followed.

As before, after Eileen had signed the MG paper with the strange black pen, it rolled up and popped into thin air. Five copies with Ministry Seals attached fluttered down on the table a moment later. A stamped Receipt appeared, notifying them that named minor Lily June Evans had a certified copy delivered. Petunia, as a minor, still signed everything as designated because she was a back-up. When Harold signed the Betrothal Contract last, this paper also popped away and the copies or receipts appeared. Eileen took the pen, saying it was "Nasty Magic", and the original MG form signed by Minerva (to destroy later.)

Eileen spoke. "I think I had better write to my parents. If they have not disinherited me, they may be waiting for me to come to them. They are proud, rich, and busy people. They are not Dark, or Light. They should have been able to find me at any time they wanted to." She took a piece of blank paper and began writing, simply requesting permission to talk to her parents. She rolled it, and held it up. "Let's see if this works. Kissy!"

A moment later a 'pop' gave them a tiny person dressed in a tidy black maid's uniform. "Please take this to my parents. If there is any delay in their sending an answer, I ask that you find me when I am away from my home and either alone or with any of these people but no others." Kissy took the roll and popped away, having said nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrothals

Chapter 3

At school, Sevi and Lily were in the back of the Library doing a Potions essay when three rolls of paper with Ministry Seals and ribbons appeared in the air above their essays. They took them, and carefully read them. "Hide these, our parents have managed some powerful protections for us!"

"Should we tell our Heads of House?"

He grinned. "No! It's none of their business! If anyone annoys you, and I suspect the Marauders will, just mention that you are already Betrothed! James might even assume it's him, if he knows his parents were trying to arrange it. They can't touch you! Don't tell anyone, not even Alice, who you are betrothed to or the details of the Contract. James will find out quickly enough that it isn't him, and they can go crazy trying to figure it out."

"We're 12! Do we have to act all smoochy and hold hands and go googoo at each other?"

"Yuck! What a terrible idea! No, we'll stay friends, study buddies and so on, as we are now. If we want to we can do that stuff later. If we don't, we just agree to go our own way with no hard feelings. In fact, I'm sure I'm going to be pressured to be mean to you, so don't believe a word of it! By 5th year we will have to be un-friends, which we can't do if we are Betrothed, so don't let anyone know! What protects you is the fact that you ARE Betrothed, so you can't be trapped. My mother is your MG, too, which gives you protection from your Head of House! If you get hurt or sick, they will have to notify her."

Lily thought a minute, and then turned each document into one of her sketches, doodling ribbons on them and stuffing them in the pocket of her Art bag. Sevi did something similar, doodling an elf on his.

Then they got back to work. Today's essay was on how to read Potions recipes (spelled 'receipts') and Family Grimoires. They had read some of this as Firsties, but were now expected to explain why, with examples. All the recipes in their books, all they were ever likely to see, were suspect. Everyone built in mistakes, everyone booby-trapped everything. If they were benign, the potion or spell just wouldn't work. If the writer was inclined to be nasty, a potion would kill instead of heal, or a spell could explode! That was one reason no one ever trusted another person's personal Grimoire. Families would teach their children the safe, correct recipe. Even the 'Standard Book of Spells' and the 'Compendium of Potions' were dangerous! That's why memorizing the charts of ingredient interactions was absolutely necessary, and the '1001 Herbs and Fungi' such a basic reference.

"Alice, I'm 12! Yes, I know who my parents Betrothed me to, but I don't have to like him right now! I'll see how I feel about it when I get older. Right now it doesn't matter!"

In the Marauders dorm, James read mail from his father a few days later. "Yes! Dad got the notice that the Marriage Contract is signed and filed! Lily is mine! I'll marry her, get those Vaults, and when she fails to fill the Contract I will be free to marry any girl I want!"

Sirius wasn't so sure. "I know about those Contracts. What did your Dad put in it? You don't want to fall foul of any penalties just having fun."

"That's the beauty of this one Dad worked out. I'm totally free, can enjoy myself all I want with no penalties before or after. All the restrictions are on her. She's a chattel of my Family now."

Minerva put in a Floo call to her friend in the Records Office. "I haven't gotten a copy of the Magical Guardian contract for Lily Evans. Have her parents signed the one I left with them, yet? I need to file it in her Permanent Record here at the school."

"Let me check. It would have filed itself automatically, but you should have been sent a copy. Did they have a Blood Quill to sign it with? Yes, here it is, right where it ought to be, and it's properly signed. I'll make a certified copy and send it over with an elf to be sure it gets right to you."

A few minutes later a Ministry elf in a plum toweling toga popped next to her desk. It laid the be-ribbon-ed parchment on the huge pile of papers she had set to be filed, and left. Minerva scanned it for Harold's signature, relaxed, and patted the pile. The pile tottered, and slipped to the floor, with papers sliding clear to the doorway! "OOCH! Elves! I want a kitchen elf and an office elf, right now!"

Two pops, and two elves in Hogwarts tea towels tied neatly with curtain sash appeared. "I have been working too hard! I want a full High Tea on my small table by my couch in my quarters, and I want these papers picked up, carefully sorted, and correctly filed before Dinner." She swished out of the office. On her own settee, she picked up her copy of 'The Collected Dumas' and opened to the bookmarked page. She had gotten such a good idea from Dumas, and was looking for more. The kitchen elf popped out, and the office elf began the tedious job of picking up the papers so they could be filed.

In the Slytherin common room, Severus was stopped by Avery and Mulciber. "Hey Sevvie, got time to help us with our homework?"

"Sure, as soon as I take this packet of stuff to be mailed."

"You can send it later. What is it, anyhow?" Avery grabbed at it idly, barely missing. "I need your Potions notes and a look at your essay. I'm completely lost."

"Fake Art lessons. Our parents have told the neighbors Lily and I are attending Art school, so we have to send home regular homework packets for them to show off. Lily bundles them up and sends them on the weekends. We even have textbooks we are working through. I don't know what Mum does with mine. Lily is actually pretty good, but I mostly illustrate lessons."

Mulciber collapsed laughing. "You're not just studying and doing homework together – you're doing FAKE homework together? Enjoy spending that much time with her? Next thing you'll be telling us you're Betrothed to the mudblood!"

"We're just friends. I think I'm being betrothed, and I think she already is. So, we're off the market. I think mine is being arranged by my mother's Family, because I'm sure my Dad would not have had anything to do with something so 'uppity'. I'll find out more about it when I'm older."

"Wait, Potter actually IS Betrothed to the mudblood? He was bragging about it outside, warning all of us not to touch her. We should prank him about it!"

"Nope. Potter is Betrothed to ME, and we'll be getting married when I graduate. Hurt him and you will deal with ME." Everyone spun around, finding themselves facing the powerful, and enormous, Bulstrode daughter, Miriam.

She continued, "Father wrote me to ask if I was interested in James. Fleamont Potter had sent him a Contract for me. No one else has ever asked after me, so I said 'Yes'. Dad crossed off a few Clauses he didn't like, and signed. Dad thought it is the best offer I will ever get, even if James is a scrawny little thing and young. I can take him in hand and raise him to suit. Fleamont is getting old. He may be worried about what will happen to James.

He was extremely polite to my father! Dad says it was one of the most respectful and polite Contracts he has ever been offered. The Bride Price for me is huge! We would have expected him to ask for one of the Light side girls!"

That stopped any other conversation topic. No one thought of Sevi or Lily being betrothed, for a very long time. Sevi told Lily as he dropped off the homework packet for her parents to turn in. She passed the word to Alice at dinner, and by Breakfast the next morning the whole school was buzzing. James and his friends couldn't believe it. Owls were in the air with pleas for help!

Fleamont was in Dumbledore's office shortly before lunch, mad as a wet hippogriff! "You helped me write this thing! You said it was 'for the Greater Good!' Albus, HOW could it have been signed by Herman Bulstrode? How am I going to tell James he really is Betrothed to a Sixth-year Slytherin? Bulstrode deleted the clauses that gave me authority over the girl and the Marriage, so that almost the only reason I could cancel it is if one of them was found infertile or not pure. He deleted all of the financial penalty clauses, and I will have to pay that huge Bride Price to him. We don't have a rich chattel – we have a rock-solid traditional Marriage Contract! Help me break this thing! Lily Evan's father would not have known he could delete anything before signing! What happened to the Contract for Lily Evans? We still want that money, so we still need to get her as a chattel. I won't pay the Matchmaker if there isn't a Match! There won't be any share for the War if there isn't a Contract!

Here's the note Bulstrode sent me today, apparently due to the uproar here at the school."

'Dear Fleamont, Thank you for offering that extremely Slytherin Contract for my daughter. I don't think any of my normal associates or allies have ever indicated they held so much respect for me, as to send me a pre-signed Contract to edit as I pleased! You even laced both the parchment and the pen with strong compulsion charms! I am touched! I truly did not know you were capable of such. I look forward to a long and challenging relationship! Herman Bulstrode'

Albus, in his capacity as the High Wizard, sent an official request to the Files Office for copies of all documents mentioning Lily Evans, including Contracts. He quickly received a refusal from the Clerk! "Miss Evans is not involved in any Court or DME investigations. We have no Warrants from those Departments. We cannot violate privacy by making copies of Confidential documents available to anyone not named in them."

Albus summoned Minerva. Minerva reminded them she HAD arranged that Contract, and was due her fees if it had valid signatures, though she had no idea how this happened. Minerva reached for her files, groping for the Magical Guardianship over Lily. Lily's file was where it belonged, and the document was there – but Minerva was not the MG! Thus, Minerva could not send for Lily's rumored Betrothal Contract, because that was something not under her authority or the school! Minerva sent a polite note to Eileen Snape, asking her to inform the school of the details of any betrothal contract that included Lily Evans, on the grounds that the school was in uproar over such Contracts.

Eileen politely replied that Lily was indeed in such a Contract, one with stringent reprisals against anyone outside the involved families trying to break it in any way before Lily completed her schooling. If there were any apparent violations encountered, she should be notified so the appropriate Clauses could be enacted. She did not happen to include the information of just who Lily was Contracted to.

Minerva sent another note, this one to Rose Evans, requesting that they meet for tea at Noon on the day the children would be coming home for Yule.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas 1972

Minerva sat in the tea shop, waiting for Rose. About 15 minutes late, Rose finally came through the door, dressed for Town. She sat down, but did not unbutton her coat, or remove her hat and gloves. Clearly, she was in a rush. "I wish there was some way I could get hold of you easily. I get your notes, but there is no way to contact you if I might need to. We're going to have to get an owl. Lily uses the school owls. Why can't the school get a phone, or a Post Box, like everyone else?"

"Well, you could just write a note on the bottom of the note I send you. It would pop right back to me, using the same spell the legal papers use to file themselves. Just tell it to return when you are ready."

"I'm a muggle, and that's a spell, one I never heard of. Also, what if I needed to let you know something urgent was happening here? Lily's good about writing every week, but until I get an owl I can't initiate anything. I'm going to have her take me to Diagon over the break. Harold is fixing an owlrey in the shed."

"An owl is probably the best solution. Now, I can see you are in a hurry. I just had a couple of questions. First, I noticed on Lily's paperwork that you set up Eileen Snape as her MG. I wasn't aware that you knew any Witches when I offered to be her MG. How did that happen?"

"Well, yes, we do know the Snapes, everyone does. Her husband works in my husband's warehouse at night. We didn't know that the children knew each other and played together in the park between our houses, but once Lily and Severus were both accepted at your school we seemed to be meeting more and more. After you left that form with us I asked Eileen about it, because I was worried about the school not being able to notify me, and me not being able to go to Lily if she needed me. Eileen pointed out that neither of those problems applied to her, and since we live so close she should be able to get hold of me easily enough."

"And the Betrothal the Potters offered you? That's no longer available, because their son is now betrothed to someone else, but I wondered why Harold didn't take it?"

"Oh, simple enough. We had a second offer that same day, and Harold signed the one we thought gave Lily the better choices. Both popped away, and we decided the Potter offer trashed itself. Magic papers are crazy!" Rose began to pick herself up to leave.

"I think I'll go talk to Eileen. Thank you for your time!"

"You'll have trouble finding her. She left on the Knight Bus for Diagon to get some healing balm at the Apothecary. I put Arnica and makeup on her bruises, but she didn't want Sevi to see her like that when she picks him up tonight. Now, I really need to run because I have some things to arrange before I meet Lily, including a dinner reservation. That train gets back late and Lily will be starved!" Rose left, and Minerva watched through the window as she got on the bus.

As a precaution, Rose really did ride the bus, and the local train, and the Tube, all the way to downtown London. She made dinner reservations at a favorite restaurant near Kings Cross, and headed down the winter streets in the crowd. Without pausing, she indulged in a little Christmas shopping as she walked. She hopped on and off buses, almost at random. Nelson was wearing a thick cap of snow. Harrods was completely frosted with twinkling lights. She exited Harrods through a door on the opposite side, and took a taxi back to Kings Cross. Standing near the hidden Gate, she waited for some Magicals to walk by, and whispered 'Finite' at the yellow glow that had attached itself, like an accidental stain, to her bag. With so much magic around her, she was pretty sure no one would notice. She felt a bit silly, like a spy in a Bond movie.

Eileen arrived about 15 minutes before the train, wearing a clean but out-of-style robe. She nodded and went through the barrier. As the children swarmed the platform, screeching last goodbyes, she quietly shrunk both trunks. They slipped them into their backpacks, with their robes, and donned winter coats she took out of her pocket. As they walked back through the barrier, she transfigured her own robe into a perfectly serviceable lady's coat, pulling gloves and a hat out of the pocket as they joined Rose. They moved away from the brightly lit magic area, merging into the swarms of holiday travelers, and examined each other, searching for bugs. Satisfied, they followed the crowd to the car park, where Harold, Tobias, and Petunia were waiting by a small van. They walked to dinner, enjoying themselves but watching for odd strangers. After dinner, at almost 10pm, they took a bus to Charing Cross, and entered Diagon. They had an appointment with the Goblins, and were on time.

First the Healers gave each of them a small potion, making them all regret that nice dinner. They all spent the night in a bathroom. In the morning, cleaned up and out, they were taken to a shiny white clinical lab, where a white-coated technician neatly took blood and applied drops to pieces of parchment. They sipped herbal tea and nibbled buttered toast as lines spread. While that was going on, the rest of their blood was spun and filtered, counted and examined.

Then the Inheritance Goblin joined them, with seven folders and a ring box. "First, please examine these Lineages. The 4 of you who are Squibs are all in interesting positions. You are all 'pure blood' Squibs, magic on both sides. You are default Heirs of Vaults you cannot open. Those Vaults are being held for the next Magical in your lines. Miss Petunia is a 'secondary heir', meaning the Vaults pass to her line if Lily has no children. Harold and Rose are both Heirs to Vaults Lily will inherit.

Tobias, you are sole Heir to two lines and two Vaults, which your son will inherit on his 17th Birthday. As a point of interest, your Birth name was NOT 'Snape'. You were apparently raised under an alias when your pure blood family found you were a Squib. I do not know if they did this to protect you or to distance themselves, but they did not abandon or disown you so you are now the legal Head of House. Your birth name was 'Sappington'. The Sappingtons have all died so there is no one to ask, and the Farm is in a Trust, of which Severus is Heir. You are supposed to be managing that farm. Here is your House Ring."

Tobias interjected. "I was raised as an orphan farmhand on Sappington Farm, which provided herbs, spices, and specialty crops to small markets. I was driving a truck when I met and eloped with Eileen."

"Severus is also Heir to Eileen, who is Heir to the Prince family as well as her Mother's Dower accounts. She can access the Dower Vault now and ought to be drawing an allowance from the family Vault; her son also has a school trust Vault set up. Last, there are also several Vaults that are NOT tied to the Magical Heirs. Squibs can inherit and access these, and you three should have been notified when you first came into Gringotts two years ago. We are investigating how this was missed. Perhaps no one realized you were Squibs instead of muggles. Here is the paperwork, please let us know how you want the fluid assets managed. We suggest you immediately sign Wills."

After some discussion, Eileen accepted her keys and allowance, and Sev's school Vault key was given to him, all laced on thin gold chains. "If the chain breaks, the key is lost, or held by someone else for more than a minute, it will return here. You will have to come in to pick it up or get a new one. Spouses may be given their own key to your account if desired. Trust accounts have duplicate keys held by the parents. The chain itself is a reusable portkey; touch it and say 'Bank' to be dropped in a small foyer by the front lobby. Few Wizards use it, but other species do, so there is always a Goblin there to assist you."

Tobias chose to retain his present name, setting up his own account never having had one before, and had all his cash consolidated in the new account. All 'stuff' he had put in Sev's Vault, since he had no use for it. There were a lot of old books, which Eileen packed in a bag to examine later.

Harold discovered he owned a cottage at the beach near Brighton, currently on a long-term lease which was close to expiring. They decided they would have a look at it in the Spring before deciding. That might make a good hiding place, a safe house if they had to run, and they could easily get to France from there. Harold and Rose chose to have separate accounts, including setting one up for Petunia. Lily already had an account for her school things, so they just added a suitable sum to that.

Harold held his chain, with three keys, in the air. Each had an initial on the handle. "Very nice. Is there any way to use the keys and the funds without coming in to the Bank to collect a physical bag of coins? Is there any way to use them in the mundane world, such as if we needed a train ticket in a hurry?"

"No problem, even for Squibs" said the goblin. "All Magic stores use sensitive parchment. Just sign the slip and press the key flat in the indicated box. As for the mundane world," he tapped his long finger on one of Harold's keys, and said clearly, "Card." A shiny mundane credit card appeared, silver with a glittering gold key logo superimposed over a bold black "G". He flipped it and said, "Sign here, please. Gringotts is registered as a Private Bank, and this is accepted anywhere such cards are used. It already has your mundane information in it, and will update itself perpetually. You can use it to withdraw cash in local funds around the world, including making deposits into your regular checking account." He tapped it again, saying "Key," and it returned to its place on the chain. "This even acts as a phone card for mundane 'pay phones'. You will receive a monthly statement in the post."

"Now, that's handy!" Tobias said, impressed! "I don't qualify for a regular credit card because I never had a bank account before. I won't tell anyone abut this, just save it for emergencies. We don't want certain parties to know I'm NOT dirt-poor." He slid his House Ring onto the chain with his own keys. The Goblin handed around small booklets, "Learning how to use your new accounts."

Petunia slipped her chain around her neck, and tucked it under her collar, touching it gently. She was only 14, and was being trusted with access to a LOT of money. She knew it was for school and emergencies only, not for treating her friends or shopping. Worn like this, it looked like a normal, sweet child's necklace. She could tell her schoolmates she got it for Christmas, which was almost true.

"Where do we get Wills done? I suppose we need a lawyer? Can the Bank get us a quick appointment?"

"Certainly. There is a good young Lawyer in the building around the corner, on Fortune Alley. We'll call ahead, and send a runner with you to get you to the right place." The young 'runner' took them out an unmarked back door which came out on Fortunate Alley. They were outside barely long enough to need coats.

Leaving, the families agreed to split up to do normal Christmas shopping. The Snapes would be seen taking the bus home, with Tobias complaining the whole way. Rose bought a matched pair of barn owls, and sent them ahead. Harold paid the overnight parking charge for his van without comment as his girls loaded the bags and packages into the boot. Petunia complained how they made her carry all the heavy packages.

The Watcher, drinking her tea, was relieved to see the van arrive at the Evans home and the family emerge. Lights came on, holiday decorations lit up, and bright packages went into the house. She had wondered if they went on a vacation, but it seemed to have been a shopping trip. Harold took the van away, but came back on the bus. Clearly, it was parked somewhere else, maybe rented. She had heard of that practice.

As dusk came on, she slipped through the gathering dark to check on her other charge in this neighborhood. She was just in time to see the Snapes trudging down the street from the late bus, who also had a few bundles. Tobias was complaining loudly about the shopping trip, and swearing he would never let himself get talked into another! She giggled, behind her tree. The Snapes unlocked their dark door and went in, arguing. A few dim lights came on inside, including the kitchen and young Severus' room. There were no holiday decorations outside; none inside if her quick glimpse of the parlor was accurate. The Snapes did not seem to celebrate much. She turned on her ear shell just in time to hear Tobias declare, "I'm going down to the corner for a drink! Waiting around for that train, and then shopping, has me thirsty! You get this stuff put away and get some dinner on! I hope you bought some good food, stuff we actually eat! You certainly spent enough!"

She followed him to the bar, and listened there. Snape didn't see her. He just went straight in, hollering for a pint of bitter.

"Where ya been all day, Toby? I walked down by that warehouse, thinking about a little job you might help me with, and you weren't working at the factory, either. I had to get Jonas, and you know how clumsy he is."

"You know my son came home from that school last night? Somehow my wife talked me into going shopping with her today, to help carry stuff. As usual, there wasn't anything in the house except what she put up last Fall. She certainly spent enough at the market! We ought to eat like kings!" Tobias put down his barely-touched pint, and walked over to the row of jars on the rail. He fished in his pocket, pulling out a small roll of bills. He put a fiver in each jar.

"I though you went shopping? Still got money?"

"You think I let her spend everything I had? I'm not crazy! I wanted to give the barmaids something for Christmas. They're nice girls and they keep it coming! I put some in for the annual Picnic, and the football bus trips, and...," he blearily examined the label on another jar, "Oh yeah, the toy fund for the orphanage!" He tucked another fiver in that one. His buddies, reminded, chivied up a few bills and quite a bit of change.

"Gotta go home now. Dinner ought to be ready. Her cooking's improved a lot, since she started working for Evans."

"She's working for Evans? Why? They have a good-sized daughter at home. Can't see them needing house help."

"Nah, she's tutoring the daughter, usually on Saturday while I'm at the warehouse. Me wife's actually pretty book smart. Isn't good for much, normally, but she can tutor. She got a bag of second-hand books for Sev on this shopping trip, classics she says everyone ought to read. Heavy enough! I made HIM carry those. They ought to keep him out of my hair while he's home. He'll sit up all hours reading in his room."

Hearing Tobias leaving, the Watcher quit listening and went around to the back, popping away as quietly as she could. Everything seemed to be exactly as it ought to be, so she could enjoy her own holiday. Tobias heard the pop as he walked down the dark street, and smiled.

Lily had something to tell her parents, but getting the privacy to do so took some planning. Finally, they went with Petunia to her tutoring session. Eileen had already swept the Library room they used, and they checked each other.

"The school janitor is a Squib, a lonesome young man. We're not supposed to do magic in the halls, but of course there are splashes of all colors, everywhere. Sev and I found him mopping down a side corridor where there were fewer splashes and none were yellow. I kept watch at the intersection, and Sevi taught the Janitor how to See and finish the bits of spells. He was very glad to know how, because he said they made him itchy, just like Tobias said, and he hadn't understood why. He's also pretty lonely, because he's not supposed to interact with the children, the teachers tend to ignore him, and the elves just do their jobs and don't talk much to anyone. An elf that is never seen is a good elf. I told him cats can See a lot of Magic, and can be a lot of company. He liked that idea; said his sister runs a cattery, crosses cats and Kneazles for a large and very intelligent animal, and he was thinking of going to work with her. He decided to ask her for a kitten to see if he really likes them."

"Good girl. Sounds like you helped the right person. Do you want us to get you a kitten, one of those Kneazles?"

Eileen commented, "Full Kneazles are very expensive, very large, and unusual looking, more like a lion with a tufted tail and a huge purple mane, and they will live a very long time. That would really stick out in our neighborhood! Half-Kneazles are still quite large and intelligent, but they look like a Persian with a tufted tail. My only worry is that we are still thinking of emigrating after your OWLs, so any pet might be a bad idea. We can release the owls, send them to the Goblins, but a cat is harder."

Rose agreed, with suggestions to Lily and Petunia, "This would make a great fake conversation sometime when we are sure they are listening. I can suggest a kitten, because your pet list says you may have one at school. You must be not interested, telling me you are too busy already with classes and your Art studies, and next year you will be adding Electives. Petunia can 'not want' anything I have suggested for Lily. I can be very persistent, or it can be repeated with variations, as needed. Mentioning the topic could even be a cue that we think there is a listener."

The Snapes had another event to attend before the children went back to Hogwarts. Eileens' parents had responded to her note with an invitation to dinner. Eileen was quite flustered. They had bought formal robes while in Diagon, plain colors and simple lines but good quality with matching boots. Now they spent an entire day getting ready. Tobias and Sev had haircuts. All three took thorough baths, meticulously cleaning and trimming their nails. Eileen spent hours getting her hair up into a smooth chignon. Rose painted her nails for her, and applied a very delicate makeup. Finally ready, the nervous family took the provided portkey.

They landed with barely a stumble, walking out of the twisting fog as Eileen had told them to do. They were in the brightly lit foyer of a lovely large house, and her parents were there to greet them.

"Welcome! It's been far too long! I haven't seen you since you were a toddler, when your father brought you to us and we set up the Betrothal! We were very surprised and happy when you two eloped, though we did wish you had come back sooner. I have been managing the Farm for you in Trust since your parents died so tragically. We could understand your wanting to distance yourself to mourn. Catherine has missed all of this handsome young fellow's childhood!" Eileen's father was shaking Tobias' hand as they walked, holding Eileen on his other side, leading them down the hall to the dining room. Eileen was completely bewildered. Severus, gathered onto his Grandmother's arm to escort her, and Tobias, were completely speechless.

Settled at the dinner table, with the elves beginning the service, Eileen finally gathered the words. "Father, you have completely lost us. We don't have a clue what you are talking about, beyond that we did elope to Gretna Green, and we understand that Mother is going to dote on Severus. But, what is all this about Betrothal? I know you told me I was Betrothed, when I came home from Hogwarts. That's why I ran away! I wanted to choose my own way, and Tobias was the first man I met that was willing to marry me and take me away."

Alexander Prince looked as amazed as she felt. The, suddenly, he was laughing uproariously, and her mother was beginning to giggle. "You didn't know? You didn't read the Betrothal? I found it on your bed the next day, but I never realized. you were Betrothed to my best friend and business partner's only son, Tobias Sappington!"

Tobias finally spoke, slowly and still confused. "The Sappingtons really were my parents? They raised me with a handful of other orphans they took in, and we all called them 'Mum' and 'Dad' but the older farm employees told us we were all adopted. We were schooled and cared for decently, and trained for farm jobs, moving us around to see what suited each of us. They said I was smart and a quick learner, and they were talking about sending me to business college. I had graduated from being a trucker's helper, to actually driving a truck, and was beginning to assist the Farm Manager. The gas explosion that took out the main house killed many people, including the Sappingtons. I was away that day, delivering in town. I met Eileen at the tea shop there, and we were drawn together. I did not learn my birth name until about a week ago. Even my driving license and school papers say 'Snape."

"I was Betrothed to HIM? I ran away and managed to find and marry a man I had never met? We were there for the funerals, and you had just told me of the Betrothal before we went, so I was really disoriented when I stopped for tea. Now I am very suspicious. That may not have been an accidental meeting, nor an accidental explosion."

Now sobered, Alexander was all ears. "NOT just a happy meeting? NOT you knowing who he was, or he, you? You had met, as children, when we Betrothed you, but Edward was being very careful about raising Tobias. We were at the Farm for the funerals, searching for Tobias, but none of the staff knew he were the Heir. It wasn't a gas explosion – that's just what we told the muggle Police and the News people. It was a Death Eater attack. Sappington raised potion ingredients, most of which he sold to me, and the rest to small Apothecaries across the country. He had already established the Farm as a Trust for you to manage, expecting that your son would be magic. Since we couldn't find you right away, I took over as designated Executer. When we did trace you, we stayed back because we thought you were in deep mourning. You seemed to want nothing to do with magic."

Catherine spoke up. "Why are you suspicious? What is wrong?" And that was the beginning of a very long evening, absently eating the excellent dinner without paying any attention to it as they talked and listened."

Tobias summed it all up. "We are being manipulated, but we don't know who is doing it. We're pretty sure there is a hidden breeding program, which includes exterminating Squib families after marrying their Heirs, who will also die young, leaving fortunes they may not know they have to the families that married them. The Potters get richer. We sidelined them by Betrothing Lily to Sev, but they are not stopped. They want the money. If they find out who she has been Betrothed to, Sev may be in more danger, though you need to read that Contract because it has some wild Clauses! They don't want me to know I am not a muggle, nor Heir to anything."

Severus continues when his father stopped, "I'm supposed to be the abused son of a muggle drunk and the wife he beats into submission, raised in poverty and grateful for any friendly attention. Lily was supposed to be a poor muggle born, kindly accepted as chattel to a rich pure blood family which only has one son. I see another 'funnel' of money forming. We are trapped in Hogwarts Contracts until we take OWLs. I don't know who they were going to match me to, but I'm sure there was someone."

Tobias took over. "That is when we, and the Evans family, intend to vanish. They plan to take lots of vacations looking 'for a perfect place to retire.' One time they simply won't come back. I can't come back to the Farm to assist the Manager, because I don't want to be found as the Heir. I need to stay invisible, and alert, ready to run. Is there any way you could also arrange to hide? Until then, we need to keep apart and not let anyone know you found us. Kissy can take notes back and forth, and Eileen can meet with you sometimes. It wouldn't be too suspicious for her to sneak away to see her Mother without telling me."

"We have amazing wards here, far more than your parents had on the Farm. After all, they had plenty of muggle and Squib staff, and many people coming and going at all hours. We don't entertain much, and could put the War Wards up now. Our business offices are not here, nor are they at our factory. Or factories, since we have many. Most of them make only one or a few types of potion, so even if one is attacked we aren't closed down. That's on purpose, because of the Death Eaters. Our business and our people are spread out! Another thing we can do is start traveling often, making it harder to find us. I can explore markets outside this country. Catherine can become a mad shopper, also going overseas. I own houses in other countries – I'll have the Goblins make sure they are warded like fortresses!"

"I agree that you need to stay away from the Farm. I've got good people working it. They don't need to know you are found. Remember, somebody knows who you are. No one admitted so to me, so now I am very suspicious of the staff there. I will be running strong background checks on all staff, looking for connections, but that will take time. Sit there a few minutes. Jacques! Kissy!"

Two elves in black uniforms, who had been there all this time, faded into view.

"We are taking this house, and most of our other properties, under Ward Wards, immediately. Bring me the Name book first. Then go set up a Receiving Shed at the far edge of the property, just outside the edge of the wards. All packages, food, mail – anything that is to come onto this property at all – is to go through that shed. That includes elves and authorized visitors. Call all of our family elves there, check them over and clean them of spells and so on. Then they will help with the extra chores. None of you will leave here for any reason unless I know about it, and all will have to be re-checked when they come back. No outside elves may come any further than the shed. Everything will be checked for spells: tracking, listening, compulsion, explosives or poison. Anything bad must be removed. Ordinary little tracking spells, the kind that confirm delivery, can be returned normally. Nastier, more persistent or invasive stuff, means notify me. I'll probably return-to-sender, but I want to know about it. I must be notified of everything, a complete list every day, including the spell, what it was on, who sent it, and what was done with it. Owls waiting for replies can be cared for out there. While that is going on, I want a complete house cleaning, top to bottom, followed by the rest of the property. I want a full Inventory. Separately, I want a full list of all spells found on anything, including who and when. Spelled items must be locked in a safe room, far from the house. Is the old still house, with the flowing spring, still out there in the pasture? Running water will stop many things." The elves nodded that it was available. Then Jacques brought the Book, and both vanished.

"Names. I'm crossing off everyone except us and starting a fresh page. Most of these are business people who have come for dinner some time or other. They probably won't be back. Politicians, same. Dumbledore and several teachers can go, no need. Now I'm adding you three, under both names so there is no question. Adding all of our elves, owls by name, and livestock aware enough to know it has a name. Anyone else you can think of?"

"Yes, add the Evans family. I don't know if they have any elves, but we can check later and let you know. It might be helpful to have a safe place to run. After all, Lily is Sev's Betrothed. Here's a copy of that Contract, complete with the attached papers. You can keep this and read it later."

"Done. Here are permanent portkeys you can add to your key chains. Just touch them and say 'Haven'. I'll raise the wards and lock the floo as soon as the elves have the new shed ready. I wonder what's for dessert?" Miniature cakes, a lovely coconut torte with hazelnuts, appeared at each place.

Jacques reappeared. "We had a suitable cowshed at the far end of the pasture, so we used that rather than build a new one. We filled in the last wall, including a large Floo connection, and installed Owl perches by a window. Elf quarters are being installed. I trust that suits?" It did.

"War Wards ON!" There wasn't really any perceptible change, yet the house felt quieter, muffled.


	5. Chapter 5 January 1973 - Easter 1973

Jan 1973 - Easter

After the children had gone back to Hogwarts, Tobias got a strange question in the bar one night, from a nasty fellow he'd seen once or twice, called Dung. Tobias thought it was a good name for him! "Hey Toby, did you ever meet your wife's family?"

Being careful to face that patch of yellow paint over the booth, Tobias replied, "Yes, I did, just the once, a while back. Uppity, snooty set of people and I'll be glad if I never see them again! I think I understand why she ran away with me. We weren't good enough for them. They wanted to meet little Sev, but I don't think they thought much of him."

"They ever been to your house?"

Tobias howled with laughter! "Nobody has ever come to our house, except that teacher from the school. She acted like she was afraid to touch anything! Catty old thing. Eileen isn't THAT bad a housekeeper! You're not going to get sick sitting on my couch!" Everyone roared, and the subject turned to football. It was quite a while before they saw Dung again.

Lily and Sevi's Composition lessons for this year had rotated from Essay formats to News Reporting and Letters to the Editor. Since the Prophet had certainly never had such a section, Harold had signed them up for subscriptions to the "Manchester View" and "London Times", as well as a weekly Sciences Journal intended for the non-technical, and Popular History. These came to the house and had to be forwarded, so it was a good thing they had bought two owls. The birds certainly got their exercise! At school, the sections of the papers were cheerfully passed around. Lily and Sevi would clip out articles that fit that week's assignment, write their article or Letter, and return them to their supervising teacher for approval. She would submit suitable efforts to the papers, and so it happened that more than once their work was actually published! Their parents were pleased, and started Journals with the clippings. This was something they could show around, like the sketches. They had even entered some of the Art in various children's exhibitions and competitions, as well as keeping a frame with a rotating sample on display at Harold's shop.

French and Latin had worried Lily, but turned out to be easier than expected. Latin is totally regular, with no exceptions in the grammar, and no irregular pronunciations. French is nothing BUT exceptions, with the spoken language far different from the written. It also has several antique formal variants. But, most of the other students seemed to speak at least some French. The pure bloods seemed to be expected to be bilingual, so there was actually were people to talk to. Eileen and Tobias turned out to be fluent in French, so many of their letters home were in that language.

Many other muggle born sent home for subscriptions to their own favorite magazines. Pattern magazines, 'GAMES' magazine, Ellery Queen, Isaac Asimov, and sporting issues joined the used copies of 'Teen Witch' and 'Quidditch Standings' left on common room tables for sharing. The elves added bookshelves with magazine racks to try to keep it organized.

Dumbledore was annoyed. He didn't WANT the muggle born to stay in touch with the mundane world, but he had never considered banning mundane reading material. Now it was too late. When the students began to refer to him as "Gandalf", he was completely baffled. Madame Pince referred him to some travel journals written by a Squib named Tolkien, but he didn't have time to read them.

Easter Break was a full week. On the train, Lily, Alice, and Sevi carried only book bags and the packed lunch the elves had passed out. They bought hot chocolate, because the train was cold. A warming charm helped keep their compartment bearable even with the windows frosted over inside. Alice slipped out when they were about half way home, to use the loo.

The Marauders apparently couldn't believe James would have to go through with that Contract, because they yanked the door open. "Hey Lils, whatcha got planned for the Break? Going to be in London?" They sneered at Sevi but otherwise ignored him.

"Actually, no," Lily was quite willing to tell them. She rather wanted someone to know she was not going to be home., and was sure they would gossip! "My parents are on a vacation trip. I'll be taking another train direct from Kings Cross, to meet them."

"Aren't you a bit young to be on your own like that? Anything might happen to you! Why don't you come home with me and spend the vacation at our Manor? We can send an owl to your parents." James was trying, and failing, to waggle his eyebrows in an enticing manner. Lily giggled at the caterpillar crawl.

"I'm pretty sure that would be in violation of your Betrothal, and I am sure it is in violation of mine. I'll have to report this just so I don't get in trouble! I'll be met when we arrive. I won't be alone."

Sirius was shocked. "You really ARE Betrothed? We thought that was just a rumor the Slytherins put around! I didn't know muggles did Betrothals."

"Not normally, but my parents got two pure blood offers for me on the same day, and decided it might be a good idea so bullies like you would leave me alone. You don't want to fall foul of Clauses, right? So, quit annoying me!"

Knowing just how nasty legal Clauses could be, and not knowing which ones were in her Contract, Sirius opted for the wiser move and backed through the door, shoving their shadows out and dragging on James' shoulder. James left a parting comment, "You too, Sevvie! You're only a half blood, and her pure blood suitor trumps you. Might be some nasty Clause kick in if you are alone with her! Better just leave her alone! Go find some slimy snake girl to annoy! I wouldn't even mind if you chose Miriam – I'd rather she broke the Contract!"

There were yelps in the hallway, and the Marauders took off running, followed by a swarm of buzzing yellow-and-black striped stars. Alice came in, twirling her wand and laughing. "Stinging hexes served all around! I heard the whole thing! You handled it beautifully, but I thought I'd encourage them to leave a little faster! Now, when are you going to tell ME whom you are Betrothed to? A pure blood? Gets more interesting all the time! Sevi, do you know who it is?"

At Kings Cross, Eileen met them, and escorted Lily to the night train for Brighton. She had a sleeper cabin arranged, and had brought a box of sandwiches and drinks. They sat together for a snack, waiting for the Porter to be ready. It was clear Eileen did not feel well. She only sipped her tea, and refused the biscuits. She tipped the Porter a ten to watch Lily, and told him she would be met at Brighton. She did cast a discrete anti-vermin spell on the compartment, though the sheets were clean and crisp. When the train pulled out, Lily could see they were already gone. She tucked herself into the bed, going to sleep with the rocking of the train and the clicking of the rails.

At home, Sev sent his mother straight to bed. She was pale, shivering but sweating, and clearly exhausted. He brewed some more tea, using a simple healing base with a bit of painkiller. Eileen thankfully drifted off to sleep, the dregs of mint in the cup scenting her room.

Tobias was working a night shift, and came home in the morning to find Sev making breakfast. Eileen was no better. Pointing at the ugly vase, Tobias growled, "She's still sick? Can't have her lazing around, disturbing MY sleep! I'm tired and I have to work a double again tonight. I'll eat at the pub and take a clam loaf to work. You take her to the Clinic and get her taken care of. Here's a 20 for some meds. Make sure you get them at the Evans shop. I get a discount since I work in their warehouse." He gave Sev the muggle bill, but he tapped significantly on the bit of chain showing at his collar. Sev nodded, he understood he was to take he to the Goblin clinic.

Sev agreed – his mother was really sick! It took both of them to get her up and dressed, and down to the bus stop. The National Health clinic was only a few stops away, but as they got into the Clinic away from anyone seeing them, Sev touched his chain and said, "Bank." Eileen collapsed completely as they arrived, but the guards called the Healers.

In the exam room, Healer Caduceus worked quickly. He turned to Sev, and said, "This is very bad. Her muggle Shield has punctured her uterus, and she has a severe infection. It will kill her if I don't treat it, but you aren't old enough to sign for her. Can you call for someone, perhaps her mother?"

Sev was astonished, but nodded and pulled out his chain, locating the portkey. "But this only goes one way. How will we get back?"

The healer growled, but grabbed a pair of scissors from the jar and muttered at them until they turned blue. He handed them to Sev. "This will bring two people to this room, once. Call my name."

Sev nodded, and said clearly, "Haven", popping away. Five minutes later he was back with his Grandmother. A nurse took the scissors and dropped them in a jar of acid alcohol.

The Healer had not wasted time. Assuming there would be a legal signature quickly, trays of potions were being brought in and an IV was ready to insert. Eileens' arms and bare belly were being wiped with colored liquids, and lighted crystals were being examined. A clipboard was shoved at Catherine, who signed, and the two were escorted to a waiting room with tea on a sideboard. There, they waited.

"She'll be fine. She's still asleep. We pulled her muggle Clinic records. The Shield was implanted when she gave birth to you. Midwife Meadowes signed for it as 'Medically Necessary'. We can't find any sign of that. There was what we call a 'Jedi' notice-me-not on that section of the file, one that works very well on muggles. In any case, we have been finding many of these that have caused similar injuries, from infections to deaths. Most of the ones we have found have been in Squibs, but some have been pure bloods. We don't see many muggles here, but the medical newsletters are reporting similar problems. We're going to begin removing these from all patients we see, and suggesting other means of birth control."

Both were startled. "Why would Mum have chosen to have muggle birth control? She was barely 20, and I was her first child."

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

"Let me see that!" Catherine almost grabbed the file, and ran her finger down it looking for something. "Yes! Midwife Dorcas Meadowes! That's a pure blood name, and they have a whole slew of daughters and cousins, many of which trained as midwives at St. Mungo's! I think this midwife at the muggle Clinic is a witch! Why would a pure blood witch work as a midwife at a muggle clinic?"

The Healer, who had come into the room behind them, was upset. "I don't know, but I'm going to red flag all of our Records to search for any files with a Midwife named 'Meadowes'. If there is any pattern, I want to know it! Mrs. Prince, who was YOUR midwife and where was Eileen born? Who was midwife for Tobias' birth?"

Catherine paled and sat down hard. "My best friend Zelda, Tobias' mother, and I had the same midwife, a Meadowes. We both had home births, no complications, and neither of us had another child. We thought we were too old. We both came from families which rarely had more than one child. You had better schedule ME for a full checkup. Please do so under an alias. I'm beginning to think like Eileen."

Eileen was home and well on the way to a full recovery when the Evans family came home from their rainy vacation at the Brighton hotel. Rose took both Lily and Sevi to the train, with Petunia complaining constantly that she would rather stay home, she was tired of trains. Having seen the train off, Rose and Petunia ran some errands that just happened to include leading their Watcher into Harrods. Having lost her for a moment, they touched their necklaces and whispered, "Bank." Their elevator opened on the next floor, but was empty.

Rose was also relieved of a Dalkon Shield she didn't know she had. Petunia didn't have one. The Goblins, for a fee, turned ten shiny door keys into reusable portkeys to the back garden of Harold's Cottage, and agreed to evaluate it for a ward security program. Later, Harold gave five keys to the Snapes, who would save one for Sev. Harold saved the extra on his chain with the one to give to Lily. Their chains remained feather light, but were getting fuller.


	6. Chapter 6 Spring 1973

Squib Chapter 6

Letter from Lily:

"Hi Mom, Dad, and Petunia! The trip back to school was much like the one home, by which I mean the Marauders burst into our compartment uninvited while Alice and I were catching up. Alice is Betrothed now, to a Seventh-year boy named Frank Longbottom (yes, that is a pure blood family) who is going to train to be a policeman. He'll finish training about the time she graduates, which she thinks is just right. Sevi had gone down the hall to see someone, and we thought we locked the door. I guess it was loose? Anyhow, they were trying to share our biscuits (Petunia, that is an excellent recipe) and trying to force us to sit with one of them on each side. There are 4 of them, but two are just shadows and never say much. Sevi came back with both the trolley lady and a Prefect! They lost points before we even got back to school!

At school, that janitor has a kitten. It looks Persian, but gray striped like a tabby. He named her 'Mrs. Norris', after a favorite teacher from his own school days. She follows at his heels like a dog, and talks back when he talks to her. It's clear she can see the colored splotches of paints that get spilled in the halls. I had wondered if cats were colorblind, but she isn't. She investigates everything, talking constantly. There are cats everywhere here, all ages, colors, and sizes. Every dorm has several. The teacher you have met has one, which she brings to class! It's a normal gray tabby, but with marking like glasses around its' eyes. It sits very straight on her desk, just like she does. It's interesting how people get to be like their pets, and the other way around. I'm enclosing a sketch I made of them, rather fanciful, for the prompt 'Imagine.' I like it so much I may use it for the next painting assignment.

We have started meetings with our Advisers about the classes we add next year. Apparently all of us are being advised to take the classes 'Basic Animal Husbandry', and 'Foreshadowing'. I signed up for AH, but don't think my talents lean to foreshadowing. I'm also signed up for 'Practical Math' and 'Ancient Cultures and Literature', which look like the most interesting classes on offer. I was discouraged from both, told they are very difficult, but I prevailed. Sevi and Alice have chosen the same ones, so we will be in some classes together. The basic five Core classes continue, and I chose to continue the optional Astronomy. History is still deadly dull – the teacher is about three hundred years old and doesn't mention anything more recent than the Middle Ages, and 'Modern History' doesn't look any better so I didn't take it. So, I will have 8 classes through my 5th year tests, which determine what I will be eligible to continue in for the last two years. Frank told us there will be secret classes on finance, estate management, and politics offered to the Heirs of the rich and powerful, but most of us will only be offered business, bookkeeping, and home management in addition to the higher levels of the current courses. I hope we get a better Gymnasium teacher. The ones we have had so far have been awful! There are a great many clubs and study groups meeting in the evenings if you have time after doing homework.

Please send some more of those lovely long Chenille stockings. I know it's Spring at home, even if it did rain our whole vacation, but it's still late Winter here and the halls are drafty. Our Chemistry classroom is in the basement and I swear it could be used as a meat locker! I want to give some of the stockings to Alice. Love, Lily"

There were a large batch of sketches. One was the janitor, mopping up colored splotches, with a striped ball of fur at his heels. Another was a fanciful sketch of the teachers' short hair tabby leaping off her desk and merging into the stern teacher standing beside it. There was a doodled page of cats and kittens everywhere, some of impossible colors. There was another of a choir singing, in traditional robes but holding fat toads which were clearly croaking along. Another page was owls, showing feathers in great detail, swirling around a castle tower. A last one showed a serious older boy carefully building a house from a deck of playing cards, adding cards at the top without noticing the bottom ones had exploded and flames were licking upward.

The Evans read this over. Then they took it along to Petunia's tutoring session for translation!

"The Potters are still trying to force Lily to break her Betrothal so they can claim her as a chattel. Just wait! I expect James is going to grab and kiss her, and that will trigger the automatic G10k fine and a Court hearing! He'll only get a 'boys will be boys' pat on the head, but the fine ought to annoy his father enough to force him to back off! Good conclusion, but Lily needs to keep him away as long as possible.

I've been looking at their Family Tree, and noticed something interesting. Potters have a reputation among pure bloods for marrying one of their children 'out' every few generations. But, if you check out those new spouses, they all die soon after giving birth. All of them turn out to be rich, 'Lost Heirs' to dead Families. They KNOW Lily is really a pure blood Heiress to lots of Vaults! That's something you want kept quiet as long as possible.

The janitors' cat is a Kneazle cross and will be a good companion for him. The teachers' cat IS the teacher! She's an Animagus, a person who can turn into an animal. Her glasses are her distinctive marking. All Animagi have something like that, so watch for them. I'd send Lily some catnip mice to keep in her pocket – it might be funny to see if the teacher notices.

The students, at least the muggle born, are being advised to take 'Care of Magical Creatures', which is a good idea if you were not raised Wizard. Foreshadowing must be 'Divination', which is useless unless you have shown you have the Seer gift. That teacher ought to only be tutoring select Apprentices, not whole classes. The Math must be 'Arithmancy', which is dead useful, and Ancient Cultures and Languages would be 'Runes', which are also very basic to Magic. She's chosen well.

The History teacher really is about 3oo years old. He's a ghost, and he teaches almost nothing except Wizards fighting and beating Goblins. That's a major reason almost no Wizards have anything more to do with Goblins than they can help. The Goblins rather play on that, with the Bank Guards carrying antique weapons and all the violent names, which are actually nick-names because we can't pronounce their real ones. Names do have Power.

Frank told them right about the upper level class offerings. I suggest we add those to the home school program soon. The lousy Defense teachers have been a joke for many years. I have no idea where the school finds such awful teachers! Knowing the general counters to some nasty spells is useful, but can be learned out of books. Not getting hit in the first place is even better.

Let's sign all three up for Summer self-defense classes, maybe even Karate. We'll tell the Sensei there has been a knifing at their school. That would alarm any parent. Petunia, you will start now, so you can brag about being better and more advanced than your baby sister. Keep it up after they go back in the Fall, because dodging and blocking are almost your only defense."

Harold mulled this over. "My daughter goes to a school where at least two of the Core teachers are either incompetent or actually teaching disinformation? She's been officially Advised to sign up for a third useless class, and discouraged from signing up for two that are actually useful, even though she holds top marks in her classes. We've been clued in that she won't even be told about advanced courses. The school did not consult with us, her parents, or her assigned Guardian, about her elective classes for next year. This is supposed to be the Premier boarding school in Britain?"

Eileen knew that answer, too. "It's the only boarding school in Britain, so it can almost pick and choose students. There is at least one in most major geographical or language area. Many Wizards still choose to send their children to local Day schools, or just home school. They all take the same tests, OWLs and NEWTs and Masters, from the Ministry."

"So, after their OWLs we can sign them up somewhere local and they can commute? Where's the nearest?"

"Manchester Trade, which is where I was thinking of sending Sev until he received the letter to Hogwarts. It might be a good decoy to be seen investigating the option. If we want to get out of their manipulations we still need to emigrate, probably changing our names en route."

Sevi wrote home,

"Here are the packets of homework for this week. Lily is too upset to send them. For the second year in a row, our Defense teacher died. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, is going to be giving the year-end exams, and grading any homework he can find. Apparently the reason we had not received any back was the teacher was not grading it! There are boxes and trunks full of ungraded, unsorted, papers in his office. He was crushed when a stack fell, and no one discovered him until dinner last night.

Lily probably prevented a second death. One of the firsties was practicing their Charms in her Common Room. I think we told you about learning the 11 basic wand patterns? I'm told Lily leaped up and delineated a containment field just in time to hold an exploding spell. The firstie was doing exactly what they were told to in the book, only it was one of those 'tricked-out' spells and the wand motions were wrong. The firstie didn't pay attention to their basics, so the Lions were treated to a ball of flames in the middle of their common room that took all afternoon to burn out."


	7. Chapter 7 Summer 1973

Squib Chapter 7 Summer 1973

Minerva had plans for the Summer, so she worked hard to get her grading done, and the Letters sent out a bit early. She normally took only a few days away from the castle at a time, stopping back to check the mail between visits to her family. This year she intended to be gone until almost the end of July, and again the first few weeks of August.

Minerva had made a reservation at an old hotel in France. Once upon a time it had catered to rich and high-class families on extended trips with many children and/or servants, for which it provided dormitory type accommodations. Two major wars had reduced that sort of family travel to almost nothing, and they had been considering turning those unused rooms into apartments when someone had an idea. Instead, they were redecorated into luxury group dorms. Ads were placed in education papers and teacher magazines promoting school field trips and suitable accommodations for sports teams. Boarding schools were the perfect audience. That is where Minerva had learned of this place.

Minerva had a gaggle of great-nieces with her! Apparently their parents had decided to send them ALL on this excursion. She was up to it, with plenty of practice from the school. She took them all to the seamstresses, and outfitted them in matching tartan dresses with pinafores, lacy blouses, and Mary Janes with ruffled socks. The hotel hairdresser sent girls up each morning to help her brush and braid all that hair. They followed her to breakfast, and then were loaded into hotel vans to go to the museum, castle, or park chosen for that day. The girls knew how adorable they looked, obediently following their Great-Aunt. In the late afternoons, Minerva had arranged different activities. While the girls went swimming (in matching tartan suits) or horseback riding (jeans, tartan blouses, and boots) Minerva would ask them to allow her to take a nap. If they went to the park to play, she took a book and read in the shade. After dinner, they went to movies, roller-skated, and had dancing lessons. They honestly had a lot of fun. The youngest one seemed to never leave her side. At bedtime, with the girls all tucked in their long dorm room, Minerva would read aloud to them (in French, Les Miz), and discussed the book before turning the lights out. The last day they went to a live performance! The girls went home chattering to their parents about the wonderful vacation and all the cousins they had met.

All but the littlest one, who stayed with Minerva for the whole Summer. She was the only one taken to Corsica to stay in the cottage. The neighbors, none close because Minerva's gardens were wide, shady and fenced, saw the child playing all Summer. Minerva's cat was also seen, mousing in the flowerbeds or sleeping in the sun on a fence near where Minerva would be weeding. The nearest neighbors were an elderly couple who had a couple of grown Grandchildren living with them, but no small ones. Minerva took the child down to the beach every morning for swimming lessons. No one dared tell the strict woman she looked ridiculous in the old fashioned tartan swimming dress. She did know how to swim well, and she did a good job teaching little Minnie. After the daily lesson, they would play for a while, until the sun got hot. Soon others brought their own children down at the same time, so Minerva was able to rest in the shade while Minnie had friends to play with. Minnie did seem a bit absent-minded, often forgetting names from one day to the next, but she was only 8. In the late afternoons she was often allowed to play on the playground which Minerva could see from her porch. Again, she sometimes had trouble with the names of children she had played with that morning. That might have been the language difference, because it was clear French was not her first language, but children really don't care. At the end of July she went with Minerva to Hogwarts. The castle was empty but beautiful. She spent quiet afternoons reading or coloring while being stuffed with biscuits and otherwise spoiled by the elves. A bedroom added to Minerva's quarters was quickly supplied with a surprising number of childrens books, small toys, stuffed animals, and even dolls that had been left behind by students.

Minerva did the paperwork that had arrived. Returning students needed their current supply and book lists. Then there were the new students. Easiest were the Acceptance replies, mostly from traditional Pure Blood families. They only needed the supply and book lists. There were the normal numbers of Refusals - children who were going to other schools or be tutored. Personal visits to the most desirable of these families would get some of those signatures.

Then there were the muggles. Some thought the Letters were a joke, and some would send a Refusal, but most simply tossed them in the trash. All would require a second Letter and a home visit follow-up. There were more than the usual numbers of 'not found', letters the birds had brought back unread. Attempts would have to be made to deliver those by hand. There were not many Acceptance letters this year from muggle families, but that always varied.

She sorted out the lists of personal visits, sharing them between the Heads. She spent the next week doing her share of visits. She had an argument with Eileen over the book lists and schedules, but Eileen was the only parent to object to anything she had set up. Eileen was becoming annoying, being a pure blood who knew what was what. Her son was a desirable match, but Minerva had the feeling that wasn't going to be easy to arrange. Gossip was that Eileen had run away from her own Betrothal, so she wasn't likely to force her son into one.

Then she took Minnie and left again, officially to return Minnie home. Actually, they went back to Corsica for another quiet time at the beach. Aug 21 she reluctantly packed up for the return to Hogwarts, and returned the child as neatly as a library book.

Petunia actually enjoyed her self-defense class. She was young, limber, and in good shape. This was something she could do! Sensei told her parents that she was one of the most motivated children he had ever had in class. He would be glad to enroll all three children for the Summer session, three days a week through August. He understood that they were not interested in competition, but he suggested all of them attend one that would be held there in Cokesworth at the end of July. He was very understanding of their worry over the 'knifing' at their daughter's exclusive school, and understood why it had been kept out of the News. Publicity like that was something that would destroy a school.

Petunia also signed up for twice-a-week culinary classes, and continued her Saturday tutoring. Lily and Sevi were signed up for Art tutors at the Uni, and needed to spend a great deal of time in the back of Harold's Chemist Shop working on their Home School Sciences program under his supervision. Eileen tutored all three of them, including in their French conversation, and told the Evans that there was no reason to not expect high marks on their 'A' levels, which Petunia would take at about the same time Lily and Sev took OWLs. She thought the younger two ought to at least try for the "A". That was young, but they were clearly going to be ready early if they kept at it. If she could get them rated for college, that gave another reason to leave Hogwarts. They could apply to overseas schools!

With the three children involved in so many Summer activities, the Evans did not take long excursions. Instead, they took day or weekend trips, often on buses, to historical sites around England. They visited several beaches, a great many castles, and attended plays. Tobias took Sev on several football trips with the pub bus group. All three children also took one afternoon a week working in Harold's shop for pocket money. The Watcher was satisfied. All of these were appropriate and nothing was Magic.

The first of August, the new book lists arrived. Eileen took one look at them and screeched! Neither Sev nor Lily had the books for Runes or Arithmancy on their lists, and both had Divination. Even Astronomy was missing from Lily's. She took both children with her on Saturday afternoon, while Petunia was at the Shop, and went to Diagon on the Knight Bus. At the Leaky, she purchased some powder and used the very Public Floo to contact Minerva at the school. "Somehow a few major errors were made in the schedules! We are going to the bookstore now, and I expect to see corrected schedules sent home. Neither child will attend Divination; both will be in Astronomy, Runes, and Arithmancy."

"It's too late, the schedules are made up!"

"No, it isn't. School doesn't start for 30 days! You have plenty of time to locate and correct TWO schedules. If you don't, they will still attend these classes and NOT that useless Divination, for which neither has shown any aptitude. I'm beginning to wish I HAD sent Sev to Manchester!"

"Lily doesn't have the background for such difficult classes. The only class sections that might match their schedules are with the children who pre-tested for 'Accelerated'. The easy Beginner classes are full and conflict with her other classes."

"Balderdash! She had the highest marks in her class in ALL courses except Potions, where Sev barely edged her out. He scored second in all the others. Just how bad is the Introductory teaching of the muggle born? Send those pre-tests to ME, and I will administer them. Fix those schedules, because I am going to the bookstore NOW."

Fuming, she pulled her head out, nodded at the big eyed audience who had heard the whole thing, collected Lily and Sev, and went to get their supplies. At the bookstore she bought not only the assigned textbooks, but SIX copies of EVERY History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, CoMC, Defense, Runes, Astronomy or Arithmancy title in the shop! She took guides to the Mind Arts, Travel, Medicine, Alchemy and Enchanting. She included every reference, every Introduction, small children's beginner books, and more. Everything, except Divination. The store manager helped pack it all into shrinking, weightless bags, muttering the whole time about overzealous Ravenclaw mothers and how he was going to have to make a rush order to supply the rest of the students! He had been told to expect to need x number of books for these classes, and now he was short in many courses! However, he took her signature and pressed key.

The children accepted their bags without comment. Eileen wasn't done! She was on a roll! That 'Ravenclaw' comment must have tripped a memory, because their next stop was the luggage store, where she bought four 'Deluxe Ravenclaw/Slytherin Special' trunks, with self-sorting Library sections, vented Potions labs, and more, including all possible charms for protection and convenience. Loading the books and shrinking the trunks to necklace charm size, they proceeded to the Potions Supply, where she demanded six Deluxe Kits, with triple steel cauldron sets (1 cup, 2 cup, and 4) , full glassware, and full Refill kits with extra Bezoars. She bought all the extra Potions books they had, and complete sets of prepared remedies. too. They moved down the road, buying tents and camping gear, complete new clothing kits including multiple pair of shoes and boots, and outerwear. Full school 'kits' were ordered at Madame Malkin's, to be delivered. The equipment supply provided new scales, telescopes, and Rune carving kits with refills. She bought three student brooms, with safety charms, seven top-of-the-line adult brooms, and seven sets of riding gear. By now Sev and Lily were completely in shock, saying not a word as they tagged her marathon! As they waited for Eileen at each place, they quietly read the slim introductory pamphlets tucked inside the covers of the assigned Arithmancy and Runes texts. The whirlwind ended at the ice cream shop, where they enjoyed huge Sundaes and ordered several tubs of their favorite flavors to be delivered, to stash later in the stasis lockers in the trunks and tents. They were walking back out through the Leaky, carrying the bags of books that would actually go in their regular school trunks, when they met McGonagall."

Minerva was carrying two folders. The children could see the red glow around the edges, and looked at Eileen for help. "I brought the tests and the possible schedule changes for the classes depending on their scores. You two sit right here at this table. You're taking these tests!"

The children sat, but before they touched anything Eileen grabbed the papers and quills back up. "These have compulsions on them. That's illegal! School tests must be without influence!" She began canceling the charms.

"Those are not compulsions, they are standard anti-cheating test spells! Now I have to put them back on!"

"No. Here's the reading from my wand. Someone made a mistake. These were Confusion spells, mixed with Compulsions to answer WRONG. The children may take the UN-charmed tests, with all of us here witness that they cannot and are not cheating in any way. We will accept the publicly scored results." The random shoppers in the pub were quite interested and willing to be Proctors. The gossip from this event would be wonderful! Tom, polishing his glassware at the rail, began setting up glasses of lemonade for everyone.

Accepting the cleaned papers and quills from the last of those who agreed to examine them, the children laid them flat and looked at Eileen. However, it was Minerva who spoke, sourly, "You have 30 minutes for each test. I do not care if you finish, but unfinished questions count as wrong answers. The scores will be the combination of how many you get right MINUS how many you get wrong, so wrong answers count twice what right ones do. It is possible to get a negative score. 30 is the required passing score, so you may miss no more than ten. You may begin." A large hourglass appeared on the table.

Thirty minutes later, the first tests were collected and the second begun. The proctoring crowd had doubled in size, but was remaining very quiet. When the hourglass dribbled the last bit of sand, it vanished. Minerva collected the second tests. As she began to score them, Eileen took the first tests to examine, and passed them around for their Proctors to sign. When she finished the rest, Eileen and the Proctors examined the second set. There really wasn't much Minerva could say at that point. Both children had finished both tests with perfect scores, and everyone there signed them. Minerva gave Eileen the new book lists and the revised class schedules without a word, took the test papers, and left. Everyone in the pub cheered! Minerva had clearly gambled on humiliating Eileen and the children in public, and had lost.

Dropping Lily at home just before Dinner, Eileen signaled the Evans that she had more to tell them than the class corrections. They would need to meet away from their homes again. Sunday, each family went shopping in a different direction and on a different bus, but they circled and met at a noisy carnival.

"The shopping was a real circus. I was angry, and bought multiple of the top-of-the-line of everything. I bought a full set for Petunia, too. She isn't Magic, but she may have a child who is, so now she has everything. I bought brooms for all of us, and you Squibs will learn to ride! It may be what saves your life some day, if you have an unexpected way to escape. Sev and Lily will openly take Student brooms to school, but all of us will carry the adult sizes on our key rings as charms. All of the new trunks shrink to chain charms, and have security, but if possible I don't want anyone to know you have them. You will be seen to continue to haul your old school trunks back and forth, with nothing suspicious in them. We know almost everything in them is bugged or tracked. If you have to run, abandon the old trunks! Last, there are these." She dug in her big bag, and started pulling out fat jars with wide cork stoppers. "These are chocolate-covered Bezoars. They look and taste like malted milk balls, slightly crunchy. They will protect even real muggles from most poisons and will neutralize most potions. Eat one every morning. Keep the jar hidden, but if someone does see it, you just have a candy stash. Sharing one won't hurt anyone. I'm thinking about the children at school, where they may be given loyalty or suggestibility potions as well as all the possible prank potions. They might even be slipped lust potions keyed to someone. Any ideas who might think to use those? The Bezoars will protect them."

"What about Love Potions? We've heard of one called 'Amortentica'."

"That one really isn't a worry. It doesn't force you to love or lust. It just helps you find the person who does attract you, mostly by scent. Some of the Lust potions could be what muggles call 'Date Rape' drugs."

"What if they need Healing? If they take these every day, will the medicines work right?"

"Most Healing potions and salves have Bezoars as an ingredient, so no problem. If anything, they will make the healing effect stronger. They won't conflict with other major ingredients, like Silver or Unicorn Horn, either. It's a winning combination."

Rose slipped shrunken jars into her huge bag, and they split up. The Evans stayed at the carnival, eating indigestible foods and coming home with huge cheap toys. The Snapes went on to the beach for the afternoon, coming home late, covered in sand and sunburn oils.


	8. Chapter 8 Train Ride

Squib Chapter 8 Sept 1973

On the train there were interesting conversations in a number of compartments.

The Prefects were discussing expected trouble for the oncoming year. "First, there is that Betrothal between Potter and Bulstrode! That's going to have the lions and snakes either behaving extremely politely, or sniping at each other like a war zone, depending on how their parents feel. Try to keep them apart! After that, there is the whole Marauder prank thing, and this is only their Third Year. We know they are doing it! It's just catching them in such an obvious way that even the Headmaster can't cancel the Detentions. Watch the quiet ones! Potter and Black make a lot of splash, but some of it is to distract us from what the other two are doing behind us. Try to protect the little ones and the muggle-born, from all the Houses. Don't even ask who hexed them – just fix it or take them to the Nurse. Curfew doesn't count if they need her. I wrote out our rotation for Curfew checking, and here's one for the Train for today. If you can't make it some night, let the designated Relief know as soon as possible. Everyone gets sick, everyone has tests. Try to keep ahead of your homework because some night YOU will be the Relief. Don't count on having it off. Now, let's go make nice, comfort the Firsties, and keep the fighters apart."

In the first car were the Seventh Girls, with quite a few younger ones of all Houses, filling the 8 compartments and spilling into the narrow hall between. Miriam was surrounded by Slytherin girls. Most were Betrothed, or planning to elope to Gretna Green (or both) at Graduation. There were copies of 'Teen Witches', Wedding catalogs, and even muggle wedding magazines and Planners strewn around the compartments. Miriam was showing a sample piece of her Mum's lace, a handkerchief sized square suitable for pinning in your hair. Several of the girls had begun learning to crochet or tat during the Summer, and were comparing their progress to the sample.

The Marauders were in deep consultation. Sirius had investigated Clauses likely to be used in a strict pure blood Betrothal, and the team were now trying to work out ways to trick Lily into breaking hers in some disgraceful manner. Arranging for Snivilus to pursue Miriam to the point she chose to break her Contract to James was an equal goal.

"First, we're going to need to continue to prank, sometimes in spectacular fashion, even if we get Detentions. If we quit, they will know we are up to something else."

"While Sirius organizes that, and you two help him, I will be making myself the best-liked kid in the school."

"Just how are you going to manage that? If, at the same time you are getting Detentions..."

"Ahh, but I am going to always be caught doing the truly funny stuff that hurts no one. With luck, those will be the only ones I get caught on. The second part of this is candy!" James pulled open a small wooden box, which proved to be full of wrapped tiny bars of Honeydukes treats. He yanked it back as Peter reached for it. "No, these are potioned. My Dad helped me fix them. They're only a very mild prank potion, so there won't be any trouble if I get caught – after all, they simply make people like me more! This first box, with the red wrappers, have a very mild attraction potion, keyed to one I take myself, to make people think nicely of me, like me, feel positive to me. I'll keep some of these in my bag and pass them out in all directions, regularly. If a fair number just happen to be given to Lily, well, everyone already knows that I like her. It's not unreasonable that she starts to smile back. I know you guys already like me, but if you happen to eat one by mistake or for cover, just eat a Bezoar as soon as possible. There's a jar in my trunk.

Now, these green-wrapped candies are a different mutual attraction and I'm aiming them at Snivel and Miriam. Miriam is not to get any red ones! Since they are both Snakes it makes sense for me to give them green when I give other people red. It won't matter if ALL the Snakes like each other, and all except Miriam will like me. Best Prank EVER!

I have boxes of gold and blue, and will mix them up, but the gold or blue don't DO anything. They are decoys. You can opt for one of those if we're in a crowd and I'm passing them out.

This is 'Step One'. Dad is going to fix 'Step Two', fruit drops with a stronger dose, and send it to me when I let him know I am out of candy. No one will suspect anything when I send that message home, even if they see me write it. I won't share so many of those, because it's going to be obvious I'm focused on Lils. I'll be giving her boxes of fancy candy. I'll be giving her flowers scented with Amortentica look-alike that smells like me. For Yule I'll give her a huge box for her family to make them all like and trust us. After the Break I'm hoping she'll forget she's Betrothed and kiss me – that should break her Betrothal, and she'll be in disgrace. Then my Dad can repeat the offer to take her as chattel to our family. If Miriam breaks ours, then Dad can rewrite the Contract for me. Now, let's go down the train so I can start sharing all this candy my Dad gave me! Just make sure Miriam doesn't get any red ones and Lily doesn't get any green."

The first car was full of girls. James passed out his candies, making sure Miriam got a big handful of the green ones. The guys flirted, but were glad to get out of what looked like an all-day girl-fest. All that wedding stuff was scary! They continued down the train, meeting friends and talking.

Lily and Alice were sitting together again, comparing Summer activities and playing with Alice's cat. "Wow, you were really busy with all those classes and the tutoring! Why does your Dad care about your mundane classes? You are going to marry a Pure Blood and live Magic. At least you had a lot of fun on the weekends, visiting castles and stuff."

Lily had been thinking. Now she pulled a small paper of wrapped candy out of her pocket, and offered one to Alice. "These are really good. I've never had anything like them here. These are crunchy in the middle. It's our family's favorite and Mum made sure I brought a big jar with me in my trunk. I have plenty to share!"

Alice took one, and crunched it, enjoying the vanilla center inside the chocolate ball. "These ARE good! Did I tell you about the Formal Dinner the Longbottoms threw to celebrate our Betrothal? I had the most beautiful blue dress, and Mum helped me put my hair up." Lily was glad Alice did not even hesitate in her happiness. Her joy was true.

Sevvy was sitting with Avery and Mulciber and about a dozen others crammed in a compartment in the middle of the train, listening to Malfoy talk, and talk, and talk some more about the ways the mudbloods were being catered to, making life difficult for Traditionalists. He was actually glad to hear the Marauders coming down the hall. They were loud, boisterous, and apparently bent on greeting friends. A small crowd surrounded them, elbowing into the open doorways. James spotted him against the window. "Hey, Sevvy! You haven't made any move on Miriam yet! Better hurry – she's making wedding plans! Never mind," as he groped in his pocket, "Here, have some candy to soothe your broken heart! Here's enough for all of you!" He suited action to words, pulling out a box of green-wrapped Honeydukes Minis and chucking the entire box over Malfoy's head, where Avery caught it. Without waiting to see any more, the Marauders and friends moved down the hall.

"Here, Sevvy, have a handful! Free candy!" Avery had the box open and was passing the candy around. Even Malfoy took some, unwrapping one slowly.

"I'm not crazy enough to eat anything the Marauders have been near!" THAT got quite a reaction, as assorted mouthfuls of half-chewed chocolate spewed on to the floor. Suspicion bloomed, and wands came out to cast simple detection spells. Several pulled out Bezoars as the candy reacted, indicating a simple compulsion potion.

Sevvy nodded. "How many of those have we got? I have a jar – I think everyone has some in your potions kits?" Slow nods. "Send home for as many as your parents can get hold of. Best I can think of is to make everyone eat one every morning in the Common Room before we go to breakfast. Do not tell the Slug! Just line everyone up and do it. Then we can watch the rest of the Houses to find out what prank the Marauders are planning this time. Won't even matter if anyone eats the candy. Enjoy the show, but eat your Bezoars! Keep extras in your pockets at all times so you can rescue anyone in trouble."

Malfoy took charge. "Everyone got a few? Spread out, find the rest of our House and any siblings in other Houses, and take care of them. Write your parents as soon as we get to our Dorm. I'm sending the rest of this package for testing." Sevi went looking for Lily and Alice, still brushing the cat, who turned out to have a whole handful of red, blue, and gold candy but no green ones, untouched on the seat. Sevi confiscated them, warned the girls, and gave them to Malfoy.

The Marauders were trudging back the length of the train, enjoying the sight of wrappers littering the floor the entire way. "Looks like this one is going to be a winner! We got nearly all of them this first trip! At school it will be harder to spread it around, so all of you need to keep a pocket full and pass them out in classes with other Houses. We don't all have the same Electives, so that makes it easier. We need to get the red ones to the Snakes as well as the green, so they keep trusting me. The dose isn't strong, so it will take a while to build up enough to affect Lils – make sure we ALL give her lots of red candy! But, it should help influence everyone who gets some."

Remus nodded, and reluctantly put some in his book bag. He really didn't like this idea, and he did like Lily. He decided he could be seen giving her candy, but it would be from his own stash of chocolates. He would also be sure to get some of those Bezoars from James' trunk, and take one every day.


	9. Chapter 9 Early Fall 1973

Chapter 9 September 1973

At the Feast, the older Slytherins had all been alerted. Some of them were extra nervous, and began casting discrete detection on everything. This turned out to be a good idea, or maybe a bad one. Their pumpkin juice reacted. Some of their food reacted. Nothing was strong enough to overpower the Bezoars, but it was enough to put most of them off their appetites. The minute Slughorn finished his Welcome speech and left them alone in the dorm, the new firsties found themselves being fed Bezoars and told they MUST eat one every morning. It was also explained to them that accepting candy from strangers was a VERY bad idea.

The next Sunday morning, the teachers met in their Lounge to discuss the new students. Dumbledore started them off.

Poppu had only one injury to report, "A first year Hufflepuff was caught in a trick stair. His friends freed him and brought him up to me. It was very quick to fix, of course. I gave him a simple healing potion and put a spell wrap on the ankle. Oddly, his friends were urging him to call for their friend Potter, but he wasn't interested. He seemed rather confused as to why they wanted to see someone two years older and in another House. I had him come back for a checkup two days later. The ankle was fine, but he still seemed a bit quiet, so I gave him a Pepper-Up."

Slughorn reported, "So far, they seem to be settling in well. The elves report that the Slytherins are not drinking much pumpkin juice, nor are they eating many sweets for afters. Plain meats and fresh fruits are very popular. They said the juice and sweets tasted 'off', but I think it's just that they have been eating so much candy. When they start running low they'll be eating normally. The Prefects are doing an exemplary job of making sure the Firsties are escorted between classes, and setting up study groups in the evenings. We haven't had any lost yet!"

Minerva didn't agree. "My lions are certainly eating a lot of candy, but they are still eating their meals. The only one whose appetite seems low is poor Remus, and he's probably getting sick again. Poppy, you had better get his bed ready because I think he'll be up to see you. Just like the Slytherins, he's eating mostly plain meats, fresh fruit, and drinking water, but he IS eating chocolate. I saw him give a piece to Lily Evans last night. The Marauders have not pranked anyone yet, and honestly seem to be working on being more likable. They spend a lot of time talking with students of all years and from all Houses. James, of course, is in a Betrothal with the Bulstrode girl. I've seen him giving her and her friends candy several times. He really seems to be trying to make this work."

Pomona agreed. "My Puffs are eating a lot of candy, and a lot of it seems to be coming from the Lions! There are more inter-House friendships this year, which is a nice change. Everyone is eating well and no one seems homesick. "

Flitwick followed her. "Mine seem to be the same way. Lots of candy, and lots of cross House friendships and small study groups. That is, this is a three-way relationship. My House has always seemed close to the Slytherins, but this year they are meeting with the Lions and Badgers. The Slytherins seem almost more isolated than ever."

Madame Pince spoke up. "That's not quite exclusive. We have one study group that has been meeting in the Library for two years and it is clearly continuing, consisting of one Slytherin boy, a Hufflepuff girl, and a Gryffindor girl. Remus Lupin has begun joining them, and a Seventh year boy. They do NOT eat candy in the Library! I have already had to make some others go wash before allowing them to touch books!"

Dumbledore noted the depressed appetites, and decided to have the elves reduce the dose of the potions in the juice and dessert. Loyalty potions (the elves thought they were vitamins) were great if the person took them, but reduced doses would still build up in their systems. They also needed the couples in Betrothals and Marriage Contracts to grow together, so they also got keyed attraction potions. Candy at the beginning of the year was always a problem, but it would run out.

A letter from Lily:

"Wow! The train ride proved how wise Sevi's Mum is. The jars of Malt Balls are much appreciated. I eat one every morning as I think of home. I gave one to Alice on the train while she told be about her Betrothal Dinner. She really liked it! She is so very happy!

Oh, she has a cat with her this year. He's absolutely huge, a silver Persian with the longest, softest fur you can imagine. She says he sleeps on her bed at night, and is better than a blanket! We spent quite a bit of the trip brushing him. Apparently this is a major activity when you have this kind of cat. We were brushing Argent when the Marauders came down the hall. I asked Alice why she had this kind of cat when he was so much work, and got an unexpected answer! His fur! She cards it and spins it into fine thread or yarn, and and trades with other girls for other colors. I knew many Lion girls do embroidery but I had not realized they spun their own threads. My sketches are in demand for patterns – apparently most have never heard of graph paper! The Lions embroider, Puffs knit, Ravens crochet, and the Slytherin girls are mad for lace this year, crocheting and tatting in every corner. Every Common Room Board is edged with people trading colored yarn in various weights. Argent is apparently a rare color, and his yarn is very popular. I am enclosing a skein for Pet. Alice says she knits in Binns class to stay awake. That's a great idea, so I'm going to start..

This year the Marauders seem determined to make lots of friends, so they are being very nice and passing out candy in all directions. They left a pile of mini chocolate bars for us on the end seat of our train compartment, but didn't seem interested in getting cat hair all over themselves. They left quickly. When Sevi came in later he traded some of his malt balls to Alice for the Marauder candy. He said some of his House mates were trading for it up and down the train. They aren't going to eat it. They are actually sending some home to be tested for something. But nearly every child on the train ate some of it, and everyone seems fine.

At school the Marauders seem very popular, and are still passing out a lot of candy. I guess that's a fast way to the heart of a teen age boy? I've noticed James giving a lot of candy to his Betrothed, Miriam, too. She doesn't seem too impressed, but at least he is trying, right?

When I said the Marauders, I should have specified there are three of them this year. Remus doesn't seem too happy with his roommates. He has been sitting with us a lot, and has joined our little study group in the Library. He's a sickly boy, thin and sallow and doesn't have much energy. He seems to catch every germ that goes around, and is in the hospital wing more than anyone. However, he is very smart and gets excellent marks. He says being sick gives him plenty of time to read. Frank is often here, too. I usually bring some malt balls for everyone, and Remus brings some of his own favorite muggle chocolate drops to share, but none of us seem to like the Marauder candy. We do NOT eat candy in the Library, of course! We share it on the way out, going back to our dorms. I saw Madame Pince checking in a book where someone had used a candy wrapper as a bookmark, and I thought she was going to faint! I think that boy is going to be in Detention, cleaning books in the back of the Library, until he graduates!

I have started the address list you requested. I started with the newest muggle born first, and have the first three years in my House for you. Alice is doing Hufflepuff. Even though she is a pure blood, she thinks this idea of arranging small neighborhood meetings so muggle born families get to know each other sounds really good. Apparently pure blood families meet all the time, arranging play groups and sewing circles and Balls. Sevi says there aren't any muggle born in Slytherin, which is traditionally a strongly pure blood House, but there are some half bloods like him, so he's included their addresses. We're all checking on the Ravenclaws, but they are also usually pure blood or half blood. Their Head is clearly a half blood. He's very tiny, and very powerful, and one of the best teachers we have. I suppose I could contrast him to the groundskeepers' assistant, who is very tall and doesn't seem to be bright but who is very good with animals. He also assists the Husbandry teacher. He isn't a Squib or a muggle, but he doesn't seem to be very powerful as a Wizard. He tells any who will listen that Dumbledore is a 'Great man'. Love, Lily"

Petunia was amazed at the quality of the soft skein of embroidery thread. The long fur had spun out into strong, silky thread of a silver that actually glittered.

The bundle of sketches apparently covered some of the evening clubs and activities. There was Alice in the train compartment, almost buried in the fur of her absolutely enormous cat. Another was of Alice playing a game that looked like marbles, except that the one she had just hit out of the ring was squirting something yellow in the face of the boy across from her! There was one of the husbandry class, showing the lame teacher, with the assistant who was twice his height, their arms dripping with furry beasts that looked like platypodes. Sevi appeared with the sharp faced boy who must be Remus, facing each other across a chessboard where the pieces looked to be in violent activity. There was also a brightly colored drawing of scattered mini chocolate bars, colored red, blue, green or gold, in Sevi's hand. Eileen spotted her name written in the corner. That picture glowed slightly blue, so she pocketed it.

Rose took the address lists. There appeared to be exactly 5 muggle born girls in each year of the two Houses. Hufflepuff also had 5 boys scattered through the years, but the Lions had none, and there were three half blood Slytherin beside Sevi. All of the older girls, and a couple in Lily's year, were marked as being Betrothed already, so Rose decided to contact the families of the youngest first.

Eileen and Rose had some meetings to arrange. Eileen was able to contact her parents, and met them the very next day. She took the sketch of Sev and Remus, the one of the candy, and a copy of the letter.

"I will look up the background of this boy. He has some interesting characteristics, and I'm worried about his illness. Perhaps there is something we can do for him. Now, what about this drawing of candy?"

Eileen laid it on the table. "The kids have been sending the Evans bits of transfigured things to practice the canceling keys. Most of them are flowers, but some are candy or trinkets. The main thing is, they all glow a bit blue when we are using 'Revealo'. This one is blue, so I think Sev has sent us some of the candy he suspects is potioned. Could you have it analyzed in one of your labs?" She pointed at the paper and said "Finite." It blurred, shifted, and an actual pile of candy bars lay in front of them. They noticed a few small potions vials mixed in the pile. Alexander blinked, but swept the whole pile into a small bag and nodded.

"Well, this explains the unexpected orders for huge jars of Bezoars! Most of them are coming from Slytherin families with children at Hogwarts. These aren't the first samples submitted to our labs, either. I'll get you a full report on what we find."

The next day Rose was able to arrange their first meeting with a new student's mother. They met for tea while shopping in London. Her name was Angela Landsend and she was a nice little person. It was a bit astonishing how similar she was to them! Her daughter was their only child, and her husband had grown a bit away from her as there had been no more children. Both of them were from small families, and both had wanted a great many children. Now that their darling was away in school she was thinking of taking a job, perhaps teaching Kindergarten. As Eileen checked for charms, and canceled a few, they offered her some candy. Angela took one, and blinked for a few moments. "That was odd. You're not doing magic on me, are you?"

"I couldn't possibly. I'm a Squib, just like you, and I'm pretty sure just like your husband. Eileen IS a full Witch, just as your daughter will be, but she's not doing magic either. What she's doing is canceling spells someone else has put on you. That candy I gave you is actually removing potions from your system. I have some things to teach you, some books to give you, and I'm going to help you make an appointment with a Goblin Healer. Your husband needs to go along, and after a really nasty treatment they will do some blood tests. I am quite sure you are going to be shocked with the results. I know I was! My husband is willing to talk to your husband, and go with you if you choose."

They did choose. The booklet on Contracts raised quite a few questions, as did the not-magic training given both. The second booklet was from the Goblins, simply listing the services they offered all customers. The actual visit to the Goblins on the weekend was a real eye-opener, as their unexpected pure blood status and sudden wealth were discovered. Angela had her Shield removed, too. Then she offered to set up a neighborhood tea meeting the very next weekend. She would call around, as would Rose. Rose also arranged a similar meeting in another area, and another... By November all of the families had been met, and all were aghast at what they had stumbled into. All were pure blood Squibs.

There was little that could be done about the Betrothals already in place, but just knowing their actual status put them in better position to deal with the marriage negotiations. None of the Contracts were as awful as the one that had been offered the Evans! Most were genuine offers that just tried to slant the benefits to the side of the offering families without tipping the girls off to their actual status. A good lawyer, and the Evans happened to know one, could work with those. It WAS interesting that every single one had been arranged by Minerva.

Minerva was quite puzzled that year, as she began her annual Matchmaking visits. As always, families contracted through her, most asking for rich pureblood girls who didn't realize just who they were. The Blacks, who had three daughters, were actually looking for a boy for their oldest, who didn't like the boys her family suggested. She seemed determined to be difficult, so they were trying to slip some acceptable choices into her range. Through the School Minerva had access to information on names in the Book , of who might come to Hogwarts in each year. She checked the family backgrounds, and made sure the 'best' were invited. There were many names in the Book, and Hogwarts staff selected which were invited every year, usually expecting 20 for each House. Most were purebloods, children of the powerful, and good marriages were important to arrange. There just were not enough children in the pureblood families, so more matches had to be found. That was her job! But this year, though she had found some very nice girls and even a few boys, none of their families seemed interested in Betrothals. None signed MG papers for her, either. Every single one of the families seemed to know some suitable Witch already!

Minerva was disappointed. Her retirement plan was mostly funded from those fees, and this year it looked as though she wouldn't be adding any to it. Her darling cottage in Corsica was already paid for. Perhaps it was time to consider retiring instead of just spending school breaks there? Albus thought she spent breaks in her family Manse missing Elphinstone, or visiting her many nieces and nephews. She had sold that drafty old thing to the Historic Register many years ago! She had Elphinstone's cottage in Hogsmeade rented out, saved most of her salary and fees, lived frugally at Hogwarts, and was actually quite wealthy now. She could disappear easily! She had thought of and was practicing a new transfiguration she wanted . When she had that down firmly (Minerva did everything firmly) she just might retire. She was young (for a Witch). Albus was twice her age, but she knew his doddering Grandfather act was just that – an act! He could easily live to twice his current age. However, she was tired of Hogwarts, tired of being cold. She could start a new life, even teaching, somewhere warm.


	10. Chapter 10 Fall 2

Squib 10 Fall 2

Tobias was alone one Saturday afternoon, unloading the end of a truck into the warehouse. Each chest had to be checked off the lading sheet as it was unloaded, and signed into the warehouse. He was almost done when he saw Dung peering around the end of the truck at him. "Whatcha doin?"

Tobias thought it was pretty clear what he was doing, but he answered politely enough, "Just abou' finished unloading these chests. I'll be glad to lock up and go home for dinner!"

"Here, lemme 'elp ya! Ain't got anyfing better to do anyhow!" Dung grabbed the next crate with surprising strength and put it on the dolly. Tobias checked the numbers and signed it off, before wheeling it in the wide door and stacking it for the Monday crew. He checked the number off that list, too. With Dung helping, he was able to finish quickly. He closed the truck doors and locked it up. Then he closed the warehouse, locking that up, too.

At this point Dung was getting antsy. "I'm thirsty! Let's go to the bar for a pint before ya go home. What's in all them crates, ennywho?"

"Just a minute. I have to put this clipboard and the keys through the slot in the back door of the shop. The boss will give them back to me when the next truck comes in on Tuesday. I have no idea what is in the crates, and don't care. He pays me to unload them." Tobias put the clipboard through the door, and made a big show of looking for the key. "Rats, I've dropped it again! Look around. I hope I didn't drop it in the warehouse!"

"Ya must've. I doan see them out here. C'mon, they're safe enough in there." Dung urged him along, and Tobias let himself be urged. Dung had one hand in his pocket. "Ya, I got enough coin for a brew for each of us!"

At the bar, they barely ordered before Dung put his hand in his pocket again, presumably for the 'coins'. His face changed. "I got a hole in me pocket! Nuffin in here! I gotta go look for what I dropped!" He was out the door without tasting his drink. Tobias laughed.

"What's so funny, Toby? Yer friend just stiffed you for the drinks!"

"I know, and he picked me pocket while he was helping' me at the warehouse! But, he didn't get what he thought he did! He got an old key I carry for luck, instead of the Warehouse key. I slipped that one into the lockbox with the clipboard when I was done! Me Lucky Key just saved me job!" He paid for the pints himself, and went home after downing about half of his own. He left Dung's on the rail, in case the man came back.

The next day, the same guys asked him, "Hey Toby, get your Lucky Key back?"

"Actually, I did! I walked home past the Warehouse and found it on the pavement! Maybe I really dropped it, or Dung did, or Dung tossed it away when it didn't open the doors?" He pulled an old key on a bit of string out of his pocket and showed it. "But, me wife gave me what-for when I got home! Said if I was going to be losing keys or hanging around with riff-raff that might be picking me pockets, I needed to keep me keys safer. Now I have to keep them on this!" He tugged slightly at his collar, pulling out part of a leather strap. His keys jingled down in his shirt.

Fleamont Potter was in his office, going over a Contract with his Lawyer. "So, Common Carrier wants to reduce the amount they are hauling for us AND increase our cost. At the same time, we have a dozen new shops wanting to carry our products in that area? We want to increase our market share there, and we have the opportunity, but no carrier? Write them a new Contract offer at the old price but reduced quantity. Write an ad requesting bids from other carriers in that area, details on request. In the description include that there are 18 current shops in that bid, but we expect to increase our market share so we want their bids to be scale-able as we grow in that area." So it was done.

"Hey Herman, have you seen the paper yet?"

"No. Something good in it?"

"Looks like Old Fleamont is looking for a delivery service, down along the South Coast. Don't you have a string of trucks down there? Why not put in a bid? If he knows you have them, he may be expecting you to do it. He's too sneaky to just send you the offer."

"You're right! I'll send for the bid description today!"

Later, Fleamont was turning purple! "I didn't know Bulstrode had a truck line in that area! No one else has answered? All right, we'll send him the description AND the sample, first-offer Contract to examine! But, Slytherin it up! You're MY Lawyer; make that Contract as favorable to me as you can! I already know HE knows about editing Contracts, so we'll see what he sends back."

"Yep, here it is! Anyone want to look? He's sent me another beautiful Contract!" Herman laid out the sheets on the big table in the Malfoy parlor. He got out his quill, and started editing the original, leaving a pile of copies for his friends to examine.

"Fleamont IS honoring you, but honestly, this is a dinky little thing! 18 shops, spread over the whole of the South Coast? That's barely a truckload, and has to be spread out between several. That per-unit profit has to be pretty low. Why are you interested?"

"Well, it IS Fleamont, and this is the first time we've done business, so I'd expect a small offer to begin. Second, read between the lines a bit. He's giving me some very good information! He's telling me HE wants to expand, and has more shops interested than his current trucker is interested in handling. In fact, the current carrier is cutting him back, indicating they are at maximum capacity and are not interested in expanding. Now, I have been considering whether it was worth expanding in that area since there was another company. I have plenty of capacity, even with his current offer. BUT, I'm interested in expanding and the competition is not! I'm going for it! I'm going to take out ads in every rag Common Carrier advertises in, and more. Any contract they turn down, I'm right there to take it at a competitive cost. Give me a few years and I will be the go-to service, and CC will have only their oldest and most loyal customers, with an aging fleet. I have a son just out of business school. I'll put him in charge of this line. If he does well, we'll be buying Common Carrier out in 10 years!"

Herman finished his edit by adding a paragraph offering to become Fleamont's sole carrier company. He really didn't expect to get that, but he had to respond with something Fleamont could take out. He did not sign it. This was only the first round of negotiation. His lawyer, Crabbe, took it to look over. He grunted that it looked fine to him. Herman was really good at Contracts, but he kept a specialist on retainer to avoid mistakes.

The next day, Fleamont was almost in tears. He had no other offers, and he needed that delivery service last week! Common Carrier had accepted the reduced contract with thanks, glad to drop deliveries outside their preferred area. Bull Run was the only offer he had. He angrily crossed out the sole carrier offer, checked to be sure there weren't any other details he wouldn't like. The cost was the same as CC, so he couldn't even complain about that. Diggle, his lawyer, OK'd it, and he signed. The lawyer sent it back to Bulstrode, who also signed.

Petunia was having a wonderful time. She was advancing in the Karate class (2 nights a week) and doing as well as older women in the Friday night self-defense class. Her Mum and Eileen had joined her in that, so she wouldn't be alone. (Besides, though they had not told her yet, they were both expecting and needed to be very flexible.) Thursday half-day afternoons she went straight from school to the class the Culinary school offered for children. She was too young for more than basic classes, but she truly enjoyed them. On Saturdays after school she had tutoring at the Library with Eileen, and later in the afternoons she worked at her father's Chemist shop. Usually she just clerked, helping customers or answering the phone, but she also did some cleaning. Magical cleaning, looking for and canceling charms. She had identified the young woman they all referred to as 'the Watcher', who came in frequently for a fizzy drink. Pet made sure the lady saw her working with the squirt bottle and cleaning rags. She and her father made frequent comments about feeling itchy, and some spots just looking off-color. Let the Watcher think it was a very clean store, and somehow the muggle cleaners removed the charms.

There was a new rack of wares near the front register. Harold had discovered a section in his catalog that he didn't remember ever seeing before, even though he thought he knew that catalog well. Near the back, there was a page or two of 'Specialty Herbals and Teas' he could order, supplied by Sappington Farms. Harold had decided to carry them, with a selection of both categories. It turned out to be a good decision. As they met more squibs, many became customers, and were glad to find a source for products they recognized. The Watcher was surprised when she saw the display, but nothing was magical. She eventually because a regular tea customer, which amused the Evans.

Harold also helped Petunia with her homework when the shop was empty, or sometimes in the evenings at home. He was rather a Latin scholar (he needed to be as a Chemist) so he was overseeing her translation work, She was into her second Book of Virgil now, which he said was very good for her age! He was not particularly good at French but he was fully Bi-lingual in German, so he had promised to oversee her beginning that language next Fall.

"What is your daughter studying at that Art school? Anything useful?"

"Well, besides the regular classes, this year they are doing quite a lot with Fabrics. She's written us about collecting and cleaning wool from the various animals the school keeps, carding, spinning, dyeing, and weaving wool, linen, cotton and silk. They even have an animal husbandry class, though they do not do all the care of all the animals themselves. She did embroidery already, but this Fall she's learned to knit. They have been comparing different methods of Lace making. One of her classmates knows how to make genuine cushion Lace! These are all essential skills for an Art Historian, Museum Restoration work, Theater costumer, or someone going into commercial clothing manufacture. Even Retail – the big name designer companies need people who really know cloth."

"I never realized all of that! You are right – Art School really does teach useful topics!"

At Hogwarts, James and his friends were giving out fewer chocolates, but only because his latest box from his father was a huge assortment of Turkish Delight. Powdered sugar finger marks began to decorate robes. He left a box open in his Common Room, with a sign that said "Take One!" He gave a green ribboned gift box to Miriam at dinner in the Great Hall, and a smaller red ribboned one to Lily when he passed her on the stairs. All three Marauders seemed to carry a box to every class and shared them freely. Remus continued sharing his muggle chocolate drops.

Lily was learning to knit, and making great progress. Alice tutored her in Binns class. Her first caps and gloves had been a bit lumpy, but she was doing much better and had ambitions to try sweaters. She had traded embroidery drawings and a jar of malt balls for enough thick green wool to make a cardigan for her father.

James was a little confused. "I am just not seeing the effect my Dad predicted with the candy. I'm popular, that's true. We all are, but I ought to be King of the school by now! The Slytherins aren't as happy as we hoped. They are close, but it's more that they are suspicious of everything. Even the firsties go everywhere in groups, supervised between every class.

Miriam ought to be smiling at Snivilous, yet she barely seems to know he exists. She seems tolerant of ME, smiling when I give her candy, but it's more the way you would smile at a child being cute! I don't WANT her to think I'm a child being cute!

Remus, you have done a great job of getting close to Lily, and I know you have been giving her plenty of chocolates, but she hasn't smiled at me once! I'm not sure she's even eaten any of the Turkish Delight – I haven't seen any powdered sugar on her, and you know that stuff gets everywhere! Does she mention me in your study group? Has she laughed at me behind my back? Is she beginning to favor me at all?"

"No. I don't push it, of course, but she really doesn't seem to pay any attention to you. She hasn't talked about her own Betrothal, either. I have no idea who it's to, and she has mentioned no details of her Contract. I wonder if Lily's Betrothed is even here at Hogwarts? She spends most of her time with Alice, and Alice talks about her own Betrothal to Frank, but he's been coming to our study group, and tutors us. Very nice guy! It's clear he and Alice really are in love. Yes, I share chocolates as we leave the Library, and Lily shares those malt balls she likes so much, but no one seems to eat the Turkish Delight. Apparently we're all chocolate addicts!"

Sirius piped up, "We are ready with the first funny prank anytime you are. I've mixed up a set of hair potions that change their colors – except no one gets any House colors! There are 4 different ones, each with 4 different trigger words. The effect is delayed a few minutes after the trigger word, to make it harder to identify. Each time they say a trigger word, their hair will change. I want to see the Headmaster in bright pink!"

"Perfect! We'll ask the elves to put it in the morning juice. I know they put vitamins in it, so the taste being a bit off won't be noticed. The elves love a good joke!"

"Just be careful NOT to eat a Bezoar today or tomorrow. Their effect is for about 3 days, so we have to let them wear off. Wouldn't do for US to be the only ones in the school not affected!"

The third day after this little conversation in their room happened to be the morning after the full moon. Remus was in the hospital wing. The Marauders carried on anyhow. Sporting hot pink, lime, or purple hair they went up to visit him, carrying a vial of the morning juice. "Here buddy, can't have you left out!"

Remus looked better than usual. Perhaps he wasn't quite as sick this time? "Won't work. I'm full of healing potions, and those have Bezoars in them. No one will see me in here, anyhow. Let me know how it works!" He laid the vial of juice on his table.

As soon as the Marauders left, his study group slipped back around the curtain. "That's going to be interesting, but I don't think for the reasons they expect!" None of them had funny hair. Severus continued, "They haven't noticed that NONE of their joke potions have worked on everyone. When the Slytherins discovered the potions in the candy on the train, it started a whole investigation. There will be a few people with funny hair, but only a few. Most of the smaller children are eating Bezoars every day. My Grandfather has turned his information over to the DMLE, and to say they are a bit upset is putting it mildly. I am surprised Miriam is still interested in him, but she says boys have to begin somewhere. Apparently her father has great respect for James' father, and they hope he is beginning to show similar talent. His plot to disrupt his Betrothal is backfiring on him!" Sevi pocketed the vial of juice from the table to send his Grandfather.

Poppy, noticing the Marauders had left, came in to shoo the rest of the visitors off to classes. She had not noticed the wisps of hair escaping her hood were fuscia. Lily took pity on her, and offered her a malt ball. "Well, thank you dear. I don't get a lot of candy and it's sweet of you to offer yours..." At that point Frank caught her as she fainted. They laid her on an empty bed.

"I think I had better call my Grandfather. Do you think the Floo is connected? Should we call St. Mungos AND my Grandfather?""

Frank nodded, as he checked her pulse. He had taken the class in first aid, though he had not expected to use it on the teacher! "Call both, and have your Grandfather call the DMLE. It's connected for calls so she can contact parents in a hurry, and it will allow passage to St. Mungo's Emergency Entrance."

Minutes late, a lime-coated medic had taken Poppy (whose hair was brown again), and been told it was a Bezoar reaction. "Never saw THAT happen before! She must have had some potion in her system that was only partially canceled, and the shock was too much. We'll sort her out right away! I'll send a trainee to watch this ward until she can return – I see you have a student in here who needs care. Hmm, I think Belby may be back from his night Clinic. I'll check. Be right back!"

A few minutes later the medic was not back, but a sleepy intern stumbled through. "I'm Belby. Jones told me there was a student here for me to watch while they sort the school Nurse out. Oh, there he is! Unless the rest of you have something I need to know, you had better go to class." He grabbed a handful of Hall Passes from the jar and gave each one.

"I'll stay. I think you know my Grandfather?" The rest left, but Sevi stayed. "There are likely to be some more people in here because of a prank being played – that's what happened to Madame Poppy. She didn't even know the prank caught her. We gave her a Bezoar, which caused her major reaction. I'd suggest you get out the jar of Bezoars and stuff one in anyone with weird hair, but be ready for a few odd reactions like hers."

"And your Grandfather is?"

"Lord Alexander Prince."

"Oh! Right! He set me up with a bit of research that is looking very good! I think I'm going to be going to his company when I finish my Internship. Medical Potions is a very challenging field! Are you going to be coming when you graduate?"

"Not for a while. I think he has some plan in motion for me, an Apprenticeship - and he wants me to go to college or Medical School."

"Really," Remus spoke up from his bed. "I didn't know he was your Grandfather. I wonder if he'd be willing to take me, too? I'm VERY interested in Healing!" Belby turned, and for the first time really looked at the boy in the bed.

"You have to be kidding. I just happen to be sent to tend you ? Jones, I'm either going to choke you or buy you a beer! You knew perfectly well who you were sending me to! WHERE is your File? What has she been giving you?" He grabbed the clipboard from the end of the bed, and then dove into the office for the main files. Severus decided this was a good time for him to go to his next class.

There were a few students with colored hair in almost every class, and all were laughing at each other, shouting random words. "Professor." "Juice." "Cat." Every few minutes one would turn a different color, and the set would go back over the words the victim had tried. The Ravenclaws had actually worked out several of the trigger words, and were able to change at will. All of the Professors had been caught, and were trying to be dignified. Well, all except Slughorn, who was bald. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, but when he turned up at dinner his hair was still white. Sirius was disappointed! Actually, who was affected was so random that no one was sure how it had been administered! No Slytherins, about half the Lions, and somewhat more than a quarter of the Badgers and Ravens, as well as the teachers. It wore off overnight, leaving many giggling in the morning.

Remus reported that he was ordered to a full physical exam the day after school got out for the holidays. Meanwhile, the hospital wing was continuing to be staffed by a rotation of St. Mungos Interns. Interestingly, the Interns seemed to be stuffing Bezoars into everyone who came in to the hospital wing for anything at all – even girls picking up monthly supplies!

The Marauders didn't need the Bezoars, because they had their own. But, the very next day the three boys all turned bright orange, purple, or lime green, and could not get it to cancel! Hair, robes, and skin – even their teeth! Resigned, they went to the Intern, who just laughed and told them it would wear off in 24 hours. It did, leaving them baffled as to who had gotten revenge.

Apparently Poppy was far sicker than they thought, and would be in the Potions Damage Ward for a while, allowed no visitors. None at all! Minerva had tried see her, and been politely refused. Dumbledore had gone with a large box of Honeydukes candy as a gift for the staff, and still been refused permission! He did not notice that behind him as he left, the unopened box was taken by a man in a dark red robe, who exchanged it for a fresh one. When he got back to the school, it occurred to Dumbledore to collect Poppy's medical file. He was worried about the potion damage, and wanted to know just what she had been taking besides the potions HE fed all the staff and students. The Intern in her office told him those were confidential files he couldn't look at. Then, kindly, the Intern told him they had already been taken to St. Mungos for her Healers to work with.

The Intern did not mention that samples had also been taken of every potion in the wing. Some whole stocks had been replaced with standardized ones from the Hospital, and he was currently examining Records to find who had been given the suspect vials. He was very curious why Slughorn was supplying the school with alternatives to the standard recipes.

Lily finished the dark green sweater for her father, and began a sky blue set for her mother. It was full Winter now, dark and cold, so she had plenty of time in the evenings. All of the girls around her were also working on holiday gifts, so the Common Room was very cozy and domestic. The boys, shuddering at it all, tended to congregate in their dorms playing Snap and gobstones, and reading Quidditch magazines. They would order boxes of candy for everyone.

Lily found classes were very interesting, both the magic classes and her correspondence classes. The correspondence was a literature based program, so she always had a book to read in her bag. She read during meals, waiting for classes to begin, and in her bed at night. She was well ahead on her Magic homework, even the essays, which she finished easily in the Library study group. Frank was very helpful! Arithmancy and Runes were as interesting as she had hoped, and having class with Alice and Sev made doing the homework fun! They had a project, of setting up parallel Rune sets in the three alphabets they had covered so far. The Bonus challenge was to find an Arithmancy equation that did the same job. While they could set up the Runic array sets, the bonus meant deconstructing each set into its Arithmancy equivalent- and they did NOT match. Having been frustrated for a week, Sevi had an idea, "How about we set up the Arithmancy first, for something simple, and then write the Rune sequences to match that?" It worked, for their first group grade of 'O'.

All of them liked this year's Defense teacher. For a change, she was both a woman and fairly young, and pretty. She wore pretty robes, too. She would wear the official black robe when required, but loosely thrown over her shoulders, and shrug it off on the nearest chair when she entered her classroom. This encouraged many of the children to take more care with their own appearance. As the year advanced it became clear she really liked the Hogwarts food, because she put on a few pounds. This was actually something there wasn't much trouble with at Hogwarts. Doing Magic burned a lot of calories and the children were encouraged to eat a heavy diet. Add the effect of climbing all of those stairs, day after day, multiple times, and most children stayed in decent shape without any trouble. Very thin children were often quietly taken to the Hospital Wing for examinations, to be sure they weren't ill.


	11. Chapter 11 A Conversation

Squib 11 A Conversation

"Hello, Love. It's been a while since you called me. What's going on over there? How goes the breeding program? Are the Magicals getting stronger, as we intended, as you breed the lost lines back to the main? Do you think you are getting the Vaults back into proper hands? What are the political Alliances doing?"

"I called because things are NOT going well this year. I need your devious mind. First is the breeding program. Minerva has not managed to arrange a single new Contract between a squib-born and a Magical. We still have Pure Bloods asking for suitable brides or even grooms, but even some she thought she had set up fell through. One of our best light-side supporters sons was caught in a Contract they don't want, so we need help breaking that. I'll send you a copy to think about. Meanwhile, they are trying to coax their intended squib-born into breaking her own Contract, which is tricky and delicate without having a copy. They will take her as a chattel if they can't marry her. Minerva will be working harder on the choices for next year! The Pure Bloods are getting both stronger and richer through these marriages, and we are doing a good job of cleaning out Squib lines. When it comes time to control the muggles, they won't have any magical blood to help them this time.

The political Alliances are doing fine. Your old Knights have become very respectable, serving in many levels of the government as well as Commerce. Most of them have begun to follow the little Dark Lord we set up, so they are well distracted from our plans yet available when we will want them.

I am, of course, the Leader of the Light Faction, which means they will be helpless. I tell them how to vote, and give plausible reasons for the Bills I want passed. I keep all the secrets. I make all the decisions, including who their children marry! Their funds are MY funds, to fight the new war against the Dark!

Second problem is that the potion treatments at the school are not working as well as they ought to. That's where I need your help. I am an Alchemist, but I don't have the TIME to tweak out every single interaction. You are the Potion Master and you have time. I'll get you any supplies you want. Somehow I must have missed a major interaction. Our School Mediwitch collapsed unexpectedly, in front of a group of students visiting a friend. One had been in a first aid class, and knew the Hospital Floo was connected to St. Mungos, so they called there for help before notifying ME. She was in the Potions Damage Ward before I even knew she was ill, and they took her personal File. I don't know what she has taken, or why. I do know there was a prank going on that day, It was only a simple hair color change potion, but it was put in the Pumpkin juice with the Loyalty enforcer, so it might be that, except that the other teachers are fine. The student Loyalty doses need some adjustment, too. They are complaining that the juice tastes odd, and they aren't drinking it. The whole of Slytherin drinks only water! They aren't eating dessert, either, though that might be the effect of the whole school stuffing themselves on candy. They usually run out earlier, but the parents seem to be keeping them supplied."

"The Mediwitch? Medics are well-known for dosing themselves at every sniffle! They are the biggest Hypochondriacs I ever knew! I'm going to guess she took a basic Healing Potion, one with a Bezoar in it, and it was enough to cause a cascade effect with all the other potions she's had. I'll simply list out the ingredients in the potions we know or suspect she's had, and cancel out whatever a Bezoar would. What is left will be what is affecting her now. I'll guess that's what the Healers are doing, except they know what's in her File but not what you have given her over the years. I'll come up with a different Antidote, but you will have to figure out some way to get it into her.

Yes, I'll look over this Contract your man wants to break. Surely they built in some escape Clauses?"

"Fleamont thinks the only possibility is in the Infertility Clause, which is one he wrote in to affect the Squib-born they aimed the Contract at. HOW it wound up in the hands of a Slytherin Pure Blood family who were willing to consider it, he has no idea. But, his son IS quite young, and he's hoping the boy tests as incapable of siring an Heir at this time. That would break it. The other option is if the girl decides to break it. They are trying to develop her interest in almost any other boy, but so far it is showing no effect."

"So, the Slytherin edited the Contract to be fair to both children? That's a bit unusual! But, you may have already identified part of your problem. Answer me a few questions, please? The boy has been passing out plenty of candy. He is also a prankster, known to use potions. Has the Slytherin girl shared any treats?"

"Yes, her Mother sent her a huge box of chocolate biscuits for Nov 1, very amusing! They were all shaped like bats, with frosting faces on them that she said were members of her family. I saw her biting into one that she said looked like her Grandfather. Young James ate a white-frosted one she said was her Mother, and the Marauders had 'cousins'. But the Slytherins were all eating them, laughing at the designs. In fact, everyone was. The next week her mother sent another box of biscuits shaped like firecrackers for Guy Fawkes. I did a quiet check, myself. There was no potion in those biscuits! Just a nice treat."

"I think there was something, and I think I know what. Don't worry, it won't hurt anyone. You and I take it in our daily tonic! I'm thinking of HGH, though I wonder where she got enough! It's not detectable in the human body because our bodies produce it naturally. Athletes and body-builders use it because it truly builds up the body, unlike steroids which tear it down. It's also used to treat several medical problems."

"So, why would she put it in biscuits she shares with everyone?"

"The only one she really cares about is James. He's young, very young to marry, and probably infertile. But, HGH just might kick James into early puberty. There is no stopping it, either. If James starts a growth spurt and sprouts a beard, she wins. Did the Potters not realize that playing the Slytherin game was pitting themselves against the experts? Slytherin Courtship expects feints and tricks, feeling out the others weaknesses. A good Slytherin marriage is between two who know each other so well they can spot tricks. They eat pranks for breakfast. Better pranks get more respect, and mean you respect them more. James has actually been courting his Betrothed in the exact way she expects. She's probably been eating Bezoars all year, and may have all of her House doing so as well. Since HGH isn't a potion, but a natural human product, this will work even if James is eating Bezoars like popcorn. That explains at least part of your potion conundrum. A large percentage of your students are immune to your potions."

"Won't she get jealous seeing him pursuing another girl? Giving her candy and gifts? Taking every opportunity to be with Lily? Trying to push Miriam toward another boy? Encouraging other boys to flirt with her?"

"No. Those are ALL standard courting behavior she will expect. Lily is actually a 'safe' object for James to pursue precisely because she IS Betrothed to someone else. They all prove he will do anything to get Miriam's attention. She will probably act amused and ignore most of it, provoking him into wilder behavior until she's leading him around on a string. He's already hers, and she knows it. She'll be setting up more reasons for him to hang around. Biscuits are only the first salvo. Watch out for the Betrothal presents – they ought to be spectacular. I can tell YOU weren't a Slytherin!"

"YOU weren't a Slytherin, either. You never went to Hogwarts."


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas 1973

My apologies! THIS is Ch 12. Ch 13 was duplicated somehow, so you get TWO chapters today! Tomorrow we resume, with Ch 14.

Squib 12 More letters:

"Jamie, We are invited to a Yule dinner and Ball at the Bulstrode home. Your Mother says we must reciprocate, so we are planning a small New Year's celebration at our home. She is going to take you for new formal robes the first day you return. You will need two separate sets, and she will probably buy three just to be sure you have enough. No fussing over the fittings! If you need any new school things this would be a good time to order them. Be sure to read over the section in that book on Balls and so on – we absolutely must be on our best manners! You also have a check-up scheduled at the Healer's office on that day. Dad"

"Dad, I've been examining this Pure Blood Etiquette book you sent me. The section on Betrothal gifts suggests I need a really spectacular Christmas/Yule gift for Miriam. Could you find something? Maybe something cursed? She's really beginning to annoy me because nothing I do bothers her. The candies don't work. The prank potion Siri came up with just made her smile like you would smile at a cute little kid. I AM NOT A CUTE LITTLE KID! She isn't bothered by me paying attention to Lily. In fact, I think they are becoming friends. Oh, I will need a real gift for Lily and her family, but it can't be something suitable for a Courtship gift, but has to be more than the large chocolate bars I'm giving everyone. Yes, I'll go for the new clothes. I need new boots anyhow. Mine are getting too tight, and my sleeves are getting short. I need a haircut. James"

"Jamie, Got the gifts covered. I'll be sending you a shrunken box just before you come home. You do give a little one, same as the rest, to Miriam. She gets her big one at the Dinner. The one for Lily's family will be shipped to their house. Dad"

"Mum, Thank you for the gift-wrapped jars of malt balls. I know it's a bit early but I'm starting to pass them out now, rather than waiting until the last few days when we will all be busy with exams. I've also knit mittens and scarves for many of my friends. For the teachers I have embroidered small pictures, so I need you to send me 2 dozen small wooden embroidery hoops, about 3 inches, some pretty ribbon, and some green felt for backing to make them into hanging ornaments. And some good glue! Can you believe there's no glue in this Art school? I can hardly wait to get home! I am nervous about this Betrothal Dinner you've arranged. What if his family doesn't like me? Lily".

The sweets war continued. James switched to Christmas hard candies, including peppermint canes. The pure bloods had never seen many of these, but the muggle born loved them. Miriam shared out traditional small cake rolls in the shape of Yule Logs, filled with whipped cream and frosted with chocolate 'bark'. Dessert continued to be a very small item at dinner.

On the last night, after the Feast, the tables in the Great Hall were pushed back and the benches arranged to face the wall behind the teachers' table, which was now opened to reveal a stage. While the older students went out to the Rose Gardens for a dance, the smaller students enjoyed the play "Pippi Longstocking."

On the train, finally, Lily and Alice collapsed into a compartment. Frank, Sevi, and Remus stacked their own bags and lunches on the rack, made sure the girls had change to buy cocoa, and took off down the hall to see other friends. Argent mewed to be let out of his carrier, so the girls began brushing him again. Lily was getting tired of this, but Alice seemed to find it soothing. Various friends popped their heads in for holiday greetings, but none stayed long. Several traded candy for skeins of colored thread, for the box Lily was collecting (for Petunia.)

The Marauders came by, passing out wrapped chocolate bars to the boys and tiny wrapped gifts to the girls. The gifts turned out to be tiny globes with flowers suspended in them. Each had a gold string for hanging on a necklace. They were very pretty, though Lily could see the red glow on them. Not a potion, this time. These were charmed to make you feel favorable to the gifter. Hers was an exotic red tiger lily; Alice had a cluster of bluebells. They left them in the boxes as they politely thanked the boys, and gave them each a jar of malt balls in return. When they left, Lily quickly finited the charms.

Their next visitor was Miriam. They were becoming friends, with their mutual interests. Lily gave Miriam a set of silver gloves and a matching scarf. Alice gave her a jar of malt balls. Miriam gave Alice a new cat comb, and then turned to Lily. "This is actually more of a loan, so I'm including a set of blank books. This a copy of a very rare book our family has kept. This is what is called a 'student copy', which means it will evaporate in about 6 months. You have that long to read it. Don't try to do a magic copy – that will destroy it! Our family always studies it by making a hand copy, which gives you your own notes to keep. Notice that this is really two books. Flip it over to read the second. I had to memorize both before I started Hogwarts, and I think you will find it very useful. I see you already finited the charm on those flowers. That is in the book. I am glad you are alert."

She left. Frank and Remus both came back. Both were wearing their dark red scarves – not the bright Gryffindor Red, but the deep, almost black-red of the Aurors. Remus was still thinking about Healing as a profession. Lily expected to make him a lime green set in a few years, but this was more acceptable to his room mates. Sevi, in the compartment with the Slytherin boys again, was snuggled into his silver-and-green set. As Malfoy talked, Sevvy appeared to be listening as he fingered his new scarf. Actually, he had Malfoy tuned out. He was feeling the tiny embroidery stitches that filled the entire weave. Of the same wool, they were completely invisible. Protection, healing, power, over and over in every rune set they knew.

At King's Cross, Remus found his father, who took him on a second train. Belby had arranged for Remus to have a full physical at the small Clinic he was doing research in. At the second stop, they changed to a taxi, soon arriving at... a Bull Run truck stop? Mr. Lupin checked the address again, but this was where Belby had told them to meet him. They went in and quickly spotted the bright lime coat.

"Good, good! You're right on time! I can show you around, because there aren't many here tonight. Tomorrow we will be packed! Here's my office and tiny Clinic space. Down the hall is the restaurant, which is always open, and the Dispatch Office. Through that door, marked "Kennels", are the kennels, with space for 50. Over here are classrooms and the training center. Now, upstairs there is the dorm with property lockers, the showers, a large gymnasium and Dojo."

"So, why are WE here? We're not truckers, though this is clearly a fine, clean facility."

"Because I am doing Research on Lycanthropy. Remus is the youngest survivor I've ever seen. I know there are others, but the wild packs tend to hide them. Were have a lot of trouble holding jobs, but trucking is perfect for them. The Bull Line, owned by the Bulstrode family, hires all the Were they can find. They are trained as truckers, but they are also encouraged to complete their mundane school certificates. Any that have Magic are tutored to their OWLs, further if they wish. Having steady jobs, school certificates, legal wands, and a safe haven for the Moon times, means they are respectable citizens. Bulstrode even includes full Medical packages, and buys their potions through Prince Apothecary. Prince arranged for me. The Ministry knows nothing of any of this, and we plan to keep it that way. These Were live on the mundane side, but the National Health doesn't see them because of the Statute.

Tomorrow night is the Full Moon, and Remus can stay here where he is safe. Every kennel will have an occupant, who is fed and watered and given any medical care needed in the morning. Then they shower, dress, sleep if they need to, and collect the next assignment. Some of them live here when they are not in the trucks. Some have other homes, even families. Bulstrodes have several of these trucking centers around the country, and are currently building a new one near Brighton. They do have mundane staff, who cover moon-time runs.

Tonight, just enjoy dinner and look around. Meet some of the guys as they come in – we do segregate women at a twinned Center to reduce fights. Here's the key to a private room, right next to mine, though I won't be getting much sleep. Early tomorrow Remus will join the guys going through full physicals as they come in, including blood work. We repeat it all after the Full Moon. These guys are permanently assigned to this Center, so we know how many are coming in each month. I'll be repeating this next month at a different Center, and so on. My friend Jones, whom you saw at Hogwarts, will be joining me tomorrow. I wish I had more help, but I take what I can get! It takes me all month to run the lab work on one set of samples.

Remus may have given us a good idea. He was in very good shape when we first saw him. Nothing in his Records suggests that was normal, so I suspect something unusual. Remus has been eating Bezoars all Fall. I'm going to recruit as many Were as I can to do the same, and get their samples again next time I'm here. I'll want to see Remus as often as we can arrange it. After all, I have plenty of Controls who are not taking them!"

Two days later, as the Evans were preparing to go to the Betrothal Dinner, an Eagle Owl appeared at the kitchen window. Petunia opened it quickly! The bird was carrying a stiff scroll of parchment tied with red ribbon, and a small red box. The Evans name was on both. Harold knew the birds were unusually intelligent, so he decided to try asking questions. "May I read the scroll before deciding to touch the box?" The bird nodded, stiffly. Petunia fetched a bowl of water, which the bird accepted and drank while Harold untied the scroll.

"My dear Evans, Euphemia and I enjoyed our brief meeting with you last September. Even though our children did not become Betrothed, and indeed are now Betrothed to others, we wished to extend a seasonal token of our respect and continued hope for friendship in the future. Our son gave us the idea, with the trinkets he gave all the girls at school. Sincerely, the Potters"

"Lily, what 'trinkets'?" Lily went up to her room and fetched the bead from her trunk, still in the tiny box and paper tissue wrapping.

"He did give these to all the girls. Alice got a nosegay of bluebells, and Miriam had a black rose. I saw many of the girls wearing them, and they were all different. I finited the compulsion spell on all I could, and never took mine out of the tissue. It's been in my trunk. Miriam finited her own. She knows what he's up to, and actually thinks his plotting is cute. He doesn't fool her a bit!"

Harold thought a minute, and then fetched a good fountain pen and writing paper.

"My dear Potters, I thank you for the expression of respect and offer of friendship. We shall see what works out in the future. Tokens such as James gave all of the girls are sweet nothings, and of course Lily gave candy to everyone. More than that we must refuse, and return unopened as inappropriate when our children are involved with others. Sincerely, Harold Evans" He folded this properly, sealed it in a matching envelope addressed to the Potters, and turned to the bird again, tying the letter to the original ribbon.

"Could you take this letter and return the box to those who sent them to us? We prefer to not accept the box." The bird nodded again, stretched out its mighty wings from one side of the room to the other, and shot out the window faster than they could blink.

The Evans looked at each other. Lily placed the bead in its wrapping on the kitchen table, and each touched their portkey, saying 'Haven.'" A moment later the room was empty.


	13. Chapter 13 Parties

This is Ch 13. If you missed 12, which I discovered had not been posted and is now, click the 'back' arrow to read it! My apologies, and CH 14 will post tomorrow.

Squib 13 Parties

James did need new clothes. Everything was too small, too tight, too short. He had acne, and his hair was oily as well as needing cut. Euphemia loved shopping, and getting to do a second round of school shopping PLUS buying three sets of formal wear was invigorating! James merely tolerated it, relaxing as he changed into clothes that actually fit. Then they went to the Checkup. The family Healer measured and tested, and then finally wrote his official findings out for Fleamont. James was in early Puberty, and in his first growth spurt. His hormone levels were up, but he was still a child. He recommended repeating the tests at Easter Break. The appointment was made. Shopping done, the family could relax for a day. James made his family laugh, telling the story of the color change prank, including the mystery retaliation.

Siri had also gone home. He didn't expect much of a welcome, but was shocked at what did happen. His Mum swept him into her arms, crying with joy, and his father clapped him on the back. He, too, was hustled into shopping for dress clothes to match his baby brother. They had a big Dinner to attend.

"That's my older boy! You can't believe how cunning he is! He actually managed to convince the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor! Now he's the best friend of Potter's boy James! How he figured out on that short train ride that Potter was actually a Slytherin hiding in a different House, I have NO idea! How he's managed to pull it off, I don't know. I had no idea he was such a good actor! But you know Fleamont Potter wrote those Contracts! That family is pure Snake, and MY son is his son's best friend! Bulstrode can't stop bragging on the Marriage Contract they made. If there were a Potter girl I'd be trying for a Contract for one of my boys! They do have two more friends, those Marauders, and I have 3 nieces to Contract out. We need to bind that whole group!"

"Going to Mark those children when they get older? Abraxus is talking about creating some kind of 'Inner Circle' for the Dark Lord. His son will be marked as soon as he graduates."

"Not on your life! None of ours will be marked! Loyalty is one thing, but our boy is more subtle than that. If any of the others decide to be Marked we may have to engineer a noisy Family Rift for our public face. Might have to kick Siri out and let Fleamont finish raising him. That might even be a great idea! I'll run it past my boy to see if it fits his long-term plans. I'm beginning to see where he's going with this, and I really don't want to stop him!"

"James, help! MY family is talking Marriage Contracts! Andi may be my favorite cousin, but I don't want to marry her! She doesn't want to marry, me, either. She's interested in that Hufflepuff muggle born, and that will really set the nifflers loose! Happily, her parents are already in negotiations with the Lestrange and Malfoy families for Bella and little Cissi, or Remus and Peter would be next! WE need to find some safe girls before my Family take the choice out of our hands! Must run – Mum's discovered my school things are getting tight and has decided I need a new, 'suitable for the Heir' wardrobe. The tailor just arrived."

James had his own problems. It was Christmas Eve, and his Betrothal Dinner was upon him. His hair was cut short, and his mother had scrubbed his acne raw before feeding him some medium-strength healing potion. His nose was still greasy. He had on a formal suit that, while it was made to his measure, was still cut like a child's. He understood this as a ploy by his Father, but he didn't like it. The huge bow tie was ridiculous! He held a rectangular gift box carefully as he walked.

"We have brought a suitable Betrothal gift for the family, but this is fairly large. It will need something like a large, sturdy table, with plenty of light."

"Asphodel Bulstrode thought a minute, and then led them into her Day Parlor, which was prominently decorated with a full Egyptian Sarcophagus between the windows. There was a sturdy library table in the center of the room. "Will this do? " It did, and Fleamont nodded. James set the box in the middle of the table.

Miriam and her mother carefully pulled the ribbons loose, and the box folded back, tumbling off the edge (where an elf snatched it away before it hit the floor.) The contents enlarged until they nearly filled the table. It was a Terrarium, made from a full sized glass coffin. The plants inside were thriving, swaying as they settled into place. "Oh look – there's a Dwarf Venomous Tentacula! An Amanita Deathcap! There's Wolfsbane! There's Wormwood in the moss! Belladonna, Nicotina, Sopophorous Bean plants, Wode, and Asphodel!" "I found some Black Widow spiders and look, there are South American Poison Dart frogs!" "I see some Oriental Poppies!" "Oh, how cute – a Spindle with Draught of Living Death on the tip! It's a Sleeping Beauty Coffin! One of the most Romantic love stories there is!" The Bullstode ladies were clearly delighted with the gift.

Herman turned to the Potters. "Well, you have outdone yourselves! I can't imagine anything that would please them more! I feel I am outclassed, for I only have a book for you. It IS a very rare book, and autographed. I am sure you will find useful. Miriam memorized our copy before she went to Hogwarts, and has told us how helpful it was, but she didn't think James has read it." He handed over a gift wrapped copy of Viridian Victus' "101 Easy Detections", which was back-to-back with his "101 Easy Keys and Counters". It was the same book Miriam had loaned Lily, though this was not a 'student copy.'

Fleamont examined the book with interest. He had heard of this book, but never seen one. Victus was a prolific author, but some of his first titles were almost impossible to get hold of. They had been carefully spelled to make permanent copies almost impossible to make. A clear warning was on the spine. Fleamont accepted it very politely, and slid the book into his pocket.

"Did you hear what Potters gave Miriam as her Betrothal Gift? Our wives and daughters are all in the Day Parlor looking! How are we ever going to match that? Potter shows us up every time! HOW did that man get into Gryffindor?"


	14. Chapter 14 January 1974 - Easter

Squib 14 January 1974

Lily was glad to go back to school. They had done homework every day, because her mother had bought more blank books and set all three to making neat copies of Miriam's book. You could only do copy work so long at a time before your hands cramped, so they had also spent hours playing 'Pong' and 'Pac Man', and outside throwing snowballs. They continued with karate and self-defense classes, where it was clear Petunia was far ahead of them. Petunia participated in her first karate competition, in Manchester. Last, there had been the wonderful news that both her Mum and Eileen were going to have babies! She needed to start knitting layettes right away! They didn't know yet whether they were having boys or girls, so she was going to need neutral colors. Maybe yellow and pale green?

Miriam came down the train, passing out biscuits shaped like snowflakes, blue icing with white designs, all different. She and her mother must have spent days making so many! Again, they were delicious and everyone ate several. Lily was quit polite and asked Miriam to watch her doing some of the detection she had already learned from the book. The biscuits came up clean, of course. Miriam said she was doing them correctly, and congratulated her on learning so fast. James came past about then, and also accepted biscuits. Then he stood there casting detection at the plate until all the girls laughed! A that, he grabbed a box from her stack and took off.

Back in their own compartment James dropped the box of biscuits on the seat next to the others, who dug right in. James munched one, dripping crumbs and ignoring manners as he fumed. "It didn't work. All that work with the candy and the potions and the spells, and it didn't work. Lily's father actually refused to accept delivery of my father's Friendship Gift at Yule. Dad stripped the spellwork and gave it to Mother. No point in wasting it! Mum loves the little flower garden almost as much as the Bulstrodes loved the cursed coffin! We thought that was threatening – they thought it was romantic! Lily was brushing that cat again and barely noticed when I stopped by. Instead of kissing me, she laughed at me! They all did! I stole their biscuits and ran, and I could hear Miriam's booming laugh behind me all the way into the next car! I'll make her so mad at me that she'll break the Betrothal! The prank war is ON!

For my Betrothal gift, Miriam gave me this rare book. We need to memorize it, and use it, because I'm sure this is how she and the Snakes avoid our tricks. I haven't tried these on any of our candies – they are all gone – but I'm sure one or more of these betrayed us. So, anything we do has to avoid anything in this book. Miriam knows all of these."

Siri examined the book. "I've heard of this. I think my Family has a copy in our Library. We were taught a lot of these as children, though I never sat down and memorized it. I can work with this. I'll do layered pranks. There will be something one of these will detect, which can be easily canceled or avoided. But, I'll put in a second trick that won't show up! I'm sure there are some! Remus, we need more research!"

The boys straightened up and leaned their heads together to plan. This required more nudging and scooting than normal. They seemed to have more knees and elbows than they should, and their feet took more floor space. Perhaps this compartment was a small one?

Lily had a new project. She was to start a Muggles Club. No restriction on anyone joining, but the purpose would be for the muggle born students to help each other, sort of a study group. The older students could explain confusing topics of Magic culture. Then, they would help each other with their correspondence lessons. Their parents meetings had resulted in all of the muggle born being enrolled in the same National program Lily and Sevi were taking. Discovering there were no equivalency tests offered at Hogwarts had the parents plenty upset! Discovering their children were intended to be brood mares or shop clerks, with little possibility of advancement was bad. Knowing they were trapped in the Magic world, with little chance of returning to the mundane education system – no records, no college, nothing but dead-end lives, had their parents seeing red. Almost 40 children were beginning the lessons. Since she and Sevi had already finished those assignments they had extra reading books, and graded assignments to use for guidelines.

For her first meeting she brought the book Miriam had loaned her, and her hand copies. "This is a book you may never see outside this room, but it is essential study for all of us muggle born. Smart pure bloods memorize it before beginning Hogwarts."

At this point one of the firsties started to squeak up, "But, WE'RE..." Several hands covered her mouth and she was yanked back into her seat.

"We're muggle born, and at the bottom of the social status here. I only have this book until the end of term, so you need to do what I have already done – make your own copies! Keep them secret, keep them safe! Disguise them as something else, maybe Diaries or Journals. That case in the corner contains blank books. Dad will send us more as we fill those. I really suggest making two copies, one for you to study, and one to send home for your family Library. Note that this is two books, one on each side. You can NOT use standard copy charms. The first time you try, you will get a bad smell – that's the warning. If you persist, a book charmed like this will become unusable. It's a firm Copyright protection. But you can hand copy or take notes. Since we have one '6-month student copy' and three hand copies of each side, the first seven of you should get a blank and start your first copy. We COULD spell-copy the hand copies, and we will if time gets short, but copy work is an excellent study technique and you need to learn these quickly! We'll arrange some practice.

While these work, the rest of you need to split into subject areas. You need to plan one visit every week in each section, to help you keep up. We'll hold Maths over at that table, Grammar and Composition over there, and the main Reading Discussion group on those couches. Languages and translation work get that big table by the windows. Remember this is a Literature based program, so much of your History and even Science will be from the Biographies you will read, and they come in several languages. We haven't figured out a way to do Sciences Labs here, yet, so you will have to set up your Notes and plan to do the actual Labs every Break at home. We've posted a standard reading schedule on the Board, and are passing out a week's worth of assignments. Keep up! This is a LOT of reading, every day! If you get behind your Group, you may need to spend Sunday Morning catching up instead of sleeping! If you lose a book, we have a few extras you may borrow until your parents send a new one. Lose one of those, and you will be buying TWO new copies. There will be some of the older students in this room almost every day. This is 'our' room. I signed for it as a 'study group'. The Book will only be here when I am here, but you can work with me in other places by arrangement. Binns class is a good choice. The Great Hall is not. If you are having trouble with bullies or pure bloods, tell US."

Alice brought along a sixth-year Hufflepuff boy who was also doing the course, and was glad to find a group to work with. Ted brought his sweetheart, a Slytherin, who also was doing the lessons. Both also began making copies of the Book. Andi already knew most of the things in it, but not all. Remus came quietly with Frank, but when he realized what they were doing he began the program as well.

Miriam was one of the regular visitors to the new muggle study group, and was honestly pleased to see so many studying the useful Book. She brought the half blood Slytherins, starting them in the program with Andi, and brought weekly treats. She turned out to be a fair tutor. Pure blood or not, she had finished the correspondence program and taken her "A" levels! Her parents intended to send her to business college, like her brothers. They still planned this, once the newlyweds settled into their new lives. James would be busy at Hogwarts a great deal of the time for the next four years, and Miriam would need something to keep her busy.

Her treats were amazing. The snowflake biscuits were followed by snowmen (again cartooning her family), beautifully realistic flowers, and birds. One week there were marzipan animals , the next there were fruit slices that looked and tasted exactly like the real thing, but were clearly biscuits by their crispness and crumbs, then by maple leaf candies! When the fairy cakes with sugared real flowers appeared, fit for a Princess, Lily could no longer conceal her wonder, "How does your Mum have time to make all of these every week? Isn't she getting your dress ready, and all of the other preparations?"

Miriam had just bitten a violet topped lemon cake, and swallowed politely, tipping it to keep the blueberry filling from spilling. "This isn't Mum. It's Mum keeping the Aunts busy! We have a huge house, and most of them are there already, helping her. Honestly, they were driving her a bit crazy, so she suggested they each take a week to send me suitable treats at school. Many of these will also be served at my Wedding. The Aunts are MY Aunts, meaning they are more than competitive with each other, and are now vying to see who can make the most extravagant school boxes. Keep sharing them with everyone, because there will be more!"

There was one more regular visitor, unwelcome but persistent. James stopped by to annoy the study group at least once a week. Sometimes Sirius or Peter were with him, but they ignored Remus if they saw him. They would jeer at the muggles for trying to keep up with the muggle schooling, when obviously they would be part of the Wizarding world for the rest of their lives. They were wasting their time! Miriam was taunted for associating with the lower classes, and urged to notice Severus if she fancied a poor half blood. Then, if it were a day she had brought boxes of fresh treats, the Marauders would snatch some boxes and run. They were assuming that she would not bring tricks to the study group, though any she shared in other locations were suspect. Miriam's laughter followed them down the halls each time.

The Marauders were pranking constantly. One of their favorites was an exploding potion painted on stairs or hallway floors. People who had Revealo turned on saw it easily and walked around, but anyone not paying attention would set it off simply by stepping on it. This resulted in that student taking a tumble, dropping book bags and homework, and usually being late to their next class. To catch the more alert students who avoided the floor potion, there was usually a second trap of something sticky spread on the handrail or latch. Sometimes several spots in series encouraged the unwary to step in a trick stair. Other tricks were taken from muggle catalogs! Apparently some muggles were very creative with pranks, so whoopee cushions, buzzer rings, x-ray glasses, dribble cups, and other insults flourished. Water guns, even squirting flowers, were loaded with disappearing ink. Huge stains would appear on your robes, but vanish as they dried. You couldn't use the inkwells provided in the classrooms – your notes would disappear as they dried, too!

James was still sharing his own treats from home, but avoided the Slytherins. These were no longer tricks. He was just keeping the good feelings going while the Marauders created as much chaos as they could. Of course they had been caught in many of their pranks, but with so many children feeling friendly toward them, the Marauders were rarely complained about - except by the Slytherins. The staff classed this as retaliation, and tended to ignore it.

The janitor, still mopping in the drafty halls, now wore striped gray mittens and a watch cap, with a wide striped scarf over his striped pullover. It was a little hard to distinguish him from the striped ball of fur tumbling at his heels. Lily gave the half grown kitten one of her catnip balls. It could be seen carrying the toy everywhere they went, cuddling it while he worked.

The castle was cold enough that almost everyone was wearing layers of sweaters. In the drafty halls you would even wear scarves, caps, and thick gloves. Even the pretty Defense teacher was wearing layers, including her black teacher robe. The halls were COLD. The rooms would be warm, but you barely warmed up before you were off to the next class. All meals included hot drinks, either tea or cocoa, and there were jugs of hot spiced cider on the common room tables at night.


	15. Chapter 15 Black Letters

Squib 15 More letters

"Respected Grandfather, I regret to report that as Heir I have canceled Bellatrix's Betrothal to Rastaban Lestrange. Please allow me to explain.

I was in the corridors of the second dungeons when I heard a noise, which I investigated. Rodolphus was holding the arms of Rastaban behind him, fighting (and losing) to hold him back from Bella. She was on the floor against the wall: black eye, bleeding lip, torn dress, broken arm. Her beautiful brown curls were matted with blood, half over her face. I froze everyone, and then silenced Rad and Bella, who were screaming curses. Roddy told me this has been the state of things since we returned from the holiday. Their fathers signed a traditional Betrothal, so she was now Rad's property. Under the vows, she couldn't even fight back, because a man has the right to 'discipline' his family.

A Black woman is a Princess. She deserves to be desired, courted, cherished! Under no circumstances should she be treated worse than a back-alley streetwalker! She's the same age I am, only 13, and Rad is 16! I said the Official Words, that I, as Heir to the Family and the oldest Black male at the school, Revoked any and all Contracts including Betrothal and Marriage, between the Black and the Lestrange Families. I called Forfeit all Penalty Clauses against the Lestranges for bad faith. They are clearly an inferior blood line and we should have nothing to bind us to them.

Then I floated all three of them up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Roddy was hurt, but not too badly. I think we owe him some nice gift or favor for services rendered to the Family. I do not suggest betrothing him to Bella, since I don't want any of ours anywhere Rad can reach. I'm afraid, with my hands full of Roddy and Bella, I had some trouble dragging Rad behind us, and he was somewhat banged up on the stairs. Face down. Six flights. I am surprised that I saw no one the entire trip. Even the pictures were blank.

The Intern treated Bella first, and put her to bed. He healed Roddy quite quickly. He called the Aurors, who took Rad directly to the DMLE holding cells. They said he was fine for now and would receive any care he needed there, after being interrogated. I gave Roddy back his wand when the Intern said he could go. I enclose both Bella and Rads'. Bella will want hers when she gets out of the Hospital. Rad may want his when he gets out of prison, but I thought you might like to compare the 24 hour Priori list I am enclosing to Bella's medical file, before calling the Aurors. I should mention that Rad (but not Rod) has a strange new cattle brand on his arm. His robe accidentally ripped and lost the sleeve when I tried to bind his broken arms before moving him. Since they seemed sore, I gave up and left them loose. I didn't even try to bind his broken legs. I'm not sure when they broke. I need to take a muggle first aid course so I know how to do it right.

I have a few suggestions, if you are not too angry to hear them? Bella is now in the Potion Damage Ward at St. Mungos. It seems one of the things Rad was doing was forcing potions on her to drive her insane. She will require some delicate care! I think she should not come back to Hogwarts. The Intern suggested she be taken somewhere quiet to recover, and then be enrolled in a new school under a new name. Perhaps Beau Batons or one of those warm tropical Islands? I hear Trinidad is very friendly to witches. So she won't be alone, perhaps Cissi could go with her? Andi seems to be fine. Her young man seems to be everything we could hope for, and treats her well.

I am well, and have developed a personal interest in the McKinnon girl, Marlene. We are both young, but she seems to be the best candidate I have found so far. Your grandson and Heir, Sirius Orion Black"

"Orion, I just received the most amazing message from your son Sirius. You are right. This boy is deeper than we ever dreamed. That brash clown act covers some of the most Slytherin thoughts I have ever seen. I enclose a copy for your reference.

My brother Alphard, on the basis of this letter, has officially named Sirius his Heir. His letter to Sirius assumes it will be read by others, so he has congratulated him on annoying the family so extensively.

Meanwhile I have spoken with my sister Cassiopeia, who live in France in a secluded chateau near Beau Batons. She has agreed to accept Magical and physical Guardianship of both girls, and will enroll them in the Fall term. I have set up a drawing account in addition to her family allowance for their expenses.

I have written to Cygnus that I expect both girls to go to her as soon as possible; Cissi now and Bella as soon as the Healers say she may travel. They are officially 'improving their French' before school starts in the Fall. Andi will join them for the Summer break. Their mother is also invited, in case she thinks Cissi is too young to be so far away. Cygnus will not be happy, but I have invoked my status as Head of Family to do this. I have tipped Cassi off that I want all of them to have thorough medical exams with the Goblins. Bella should be all right, just getting out of the Hospital, but there are some weird interpretations of Marriage Contracts going on. I cannot conceive of treating my sweet Melania the way Rad treated Bella!

The only reason I am not insisting you also send young Reggie is that it occurs to me that you may want him in Hogwarts with Sirius. With Andi there, he has protection in two Houses.

Note Sirius' comment about Andi's young man. HOW has he figured that out? We thought we had that young man well hidden! You know Cygnus has not managed to get his family to sign a Contract yet. I think we had better talk to Herman Bulstrode for some tips to make it more attractive. Cygnus may be asking too much. Your Father, Pollux"

"My dear Sirius, I have read your letter carefully, researched what you sent me, and come to a few conclusions. I support your breaking of the Betrothal Contract. Amusingly, the way you phrased it broke every Contract and Alliance between the Black and the Lestrange Families. I really did not realize how many ways we were becoming entangled with them until they broke! You did us many favors that night! We thought we were encouraging a minor but promising family. We didn't realize how they were dragging us down with questionable business dealings, or that they disrespected us so!

Be sure to leave your Uncle Alphard's letter out where gossips may read it. Destroy this one, publicly and angrily if possible. If any can see you reading, start getting angry now.

Speaking of favors, we are looking into what we can do for young Rod. He has been much in his twin's shadow, and may grow now that Rad has been removed from Hogwarts. Keep an eye on him for now, and let me know if you see something suitable. I am considering an apprentice sponsorship, but I don't know where his interests are. Meanwhile, his family may be a bit upset with him, so make sure he doesn't need anything. If they tell him to not go home, bring him here. Blacks value children more than the Lestrange appear to!

Bella is recovering rapidly, and will be dismissed from the hospital next week. She will not be going back to her parent's house, nor to Hogwarts. My sister Cassiopeia has a secluded Chateau in France and has agreed Bella may recover there. Little Cissi and their mother are already there. Officially the girls are 'improving their French' for the Summer, which is true, but they will be enrolled at Beau Batons in the Fall.

Andi will be joining them, but only for the Summer. She may stay at Hogwarts with you as long as she wants. We are baffled how you identified her young man – we thought we had that relationship well hidden! We are still negotiating their Betrothal. Do not tell her we know! She's just contrary enough to run away! We want her to think we would never accept him. I am perfectly willing to meet them at Gretna Green and hand the papers to the Smith.

Any thoughts about your brother, Reggie? He starts school this Fall, and we are of two minds where to send him. He could go to Beau Batons with the girls, or he could go to Hogwarts with you and Andi. He is not much like you, not able to submerge himself like a wolf in sheeps' wool. He is more of an obedient traditionalist, what we thought a Slytherin was like until we realized what a schemer you are. Perhaps he could make a good Ravenclaw?

I have increased your allowance to permit you to begin formal Courtship of this girl who has caught your eye. Let me know how that works out, and when or if I should begin formal negotiations with her family. I also refilled your Trust Vault. Grandfather Pollux"

Theodore Edward Tonks, Esq., Barrister, looked at his 10 AM appointment. A dapper older man, elegant in a slightly Edwardian suit, laid a cane and hat on the stand as he seated himself. The man was actually wearing spats! His white hair was trimmed short, and he wore both a pencil mustache and a small goatee. He carried a case of papers, which he did not hand to Ted. They eyed each other for a few moments, and then the man introduced his reason for making the appointment.

"My name is Pollux Black. My granddaughter Andromeda and your son Ted, Jr., attend the same prestigious school, Aberdeen Academy, and are showing quite a bit of interest in each other. We are a very traditional family, and I understand that my son-in-law Cygnus had a representative approach you about making a traditional Betrothal and marriage Contract. I have a copy of that offer, and I can see why no one in their right mind would sign it!"

Ted, who had stiffened the moment he heard the man's name, visibly relaxed. This was going to be better than he feared. "So, why are you here?"

"I am the legal head of the Family, so I can make Contracts as well as her father can. I also am fairly sure those two are planning to elope the moment they graduate. Since both our families are rich and well connected, a Betrothal Contract could sort out many of the possible legal tangles before they happen. I have thoroughly researched your family and am aware that both you and your wife are what we call Pure Blood Squibs, which means among other things that young Ted is Heir to several fortunes being held for his Majority.

"The foul Contract Cygnus offered you would have required you relinquish all inheritances to his family as the Bride Price. Bride Prices are traditional and indicate respect, but that is ridiculous! There were a number of other ridiculous requirements. Cygnus believed you did not know who you really are, or your legal rights. I feel otherwise. Am I correct?"

Ted, still silent, nodded slowly.

"Excellent. I believe, as the Senior members of our Families, we need to discuss our childrens future. As I said, I believe they plan to elope at graduation next year, to be married at a place called Gretna Green. This is quite traditional and I have no objection. I suggest we arrange to be there to celebrate with the children.

You might want to make plans with your son. Invite Andi for dinner. Arrange an flat near the school you intend Ted to attend. Perhaps a nice honeymoon? But of all things, I beg you, do not breathe a word to Andi that we know about and approve of young Ted! She is a headstrong girl, and likely to kick up her heels and run even if it affects her own chance of happiness! I prefer to meet them at the forge and simply hand the papers to the Smith to stamp.

Now, considering there ARE legal complications in the merger of two Pure Blood families, I have drawn up a suggested Contract for you to consider. This Contract treats the two Families as equals, each retaining rights to their original property and earnings, but also establishes joint funds for the new family AND sets up plans for any children they have, including traditional school trust funds. Young Ted has Inheritances that need to be considered. Our Andi will also have income as well as a Black cottage in her Dower.

You will find some Clauses that are new to Black Contracts that the Goblins suggested (you won't find any like them in what Cygnus offered). They are intended for the protection of the children, after some other experience we have had, and we expect them to become standardized. Comments are welcome, but there will be some version in any final Contract.

Note that I have NOT signed this. You may edit and change, and make your own suggestions, until we reach agreement, but I do suggest we hurry. Oh, and this is in no way charmed or spelled."

"May my wife look this over, and perhaps our Banker?"

"Of course! Get all the good advice you can, but I do not suggest asking Cygnus' representative. Here is a little book about Contracts in our World, which may differ somewhat from what you are used to. It includes many common clauses as samples. A Gringott's Banker may suggest some others, depending on exactly what they are holding for young Ted." He handed over copies of the exact books that the parent's group had given them. Ted did not say anything.

"I will make another appointment with your Clerk for about a week from now, and give him my contact information. That should give you time to get started. I thank you for your consideration!" With that, the little man gathered his belongings and took himself out, stopping only a moment to make the appointment.


	16. Chapter 16 Growth

Squib 16 Growth

At school, Lily was noticing something interesting. She knew she was growing, but she was 14. Women in her family tended to be fairly tall. What was odd was that everyone around her also seemed to be growing. The seventh year students, who had once towered over the younger ones, no longer seemed quite so imposing. The hallways and stairs seemed more crowded. The dining hall was definitely more crowded, though the elves seemed to have raised the tables and benches to adjust for longer legs. Chairs and desks all over the castle were larger. Some still might not have noticed, but she was becoming a competent artist. The perspectives and balances were changing. She wondered if this happened every year? The castle was magic, but did it actually adjust to fit the inhabitants as needed?

The Marauders did not particularly notice that they were growing or that there were changes around them. They did notice the furniture felt more comfortable. James and Siri had returned to school with full new wardrobes that fit properly, so they made their old things available to Remus and Peter simply by dumping out their old things onto the floor and telling them to help themselves to anything that fit. When the pile disappeared, they thought no more of it. Mostly Peter had benefited, being the smallest. Remus looked to be the tallest, already shooting up above Siri, so Remus waited until Peter had taken what fit, and traded the rest to the elves for things that fit himself. This practice saved him quite a bit of money over the years! His father only had to buy him a few essentials, like underwear and boots. He didn't know where the elves got the used clothes, but there was clearly a closet somewhere.

Miriam was by far the tallest, biggest girl in Hogwarts. She did take after her father, and was about 6 foot tall. At 17, that suggested she would grow a few more inches. She looked taller because she wore her hair in an intricate braided crown that rose several inches. She also wore boots with heels, so she totaled close to 7 feet. The castle doorways were high enough, and the ceilings even higher, so that she never had to stoop. She had played Keeper, and was a major reason the Slytherins had such a winning streak. James, playing Chaser, had never gotten a ball past her. He also played Seeker if needed.

At one point James had suggested Miriam had giant blood. This made her laugh harder than ever, as she simply held out her hands. Her hands were strong, but slender and graceful, clearly normal size. As Easter approached James was clearly becoming desperate, becoming wilder and more random in his insults.

Miriam was passing out chocolate animals, mostly bunnies but including a nice assortment of forest babies. In Study Hall she put the boxes by the door, telling people to have some on their way out but not risk soiling the books. James, as always, snatched a few boxes. His own candies arrived the next morning: tiny elaborate sugar eggs with fairy-tale scenes in the windows, completely edible. He passed these out at dinner. Apparently at random some enlarged or became fancier when unwrapped. Somehow Lily wound up with one that swelled to almost the size of her head and played a music box version of 'The Sugar Plum Fairies.' She immediately returned it by handing it to Remus. The egg for Miriam had a tiny toy dragon shooting real flames! She loved it, of course – NOT the reaction he wanted.

The morning they were to go home for the week of Easter break, the mirror James was using to wash his face said, "Bub, you had better get your friend to show you how to shave. He's been doing it all year. Or, when you get home, talk to your Dad."

"What? WHE-ere?" His shriek cracked in mid-word as his boy soprano hit the high ranges and dropped into the basement. He choked, gasping. The other three boys ran to the noise, to find James frantically examining his face.

The mirror was helpful, sliding higher on the wall and turning up the lighting. A neat gold arrow lit on the glass, pointing under his chin. "Here. It's quite normal for the first patches of facial hair to appear under the chin or on the neck. Other places you should check include under your arms, your chest and back, toes, and your privates..." The mirror realized all the boys were ignoring him, so it shut up.

James was moaning as they helped him back into their dorm to sit down. His deep new voice was ignored as he choked out, "We've lost the race. I have an exam at the Healers this week, but it's going to be a done deal. It's not just acne. I'm in puberty."

"Surely there are other Clauses? Think, James, what can you DO to make Miriam throw you over?" Their voices had been cracking and jumping at odd moments for months, and two were shaving. They knew what had happened to him. James had been the last to hit the change, and he hit it hard.

James thought, and choked out, "I need to talk to my Dad. What I have in mind is risky, but it might work. We've been trying to be sneaky abut this, but we're running out of time. It's time for some direct action!"

Miriam and her mother transfigured the sugar egg into rock, to make a safe cave for the tiny toy dragon, and slipped it neatly into the coffin where it fit in a corner near a dripping 'spring'. The dragon proved to be unexpectedly realistic, coming out of the cave for showers under the drips or for short walks through the moss. At that, Asphodel took a link from a gold chain for a tiny ring, and gave it to the dragon for a hoard. He kept it in his cave, checking on it when he went for walks. Tiny moths had developed in the coffin, which the frogs and spiders seemed to relish. The dragon shouldn't have needed to eat, but it ate some moths, leaving tiny crispy fewmets in the moss.

"Minerva, I need to find someone to stay in the castle with the children who are not going home for Easter. I have to go to go to Switzerland for a meeting. What are you planning?"

"Sorry, I have already promised to take one of my smaller great-nieces to Italy. The family did name her after me, and want her to get to know me better. I thought some educational visits to museums would keep her occupied. WHY they think a 70 year old teacher wants to spend her holiday with an 8 year old, I don't know."

Andi, in study Hall, told Lily the Black family was sending their children to France for the Summer to stay with an Aunt and 'improve their French,' though Sirius would not go until after the wedding.

Remus also had French ties, including Grandparents and many cousins. His father and mother owned a pair of bookstores, one in London near the Leaky, and one in the magic section of Paris. His Father had retired from the Ministry after Remus had been bitten, and taken over managing the London shop so he could care for Remus.

The Malfoy family were French, and this branch had only been in England for a few generations.

Alice and Frank seemed to have no foreign family at all. The Goyles came from the Isle of Skye, where they had been blacksmiths 'forever'. The MacFusty clan all live in the Hebrides Islands, one family per island with their dragons. McGonagalls' father had been a Presbyterian Minister, and she apparently had a great many Nieces and Nephews in both Scotland and Canada, but no children of her own. Minister Bagnold lived next door to Dumbledore in a small village near where the Potters also lived..

The train ride home was another cold one, and it was raining hard when they pulled into Kings Cross that night. Remus had warned them that James was ready to do 'something drastic' to try to force Miriam to dump him, so the guys stayed with the girls in their compartment. James had stopped by, but only to inquire what their plans were. Actually, not much.

Remus had another checkup scheduled. Belby was very pleased with his status, though he couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Remus, like most Were, had almost no medical records – until he was accepted at Hogwarts. Suddenly he had full records, 10 moons a year of full treatment by a capable medic for three years. This was the most complete set of records he had on any Were! The first two years showed about what Belby expected, a chronically ill but decently cared-for child. This year something else was showing up. Remus was better! Part of this would be the Bezoars – no one had ever tried giving a Were a daily Bezoar. Belby had been giving a full group of Were Bezoars since finding Remus in November, and he knew they did help, but Remus was actually better than that. Not well, but healing faster each month. He was also growing at an astonishing pace, having shot up about 6 inches this year. His wolf was full-grown, comparable to the other Were at the Clinics instead of still a half-grown pup. It was quite a puzzle!

Belby was trying to help the Were, not just research them. Princes were providing all the Bezoars he wanted, and the Bulstrodes were covering all the other medical care of their employees. Belby wanted to ease the pain the Weres went through, and find something to help them keep their minds while changed. If an animagus could keep its' human mind, a Were ought to be able to! So, he was starting with the potion animagi took to help them find their animal and transform the first few times. This was based in Cannabis Oil, with a powdered suspension of Tumeric, an opiate, and a few other things. The first problem was, this was normally simmered in a silver cauldron for 36 hours. The second problem was the Bezoar, which would adsorb and neutralize the oil and the opiates.

Experimentation proved that the animagus potion could also be simmered in a gold cauldron, but not iron, and had to be stirred continuously. He suspected he could use a quarts or diamond cauldron as well, but he couldn't afford one. Belby could easily check these potions, because he was studying to become an animagus and already knew his form. However, by asking a friendly Were to try the gold one he discovered there was no effect on Were. He woke up a month later with the answer – the brewing could not be done in moonlight! There was only one time the next trial could be made. The brew could be simmered from moon-set until the next moon-rise, and to get 36 hours it had to be done at the dark of the moon. With a supply of this made and put in light-tight vials, he asked a group of Were to take it at sun-down on the next Full Moon. They didn't need to think of trying to transform, or what they might become. They were just to try to think positive thoughts about becoming a wolf, not fight it. Their matched volunteers, who did not take the potion, were just to try to think the positive thoughts and not fight the change.

These results were encouraging. Though the Were did not retain their minds, and they certainly were not tame, the side of the kennel that had taken the new potion were clearly calmer and in less pain than their friends across the hall. As Belby passed out the Bezoars in the morning examinations, he thought the problem might be the opiate. It was an excellent pain killer, and it relaxed the mind for the visions. But, the Were didn't need visions. They needed their minds unclouded. A different type of painkiller needed to be tried, and perhaps a different base. Perhaps Rosemary Oil?

This still left the problem of the Bezoar. He wanted to include it in the potion, but it looked as though it would have to be a morning-after pill. The puzzle of why Remus was doing so well was unsolved.

Severus, Lily, and Petunia were doing everything they could to pamper their mothers. Harold and Tobias were over the moon. The babies were all due in the first part of June. 'All', because Eileen was having twin girls! Rose was expecting a boy. The names were already chosen, but no adult would clue the kids in! Meanwhile, rooms needed painting and furniture brought down from the attics. Lily was happy! She had been optimistic and made a third layette in pink, hoping that at least one would be a girl. Now the pink and green sets were in the drawer at the Snapes', and the yellow set was in Roses' packed bag. Neither woman was risking the midwives at National Health this time! Casseroles were assembled, tightly wrapped, and stacked in the freezers – with baking instructions firmly taped on each. Harold and Tobias received basic cooking lessons (this is an oven. Turn this dial to the number on the instructions. When the thermometer dial reads that number, peel the wrappings off a meal and put it in the oven for the time listed. Use these two hot mitts for getting it out. Turn everything off!) Petunia expected to be home to fix suppers, but the Dads would have to provide lunches for a while.

James was right. The Healer reported he was in full puberty. His hormone counts were well into the adult range, and he had viable sperm. He also had a rapid growth condition that would require him to wear support wraps on his knees until his bones solidified. Those would not show, though he might walk a little stiffly until he got used to them. If his other joints also hurt, the Interns at the school could provide more wraps. He would be taking a daily supplement with extra Calcium.

"I'm going to ask the Goblins before you try this, son. It could be dangerous!"

"Dad! How dangerous can it be to grab a girl and kiss her? I'm going to do it in front of my Betrothed. It should make her mad enough to dump me!"

"Ripper, I know you would never give out specific details of any Contract filed with you. I wish to do a little research on Betrothal Contracts. Will you tell me, what is the strictest penalty you know of in the Betrothal Contracts on file? Specifically, I want to know what is the worst that can happen if a boy grabs and kisses a Betrothed girl who is not his?"

"For a fee. The strictest penalty Clause I know of in any current Contract is for Murder, though Rape is a close second. The Perp forfeits everything they own to the victim's parents; lands, houses, all Vaults, all Titles they might have or be intended to inherit. He won't need them, because he will be neutered, Squibbed, and memory-wiped. The worst I know of for the simpler crime of grabbing a girl and kissing her is an automatic fine of G10K plus a criminal charge brought to the Wizagamot for attempted Line Theft. Both Clauses are becoming quite common. Neither case voids the girl's Contract, because they are not committed BY her."

"Wow. That certainly gives me something to think about. Take the fee from my main account."

"It looks as though you might not get away with a kiss. Depends on what's in her Contract. Can't you think of something else?"


	17. Chapter 17 Clauses in Motion

Squib 17 Clauses in Motion

The ride back to Hogwarts was quiet. Remus stopped by to tell Lily and Sev to be careful, that James was fuming in a front compartment. A large number of the study group stopped in, so there were always several people with Lily. At Hogsmeade they disembarked as a group, and headed toward the carriages. Miriam was walking with Lily and Alice when James found them at the edge of the snow covered platform.

James shouted, "Lils, I have to tell you I love you! I always have! I want the chance to prove it!" He grabbed her loose cloak and yanked her close, laying on a big, sloppy kiss. James could not have told you what happened next, though everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Tiny Lily stomped on his foot, raising a knee into a very tender part of his anatomy, and as his head came down she shoved the heel of her palm up into his eye socket so hard his head spun to the side. As his head spun his chin met Sevi's left fist at the same time Sevi's right fist landed in his breadbasket. James spun completely around, teetering on the edge of the platform just in time for Alice's open palm coming from the opposite direction to meet his other eye. James blacked out as he flew off the platform, landing in some mysterious muddy substance in front of a carriage. Horseshoe marks appeared on his shirt.

James woke in a dark room which smelled like a hospital. He hurt everywhere! When he groaned a light came up, right in his eyes. He realized his father and their family healer were there when they spoke, "Keep your mouth shut. You've said enough already. We have a lawyer coming."

"Why do I hurt so much? Please give me a pain potion!"

A third shadow moved closer, showing a red robe. "We cannot give you pain medications until you have been questioned. Your own Healer is here to confirm that you were not seriously damaged."

The next morning, James was taken in front of the full Wizagamot. His lawyer sat with him, but his father and his Healer had to sit behind them. "James Charlus Potter, you are brought here on charges of Attempted Line Theft. We have seen the memories and spoken to the girl you assaulted. You may speak in your own defense now. Do be careful not to lie, even by omission, if asked a question."

James, coached carefully, took a deep breath and began, "Is it a crime for a boy such as myself to admire and flirt with a pretty girl? This girl did not grow up in our traditions, but we liked her so much my family attempted to Betroth her to myself when we were younger. That offer fell on her family's deaf ears, but we meant well. I am now Betrothed to another, and I have been told Lily is also Betrothed to someone else, though I have never seen any documents and do not know who. Still, I continue to admire the girl, and Betrothals can be broken. My family still like hers and have attempted on several occasions to extend the hand of friendship. I took a last chance to show her exactly how I feel before I am married."

The stiffly formal Dumbledore, in his Chief Wizard robes, stood. "I believe we have heard enough, am I correct?" The others nodded. "We can dismiss all charges here. Mark the boy's Record as 'Cleared.' There will be no penalties imposed by the Court. Court Dismissed."

Fleamont slumped as the Healer finally moved to give James some relief, wiping balm on his bruised face, handing him vials of assorted colors to drink. Many Light members and Allies stopped to speak to Fleamont. Dumbledore, now out of his plum and back into stylish rainbow robes with a beaded macrame sash, asked, "Are you ready, my boy? I can take you back to Hogwarts with me, through the Floo in my office, so you will miss the fewest possible classes."

Fleamont said, "Just a moment, please, and he can go with you. James, no more. The Court imposed no penalty, but there was an automatic fine imposed the moment you touched the girl forcefully. The Goblins have already transferred that fine to the girl's parents. They didn't want our presents, but they certainly did accept our money! Stay away from her! We are preparing for your wedding, and that is expensive enough! Now we will need to add a major Gift of Apology to the Bulstrodes. I will not send another to the Evans." Fleamont turned away from his son, and left.

High in the Neutral voting seats, Alexander Prince mused to himself, 'They were really desperate to get this out of Court and swept under the rug! They didn't even ask who Lily is betrothed to!'

In the Dark seats, thoughts were in another direction. Bulstrode and his cronies were wondering about this strange Clause James had fallen foul of, shaming himself and his Family without breaking either his own nor Lily's Betrothals.

Pollux Black was also in the Dark section but apart from these, was considering what would be needed for an Infidelity Clause. All of them decided consultation with their own Lawyers and possibly with the Goblins would be necessary before another Contract was signed!

At school, it was surprising how little people cared about what James had done. Of course, the children didn't know about the fine and most didn't know about the trial, so everyone laughed at James getting beat up by girls. Life went on.

Sevi and Lily did know, but they weren't saying. They were much more interested in what was going on at home. Their mothers were having babies, and they were stuck in Scotland! At least Petunia was home!

Catherine was also checking on Eileen regularly. With Hogwarts back in session, there was no Watcher in the neighborhood to avoid. She told Eileen she had been denied the chance to do these things when Sev was born, so she was making up for lost time. She had one of her elves slipping in to do housework and cooking without magic, though it was not allowed to work outside.

Tobias was rushing home from work to spend as much time at home as he could. He now did all the shopping. Eileen was encouraged to walk, so Tobias was happy to walk in the Park with her every afternoon. He did the yardwork – the yard had never before been so tidy! The garden in the back had few weeds and plenty of healthy vegetables. He fixed many of the broken boards on the fence, and painted. It was still an old, broken house, but it was better.

"Toby! When's the baby due? Yer wife is enormous! Ye ain't been to the pub in weeks! Ye don't need to hover over her. Ye never did before. Come on, let's go have a few."

"The baby is not due until June 15, but might come early because it's twin girls! I shoulda done more hovering! I never realized she was sick all that time. No wonder she was so useless – she was doing all she could. She almost died last Easter! Since the Docs figured out what was wrong, and fixed her up, life at our house is a lot better. Now we have something to look forward to! Yeah, I'll stop in for a bit between jobs. Still working the night job at the warehouse, ya know. Sev's school still ain't cheap."

Unknown to Toby, the guys at the Pub (most worked with him one place or the other) set up a pool on when the babies would be born. Half the pool would go to the winner, and half would be a baby gift. The guys would bet on anything, and babies were always good for a pool. One guy's wife had three consecutive babies on the same date, and was expecting again – there was a lot of interest in that one!

Life for Petunia was more fun than ever! She rushed home from school to fix dinner, getting to use what she had learned in culinary school. She continued her karate class, and became teacher's helper in the women's self-defense class once the teacher was sure she knew enough to not get hurt because someone else moved wrong. She went to Eileen's for tutoring now, rather than risk Eileen on the bus to the Library, and Rose often came along to chat with Catherine. Petunias' embroidery was being noticed because her threads were such quality and of unusual colors. Working with fine materials really motivated her to do her best on every stitch. She did a lot of her embroidery on Saturday afternoons tending counters at the shop. She was assigned to the front section now, where the Sappington products were displayed, so she dealt with most of the Squibs who came in. They knew what kind of threads she had, and sometimes brought her some of theirs. She was wearing a blouse she had embroidered with a chain of petunias around the collar and cuffs, and gathered many compliments. Over it she wore a knit yellow cardigan.


	18. Chapter 18 Courtship and Babies

Squib 18 Courtship and Babies!

James was operating under strict instructions from his father. He apologized to Miriam. He gave her flowers or candy or cute toys every single day – and none of them were hexed or trapped, though some of the toys would change color or morph in other amusing ways. When there was a Hogsmeade day announced, he very formally invited her to accompany him and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. She accepted, so he made a reservation for a table in a secluded corner and a nice meal. He and the Marauders stopped picking on the Slytherins. He stopped annoying the muggle study group, including no longer stealing their treats. He stayed away from Lily, even carefully staying on the other side of any class they shared, which was most of them.

Miriam responded by making sure he and his friends received fresh treats from her boxes. She dressed nicely for their lunch, though in layered sweaters and robes. It was still Winter in Scotland! She allowed James to walk her between classes and to sit with her at meals. It was clear to everyone – James was 'whupped'.

"Remus, I appreciate all you have done in trying to keep close to Lily for me, but it's over. I am going to marry Miriam. You can quit doing the extra studies, or hanging out with them."

"Actually, I think that would be a very bad idea. It would be clear to everyone that I have been your spy in the group and the one who has set up many of your tricks. I need to stay where I am. People think I am on the edge of your group now, maybe only because we are roommates. By staying, you have a source of information later, maybe even after Hogwarts." Remus could be as devious as Siri, when he put his mind to it!

The weekend after the Hogsmeade visit James had his first mandatory visit with the Druid who was going to conduct the wedding. There would be three of these visits, with each, and a final joint visit to explain the terms of the Marriage vows. Both they and their families would be able to comment and even revise the standard vows before they were made, much like a Contract. The terms in the Betrothal stayed active, but other things wind up in Marriage vows.

Escorted to a private sitting room, James was apprehensive. He had good reason to be! Today would be the 'birds and the bees' talk. He already knew this stuff! They had a whole stash of magazines in the boys' dorm that circulated freely. The school nurse had given every group of firsties the basic reproductive information, complete with diagrams It was true he had never been with a girl, but he was only 14! He had kissed a few!

"I assume you know the basics? I know you have had the basic lectures. I want to talk to you about consideration, and pleasure."

"Yada, yada. Girls are soft and warm. I don't get a choice, and neither does Miriam."

"True, and the same for generations of arranged marriages. That doesn't mean you can't be friends and partners. You can learn to please and comfort one another. Marriage is more than sex and warm fuzzies when you look in her eyes. It is a partnership, companionship for life. Many arranged couples even learn to love each other. You will have children together, but children will grow up and leave home. Your parents will die. Your friends and relatives will have lives of their own, families of their own. They may move away, or die. You and your spouse will still have each other, shared memories and experiences. You need to be a team, working together, both giving 110 %. You need to take care of her, find out what pleases her and try to provide it. Do more than what you are required to do. Be thoughtful, considerate.

Sickness and accidents happen. That's Life – and Death. Go through it together. Try to help when your spouse is having a rough time. Do not expect life to be easy. Troubles come to everyone. Life isn't Fair, and the worst often does happen."

When he left the session, James was subdued, He had a lot to think about! This was not what he had expected to hear.

Sunday morning, James watched for Miriam to arrive at the breakfast tables. He came early, and sat there nursing his tea and talking with everyone else, until she appeared. Once she had her plate and cup, he walked over to the green table. She looked up, curious. "Madame Hootch has completed the new obstacle course. Would you like to come flying this morning?" She would.

They met at the side entrance a little later, both having changed into warm flying gear and fetching their brooms. They were both of wealthy families, and on their Quidditch teams, so each had a current model Cleansweep. Each was accompanied by several friends, also dressed for flying.

Madame Hootch always made wonderful courses. It was early Spring, so the Sun was higher and warmer, though the ground was muddy where it wasn't covered with snow. There were drifts under the trees and along the buildings, but early flowers were poking up, trees were showing green and red tips, and there were birds. The edges of the Loch were free of ice and the little cove by the rocks where brave children paddled toes or took a dip on sunny days was actually open water, full of swans and geese.

She had outdone herself! The high meadow past the Stadium, where everyone went for picnics and the football players had pick-up games, had hundreds of hoops floating in the air like soap bubbles. They were all colors, and all sizes. Many had twisted ribbon streamers indicating which way the breezes were blowing. Obviously, you started at red and worked your way through the rainbow – but some were high, some were low, they faced every direction and even spun. They ranged in size from about one meter up to two, with most of the smallest ones at the top. Glints of gold that suggested snitches turned out to be flying disks, just the right size for grabbing and tossing to a friend as you went through. Beyond that, there were multiple sets, high and low, of a simple pair of hoops about a hundred meters apart, connected by a brightly colored rope tied between. Madame Hootch herself was playing on that one! She shot through one hoop, spiraled around the length of the rope, and shot out the other end. Some had three or more hoops – she changed the direction of her spiral as she went through the center. A Maypole 30 meters tall was in the center of the field, spinning slowly with hoops on long ribbons bobbing high and low. Catch a ride! There was a single large hoop in the middle of the little cove, low enough that the little waves were lapping over the bottom and the swans were swimming through. The children looked, whooped with joy loud enough to set the birds in flight, and took to the air! Most of the school had followed, and no one paid any attention to the color of the trim on a robe.

James and Miriam played their way through, just like the rest. Everyone repeated every run, faster and faster. As the swarm streamed through the water hoop, James splashed Miriam. She laughed with true joy, a laugh he had never heard before, and James decided right then that he would do almost anything to make her laugh like that again.

When the bell rang for lunch, they were all wind-blown and happy as they trooped in to clean up. "Lets do this again next week?"

"I'd like that!" So they did, spending every Sunday morning flying together. It might have rained all week, might rain again in the afternoon, but somehow Sunday mornings stayed clear enough for flying. The playing field course was busy any time the weather allowed, and nearly everyone went out on Sunday mornings.

The quidditch teams started weekly drills, even when it rained, beginning to train replacements for the next year's teams. Miriam was one of the ones leaving, so she was working with the hopeful younger Slytherin. James would be staying on his team, but he was needed to help train, too. Madame Hootch ran one group class a week for all hopefuls, one night per position. Each team then got one session with her for their team, all positions. Saturdays she had to run two groups, so the Pitch was scheduled all the time.

Lily and Alice, Frank, Sevi, and Remus were NOT on the teams, so they had more free time than the players did. Frank was studying hard for his NEWTs! He expected to do well, but the Auror entrance exams were rumored to be even tougher than NEWTs. He still came to study group to sit with Alice, but he was revising every book he had ever used. Miriam's wisdom in finishing her A-levels early showed. She had both Quidditch and her NEWTs, and some preparation for the wedding. She met with the Druid every time James did, and both were in correspondence with their parents over those approaching Vows. Both sets of parents had agreed on including anti-abuse wording, and Herman was holding out for strict Fidelity.

Miriam's mother was decorating the cottage they had bought for her just outside Hogsmeade, an old brick-and-stone Vicarage that was badly damaged at the rear so they could do extensive renovation work without upsetting the Heritage people. It was set in wide gardens at the top of a hill overlooking the Loch, and had unusually high ceilings. Even Herman didn't have to stoop to go through the doorways. Tall windows gave plenty of light and views of the gardens. The Aunts had been set to cleaning and replanting those gardens, while Herman and some of her brothers renovated, refinished, and painted. The wedding would be held in the field that came with the house, where they intended to keep a cow later. For now it was being smoothed with the grass mown short, ready for setting up event tents and plenty of chairs.

Everyone in the muggle study group was excited about babies. There seemed to be a lot of Mums expecting! Lists of names were compared, and a few people had baby books, which were deeply studied. Most of the girls were either knitting receiving blankets or embroidering bath sheets. A great many adorable stuffed toys were also created. A few families had already delivered! A large poster was made up showing who was due, when, and with space for the actual birth info. It was becoming clear the Mums were, as a whole, delivering early. Most delivered at home, with a Goblin midwife instead of trying to get to the National Health or St. Mungos. One who had gone the 'normal' route, but went to the Goblins for a checkup later, found she had a NEW Dalkon Shield she had not asked for.

Sevi and Lily, of course, were most interested in their own mothers. The fact that they were stuck in Hogwarts was driving them wild! Finally, the first owl arrived in mid-May! Eileen had delivered twin girls, at home. Rose had been there and had called the Goblins, and her friend Catherine came to help her until the ambulance arrived. Tobias had taken the rest of the week off work, after passing out pink bubble-gum cigars! The girls were identical, with black curls and dark eyes, and were very alert from the first. They were named Bethany Leigha and Georgia Meadow, which everyone agreed was a very pretty set of twin names. Piles of bibs were quickly embroidered 'Beth' or 'Gia' and mailed. Eileen was painting their toenails different colors to keep them sorted!

The guys at the pub settled their pool and bought a twin pram with large wheels as their gift. Large wheels were good for pulling the thing on and off the bus, and it had several baskets that could be removed or placed as needed.

A week later it was Rose's turn. She delivered a fine red-haired boy, who they named Alan Harold. His eyes were muddy blue, but almond shaped and she thought they would be green like Lily. Harold bought a fancy backpack carrier, declaring that Rose had carried the baby so far, and now it was his job. He meant it, too. Petunia did the unthinkable and skipped school and her extra classes for the week! Catherine was also there to help – by this time she considered Rose to be an extra daughter, and she was helping Eileen anyhow. Petunia knew tiny elves were helping, but they were under orders not to be seen or heard, so they weren't. Casseroles appeared in the oven when needed, laundry did itself, and nothing in the houses seemed to ever get dirty. Petunia mostly did the shopping, dashing to the store the moment her Mum or Eileen expressed a desire for anything at all – even a new jug of juice!

The last three weeks of school were harried, for those taking OWLs and NEWTs; for those preparing for after-school lives; and for those who were so intent on going home that they really didn't pay much attention to the tests. Once again, Filius had to administer the Defense exams as well as his own – he simply had both sets of students come to the same room and alternated the seats. You took your Charms at the scheduled time, and then took Defense on a second date with a different class. At least their homework had been graded! No tragedy this year. The Defense teacher simply had her baby boy early and took the last few weeks as her Maternity Leave. The girls packed up a nice collection of Layette things and stuffed toys for them.

Fleamont visited Albus one last time before the wedding. "Are you absolutely sure there is no way to cancel this Contract? James is so young! I wrote the date as 'after the girl graduates', but I really expected them to be the same age! James will be Emancipated at 14, which is ridiculous!" A cabinet rattled behind him, but neither paid attention. "I've talked to the Goblins and his Trust Vault will convert into his adult personal Vault, so I've arranged for his salary in the family business to be automatically deposited and Income taxes be paid. I'll start him learning the ropes as soon as possible, but he will need his income now."

"I have read through that Contract, and consulted with the sneakiest lawyers I could find. We wrote that thing better than we thought, and it's solid! It's not all bad, though. Lily Evans would have been a good Match. She would have brought a sizable fortune with her, as well as a lost bloodline, so we should keep trying to get her as a chattel to one of the Light families. We still don't know who she is Betrothed to, except he doesn't seem to be at Hogwarts so he must be older. He could be Traditional, or Dark, or a Death Eater! Whoever he is, he isn't one of ours, or I would know. We need to break that Contract.

But, the Bulstrode family is also rich and has Bloodline Gifts the Light has not had access to. I certainly never dreamed they would consider a Light-side connection! They are Dark, and heavily Traditional, but not sworn to the Dark Lord. They may have been glad to make a Light connection, to get their daughter away from the riffraff that might have offered for her. We need to use that to pry them to our views. You are in a very good position to help. They also have a great many sons, only about half of whom are married, so we should see if we can Contract some of our girls to them. They seem to rotate schools, keeping only one child in each. Miriam was ours. We'll have to see what other schools they use and hope we have girls in some of them."


	19. Chapter 19 Summer 1974

Squib 19

By length, this ought to be two chapters, but you are getting it all. Enjoy!

Squib 19 Summer, 1974,

James and Miriam were not the only couple expecting to marry as soon as school was out, but they were certainly the most noticed. There were couples doing the traditional thing, and eloping to Gretna Green. There were couples having small family weddings. There were some having mundane weddings in various Churches. Many were signed up for Apprenticeships, or jobs, or had family obligations.

James was collected by his parents and taken directly for his fitting for his wedding suit. His three best friends were going to stand with him, since he had no more close family. They were fitted into black suits. His was pure white satin, with a blue flower in his boutonniere hole. Even his boots were white opal eye leather, very comfortable. He had grown some more (as had his friends), so he needed a full wardrobe again. He was now almost 6 foot tall. The four had a pizza delivered while they were being fitted, and called that a Bachelor's Party. None felt much like celebrating.

The Groom's Dinner after the quiet Rehersal was the night before the wedding, with only the wedding party and their families, held in the cottage. Another Dinner was provided in a large tent for the out-of-town guests, catered by Rosemerta's.

Everyone seemed to be at the wedding. Dumbledore and most of the teachers were there. His father's business contacts were there. There were probably piles of gifts on display in those tents, including his own crystal Orrery for Miriam. The Brides' side had hundreds of people James had never seen before, yet there were many chairs held open. He wondered why. When the major sections of seats were filled, his father led James to the front by the Druid. James looked around for the door the bride would be coming through, but didn't see her. Instead, the lights dimmed in the center and increased around the edges of the field. A voice spoke, not loud but spelled so that everyone could hear the story.

"Long ago, a daughter of the Bulstrode family had two suitors. Both were rich and powerful. The family and the girl chose one and dismissed the other. The dismissed suitor refused to be denied. He returned the night before the wedding with friends, and stole the bride away. Her family did not take this lightly. The men of her family leapt out of bed, grabbed swords and pursued the thief. They caught them, and the ending was not pretty for the thief. He and his friends did ,not survive. The bride was rescued ad returned in time for her wedding. The Bulstrode men will now present the traditional family sword dance in commemoration of that event, and the traditional sword to the new member." A drum beat, and suddenly the entire crowd was surrounded by men with swords, dancing. BIG men, for Herman was almost 8 foot tall and many of his 17 sons were nearly as big. Even little Eddie was there, age 7 but with a wicked sword. There were also cousins, uncles, and others. All of them were wearing long kilts in the family tartan – and nothing else. There was no doubt that these men were in peak physical condition as they swirled and leaped. As the drums reached crescendo, Herman landed in front of James with a sword held across his outstretched hands. Jame couldn't help it – he flinched.

Herman said, "I present this so that you will, if needed, be able to protect your wife and daughters. We will teach you how to use it. Be careful – I would be unhappy if you cut your wife with it.":

James carefully took the sword, only then seeing his father holding a long satin-draped box. He laid it in carefully. Looking up, Herman and the rest had vanished, and the lights came back up. Men tugging white shirts into place were filing into the reserved seats.

Now the music started, and the expected procession began. Little Eddie, now suited, solemnly escorted his mother to her seat. Fleamont escorted Euphemia to hers, and sat with her. The attendants and groomsmen made their way, sorting to the sides. James felt a little less exposed with his friends behind him. He really didn't notice the girls, who were either friends or relatives of the Bride, though he knew his friends would be expected to dance and dine with them later. The pipes skirled, and Herman brought Miriam down the aisle under the lights.

Miriam was, as noted, 6 foot tall, though she looked delicate next to her father. Her black hair was normally braided up in a smooth crown, but today was braided with flowers at the front, holding her veil, with the rest curling all the way down her back to the floor, strands twisted together with flowers in a cape, under the full length lace veil. Her dress was of white satin, in the style of the day, halfway down her thighs, and clung to her curves – for Miriam was an Amazon and she had plenty of curves. Over the satin, the bodice was completely covered in lace, with long lace sleeves and a full over skirt that fell to the floor and dragged slightly behind. She had soft white chucca boots, so that she was barely taller than James. She wore sheer lace stockings on her long legs and a blue band around her thigh, clearly visible through the lace skirt. She carried a nosegay of sweetheart roses and baby breath.

James half-turned to his friends, and whispered. "This may be easier than I thought."

After the ceremony, and the dinner, there would be dancing, but before they began the Father-Daughter Dance the lights dimmed again. They were outside and the stars were bright, but there was no moon at all. "The relatives from Transylvania have prepared a fly-over. Please sit where you can watch the sky!" Tiny lights became visible in the distance over the Loch, and it was clear the fliers were carrying torches or lanterns. Music played. Various fantastic shapes formed and merged into the next - fancy flying stunts, fantastic beasts, fireworks spelling out messages for the newlyweds, a quick Quidditch score. Finally the whole group spun together, then spread out in the exact pattern of the lace on Miriam's long veil! They swirled down, dropping the flaming torches safely into the Loch or stacking lanterns along the fence. James really didn't notice, because he was staring at the fliers as they landed on their seats. They were all bats! But he blinked, as they morphed into normal people!

James had one more shock that night. He and Miriam were finally in their room, and he was staring at the sword. Someone had brought it up for him. "Why did they bring this up? Why did your Dad say I should not cut you? Of course I would not cut you!"

Miriam actually blushed. "Another family tradition. I am sewn into this dress. You will have to cut me out."

Still Summer between Third and Fourth Years. This ought to be a chapter break, but isn't.

By the time the train brought the Hogwarts students home, almost all the families either had a new baby or were expecting one that Summer. This truly shocked the Watcher when she made her first rounds. She was a Meadowes, and knew in a general way what was going on. The families and the babies were spread across Britain, so she only saw a dozen or so of the total, but considering it was almost the full set, all years, of muggle born families affected, it was noticeable! Even half blood families had babies, though the few pure bloods in her neighborhoods did not. She checked with her sisters and cousins, who found much the same thing in their areas, and they decided this was a development that had to be kicked upstairs. The Squibs were avoiding St. Mungos and the National Health clinics. Why? And, where were they going? Someone had to deliver those babies.

Albus was astonished, an emotion he didn't know he was capable of. Almost all of the muggle born already in school had new babies at home? He thought they were baby crazy because their teacher had a baby, and had been congratulating himself on hiring her. How did that happen? The parents had not gone to the normal Clinics, or even to St. Mungos OB wards. His staff literally belonged to him, members of his own extended family, so he trusted their reports. Something was going on!

What the Watchers didn't realize was that the Squibs now knew what to look for. All over Britain, women with only one small child, or sometimes two children, were being befriended at parks and schools. These Squibs knew how to check for traces of Magic, for monitoring and tracking spells, and signs of Magic from the small children at the playgrounds. Dozens more Squib families had been identified this way! Whatever they needed was done: taking them to Gringotts, teaching them to see Magic and use Not-Magic, taking them to the Parent's meetings. Everyone was paired with a nearby Witch from a Squib family, to become their Magical Guardian when it was needed. More copies of the Contract books were passed out and explained. Older children likely to be swept into the Magical schools were drilled in the spells from Victus's Books. Older Squib children were taught too, because there was a breeding program to avoid, and dangerous medical care. Children like Petunia were still vulnerable. More than one Squib had been found by chance, unmarried Aunts and Uncles of the families with small children. More women began using the Goblin Clinics.

The witches from the Parent's group were also reaching out to the other schools of magic, often in the guise of enrolling their children. They met other Squib or half-blood families, and shared what they knew. The muggle born children in the other schools of magic were quickly enrolled in the National Education Home School program. Since none were boarding schools, they could work on this at home, at night or on weekends. Paper trails were re-established, keeping their options open.

Squibs with squib children were urged to leave Britain as soon as possible. Squib families with magical children under age 11 were urged to get out soonest. Families with children already IN the Magical schools, including but not limited to Hogwarts, were getting everyone they could out, with plans to transfer the school children the minute they took those OWLS. This couldn't happen all at once, but was beginning. The Goblins were happy to help – this was economic warfare that benefited them.

If it looked to outsiders that one parent left the other, taking any other children, that was OK. These things did happen! One parent would stay behind to care for any children in school. Most had no other family in Britain. Many joined more distant kin in other lands.

Once the Letters were mailed, Minerva was off on her Summer trip. By now Albus knew not to ask her to stay, but he was curious where she was going. This year she would have ALL the Great-Nieces and Nephews, almost 50 total. That's too many for one woman to manage, but she had been clever again. This year she was taking them all as 'crew' on a real sailing ship, a schooner that rented itself out as a Summer Camp. They were going to the Mediterranean, where each night they would stop at a different historical site. There would be a lecture in story-form from their Guide after dinner, a visit to a legend (Troy, Minos, Crete...) in the morning, and then sail to the next. Staff were provided, the children slept in hammocks, and they really did much of the work. Minerva would have a very restful trip reading in her bunk, or in a chair on the deck watching the view. A couple of their mothers were also coming, so there would be people to talk to. The forecast was for excellent weather, but if it rained there would be movies while the real sailors managed the ship.

One thing Minerva had been doing quietly was tracking her own family. Her mother was a Witch who loved her father enough to pack away her wand; her Minister father a Squib, and her 9 brothers and sisters were all Squibs. She had been the only Witch. Some brothers had died in the First War; some sisters had gotten out of touch by marrying and moving to Canada in the same years that she had moved into the Wizard world and eventually married Elphinstone Urqhuart, keeping her own name because she worked in the same Department. Minerva was a woman who felt strongly about Family, possibly because she had never had children of her own. She had access to the Birth Records in Britain and Canada and the other countries under British influence which filed Records in London, and the Magical Book of Names. While she had been tracing Squib families for Albus and the school, she had also been finding lost descendants of her own family. She had found them, too! Several had been in Orphanages, several others in lines that had lost touch. The orphans were easily adopted into the extended family, and the found lines accepted as Family. These group vacations were a great way for all the cousins to get to know each other. Many lived in Canada, and might never have met without her doing this.

She had quietly collected MG signatures on all who did not have a magical parent, explaining the dangers of Betrothals to everyone. She had married Elphinstone for love, and had been the Matchmaker for hundreds of Betrothals. She wanted 'her' children to have free choice, and that meant making sure no one else could trap them. Just because she had always done her best to make good Matches, and many of her couples had clearly fallen in love, didn't mean every other Matchmaker out there was as careful as she was!

Alexander Prince sent a message to Tobias that they needed to talk. Tobias told Eileen, in the room with the vase, that he needed to go for a walk and probably would stop for a drink. He'd be back for dinner before going to his night job. When he got to the park he wandered around for a bit, finding a place where he would not be seen. Then he touched his portkey, saying, "Haven."

Once through the exam at the shed and permitted past the war wards into the house, Alexander led him to his study. "Did you ever wonder what happened to your brothers and sisters? Where they even came from?"

"I assume you mean the adopted children at the Farm? Well, no, I hadn't thought of them in years! One of my brothers was with me when the house exploded, making a delivery in another town. When we got back the next day and heard the news, I gave him the keys and told him to take the truck back while I went into the tea shop to think. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do. That's where I met Eileen."

"I began to wonder about them when your group started finding Squibs. Some are still at the Farm, so they were easy. Some are married, some joined the military. Edward and Zelda had adopted them out of regular orphanages, and there were records. One of your sisters had been old enough to remember her parents – who had also worked at the Farm! Her orphanage records said her parents had been killed in a car crash and she had no other family. Others had similar records. Car crashes, fires, gas explosions, a train wreck... I began to suspect all of them were pure blood Squib children, survivors of Death Eater attacks. Edward and Zelda must have made a serious job of finding these children! I found all I could, and took them to the Goblins. Heritage tests and physicals taken, I was proved right. ALL of the girls had Dalkon Shields, which the Goblins removed.

The Farm Clinic contract expired recently, so I did not renew with the previous Clinic service but instead hired the Goblins. They are currently giving all employees updated exams, sorting out who is a Squib and who is a real muggle. I'm trying to move all the Squibs overseas, and will run the Farm with muggles. I'll hire Bull Run to manage the deliveries, because they do both sides.

I have muggle Private Detectives searching for the rest of the children now, with the quite-true story of an inheritance needing claiming. Some do have accounts at Gringotts, either for themselves or tied for future magical heirs. I made sure all of them have suitable accounts from the Farm. Meanwhile, I am sending all I can overseas, some to school on Farm scholarships, or on jobs for the Farm. The Sappingtons did adopt them, so they have legal rights, and I am making sure those rights are met under the Trust."

"What's right is right! I'm glad you realized it and are taking care of them properly. I'm sure my parents would have wanted it done. Are any of my brothers still around, where I might meet them sometime?"

"Yes, and I thought you might say that. Tonight's delivery to the Evans' warehouse is being driven by your brother Todd, who still works at the Farm. He's confused as to why I insisted HE drive this load, because he usually works in the offices. I told him there was someone he needed to meet before he is sent to Japan next week. He doesn't know you are the Heir, so you can be just another brother I've found."

At the bar one night, Dung asked Toby, "Ever seen yer own family?" He sure was curious about who Toby knew! The others considered this just general snooping, but Tobias knew someone was checking up on him. He didn't mention the key incident because he wanted to see what Dung was up to this time.

"Yep! Ran into one of me brothers recently! He was driving one of those trucks I unload at the warehouse! Such a surprise for both of us! Last time I seen him we was both driving trucks, and that was before I met me wife. We had a good jabber! He knows where some of the others are, so I'm gonna write some letters, mebee do some visiting."

"Toby, I didn't know you had brothers! I thought you and Eileen had no family, tho I guess you did say something about her parents a while back."

"Yeah. I got a bunch of them, sisters, too. Our parents loved kids and since we lived on a farm there was plenty of room. They was always adopting more, since they couldn't have their own. House always had babies in it! I always wanted a big family, too! We had so much fun!"

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, we wuz all adopted. Didn't matter to them, so it didn't matter to us. They were good parents and I really miss them."

"They died?'

"Yeah, gas explosion. Littler kids were all at school, and I was working. Farm offices were in the main house, so it took a bunch of grownups. That's when I hit the road. Hurt too much to hang around. Todd and some others stayed to take care of the little ones and kept working the farm. I didn't even think about them! Guess I wasn't a very good big brother. Oh, and Todd told me the Estate is finally being sorted out and all us adopted ones are getting some cash! I dunno how much, but mebee I can put a down payment on a better house? I'm only renting this one."

"Ya think the Bank will give ya a loan? Houses ain't cheap!"

"I dunno. I've never taken a Bank loan, but I never lived in Council Housing on the Dole, either. I don't OWE anything, which ought to be good, and looks like I'll have a little cash to put down. Can't hurt to ask! 'Course, the Factory ain't doing too good so I'm looking for a new job anyhow. Mebee I should wait until I find a new job? Might need some cash to move?"

"Hey, Toby, kin you lend me a fiver?"

"Now yer being silly! I ain't even seen a cent yet!"

In August Albus got some bad news. Poppy's School Contract had expired, and the Healers were insisting she take Medical Retirement. She had been at the school for 40 years, straight out of Training, so she qualified for the full Pension even though he had expected her to work another hundred years. She was awake enough to sign the full Retirement forms, including the applications for the Goblins to audit her accounts and begin collecting her Pension.

This was bad for his accounts! The Goblins went over her entire series of Contracts, which were in order, properly renewed with nice raises and bonuses every year, with accruing sick days and vacations she had never taken until now, that she chose to 'cash out'. However, those did not correspond with the actual deposits to her accounts, so the Goblins dove in gleefully! It turned out the deposits had continued in the same amounts as her first Contract, unchanged for 40 years. Albus had never updated the bank deposit forms. She was owed tens of thousands of Galleons back pay from Raises, more in Bonuses, and a huge amount in late payment Interest! She also owed back taxes on the uncollected money, which they also took from the School Salary Fund as a Penalty. Her Pension credits had the same problem – they had accrued at the original rate, rather than increased over the years with her increased pay. Her correct Pension was as much as her corrected salary, and would continue for her lifetime!

While Albus was sputtering that this was a complete mistake and he should not be penalized the huge amounts of Interest (both what she ought to have earned if the money had been in her account, and the amount the school accounts did make because her money was there) nor the taxes, the Goblins simply transferred the funds and told him they'd be glad to arrange a Hearing at their Tribunal. Which meant hand-to-hand combat with a Champion they would provide for Poppy in their Arena. He declined.

His only bit of good news was that St. Mungos would continue to provide a rotating set of Interns for the Hospital Wing until he managed to contract another MediWitch. However, he had to pay them standard scale rates. Now he needed to find another Nurse. He'd check which Meadowes was finishing the Midwife program and switch her to the Nursing training. Perhaps he should start several? He could slide one into each school for better control and information gathering. Full Mediwitches, rather than just Midwives, would have access to more Departments at St. Mungo's and the Clinics, too. In a few years some should work their way into Administration!

Maybe some of their brothers would like to try, too? Most of them were employed as Janitors, or Porters at King's Cross. It got them into a lot of places unnoticed. Adding a few Orderlies, EMTs, and Interns to the mix would not hurt.


	20. Chapter 20 Sept 1 1974

September 1974

On the train this year, Lily set the members of her study group looking for this year's muggle Firsties. They were easy to find, having no trim on their robes if they had them on, or muggle clothing if they didn't. The parents had found many families and made other arrangements for their magic educations before the Letter from Hogwarts were even mailed. They knew they had not found all of them, even by staking out Diagon during the school shopping days, so Lily's group was searching for them. They were actually easy to tell from the kids raised Wizard, and were quietly herded into a compartment. Cleaned of listening and Compulsion charms, and packed in like sardines, with older kids watching in the hall, the 15 new muggle born firsties had a few facts of life explained. Names and addresses were collected to be sent to the Parent's group as soon as the train stopped. There would be home visits tomorrow, and quick MG papers signed, and if possible they would be enrolled in the correspondence program. The Sorting was explained, with introductions to the members of the study group in each house. Monday would be hectic so the first study meeting would be Tuesday. Starter jars of Bezoars were passed out, and everyone ate their first one. Several children looked particularly dazed, so a quick list was made of who to take to the Hospital Wing as soon as they got to their Dorms. One said he had been signed up for Eton, and was not sure how or why his parents had suddenly changed their minds, forfeited the deposit already made, and enrolled him in Hogwarts. A funny little man had come one day to Tea, and suddenly here he was. His Mum was Lady-In-Waiting to the Queen, and his father a Captain of the Guard!

He and the others were given several copies of a special flier to send home, for their parents to share. The flier, for the Parent's Association for the Invitation-Only "Aberdeen Academy of Art" was nicely illustrated by the children with paintings, drawings, photos of spinning wool, making fabrics and Lace, on a background showing a castle, a beautiful classic red steam train, and a Loch. It was professionally printed on glossy paper and described a seven year Honors program, divided into three levels: Introductory 1 & 2, Intermediate 3 – 5 with Electives in mundane terms, and an optional Advanced Program for 6th and 7th years. The required use of the National Home School correspondence program and standardized Exams was emphasized. It was everything their parents had really expected and never gotten. Most important, it included a Post Office Box in Aberdeen! The Parent's group had set this all up. Hogwarts knew nothing about it! The flier carefully did not claim to be an official publication of the school, but was presenting the Parent's group. Any mail that did arrive at the box would be handled by the magical parents, including mail muggle parents were sending to their children at Hogwarts.

The firsties were shared out between the study group compartments, with box lunches for those who had not known to bring one (provided and shrunken by Eileen.) They were shell-shocked and had a million questions.

James found the Marauders in their usual compartment near the front of the train. He added his trunk to the pile on the corner rack, opened his book bag and brought out a tiny white box. Tapping once, he shared huge cinnamon puffs dripping with icing. Moans of pleasure were the only conversation for a while.

Licking his fingers, Sirius began the interrogation. "OK, spill it. Are you all right? You look all right, but is there damage not showing?"

All of them were tall now, but James appeared a little taller, having cleared 6'2" over the Summer. He had gained some muscle mass, but was still very thin for that height. His bird nest of curls was cut short, showing his neck was getting thicker. He was darkly tanned, in contrast to the normal pale skin of Scottish students. "I'm actually fine. More than fine. Miriam is wonderful. I am the luckiest guy on the planet to have her! She baked those puffs we just ate!"

"Show me your ring."

"Sure. One of her brothers is a Silversmith, and he made them. Another brother Enchanted them."

"Enchanted? Oh, dear, that might be bad! Put your hand here and let me run some Diagnostics..."

"It's OK. I know what's on them. First is a 'finding' spell – we always know where the other is, at least a direction and distance if we've never been to the place. Right now she's gone to Aberdeen. I can tell she's happy and healthy. We can't take the rings off, but we can transfer them from one finger to another. Last, when we came back from our honeymoon her Father tied the rings to the wards, so I always know what's going on at home."

"Several questions there, but let's start with that honeymoon. Where did you go?"

"All over Europe, and mostly muggle. We went to the Alps and rode a glass funicular up the mountain, where we stayed in a tiny hostel at the top of the world and watched both an amazing sunset and an amazing Dawn. I think we rode every roller coaster in Europe, at least all the big ones. We certainly went to enough parks! That was like flying, except we were strapped in and couldn't move! We were supposed to be alone, but we are really young and can't sign in to Hotels, so my Dad made all the reservations and bought all our tickets. We'd sometimes catch a glimpse of one or another parent, or one of her older brothers in the distance. I spoke to my Mum once, on the Eiffel Tower. We did have a wonderful trip! Before we came home we spent a week on the private Potter Island. I can't tell you where it is, except that it is not far off the mainland and very warm. Beautiful beach, too, so neither of us have any tan lines. The house has elves, but we didn't see them. Food appeared, clothes were clean, and so on. When we came back to Hogsmeade the house was ready. Herman had the Goblins ward it heavily while we were away, and then tied those wards to our rings. We've been there for about three weeks."

Another voice, deeper than it had been in the Spring, but smooth. Peter, "What's she doing in Aberdeen? Shopping?"

"No, she started her college classes two weeks ago, so she's doing homework at the Library today. I went with her several times, and the classes are really interesting. She's started at the business college there, but is taking the General courses to get her Basics out of the way. The first week she was taking Placement exams to see what classes she qualified for. They were very pleased with her language skills. I don't know how many languages she speaks already, but she signed up for Mandarin. One of her brothers is also in school there, so he's making sure she is getting started well. After all, she has to have something to do while I'm at Hogwarts.

There is a roller rink near the college, and we went nearly every day after class. She's quite a good skater! She's teaching me how to dance on skates. I have danced since childhood, of course, but it's harder on skates! We're the same height, so we match well. She shows me the steps at home, and then we practice on skates. We've taken little Eddie every Friday night, and he is a speeder, racing around the fast rings. His Animagus is going to have to be something fast!"

"What have you been doing while she was in class?"

"Mostly I sit in the college Library and read. I've started that correspondence program. I took the Placement test and tested as almost third year for the 'O' exams. I'll start there as soon as I finish the Remedial/Late Start Reading list. Miriam would like me to take those 'O' exams at Easter before my OWLs, and try to finish the 'A' after the NEWTs. That's a hard schedule! I can finish the 'A' later if I need to, but she says I need to take the Business course, too. She'll be working in her family business, and I will be helping Dad, so we need to know what we are doing! She really thinks ahead! I was just going to hire someone to manage for me, but this will be better."

"So, you want to come with me to the study group? Almost everyone in there is working on those books, though everyone helps tutor the younger ones in Magic, too."

"Actually, no. I'm still under orders from Dad to stay far away from Lily, even though I'm no longer interested in her. Dad's worried about what other Clauses she may have. I could use a tutor! Miriam is going to tutor me on the weekends, but she's going to be busy, too."

"No problem. I'll show you how to set up a proper study notebook to keep your notes in. You'll do one for each book you study, because writing things down helps you remember them better. It will help Miriam see where you are, too. You really ought to be doing that already for your Hogwarts classes, though I haven't seen any of you doing it. I have plenty of blank notebooks in my trunk, and we can order more."

"So, you are going home every weekend? But, what about Quidditch?"

"No, it's fine. She'll come here on game weekends, and we'll go home after the game. Or, she'll bring her homework and stay all weekend. I qualify for a married student apartment, though I'm going to stay with you guys unless she's here. We will go home on Hogsmeade weekends, of course. I will go every weekend I'm not tied up here. We'll go to events at her college, too."

"So, who's going to take care of your house if you are here and she's somewhere else?"

"The elf, of course! The wards are full War Wards and we'll leave them on most of the time, so no one will bother her. She has a cow, chickens, and a garden to care for as well as keeping house for Miriam and I. No one Magic can even see the house; muggles think it's still a ruin. Only a very short list of names are in the Ward Book, for now. Most of the people from the wedding can't quite remember where it is. There's even a Mail Ward, directing any owls or delivery elves to a special shed the elf checks before anything comes in. The muggle post man sees a large mail box shaped like a cute tiny cottage by the road in front of the wrecked house – muggles do that sort of thing a lot, and he thinks nothing of it. We don't get much muggle mail."

"What are War Wards? Sound nasty! Why would a pair of kids need all that?"

"They are nasty! The Goblins installed a double set of wards, the ordinary ones that everyone has, and the War level. Miriam's Dad is insisting all of his family have them, because there is a Dark Lord causing chaos. War Wards have multiple automatic reactions set that will happen even before I wake up! The most minor, first offender detection, automatically ejects the person who tried to the frozen deserts of Patagonia, naked! Please don't sneak over to try to surprise me!

When the wards are on, you can Floo call me, but not come over unless I specifically invite you and add you to the Book. That has two levels of permission. First level allows you access to the room with that Floo, probably my study, and is only good for a few hours. Second level is Family, with full visiting rights."

"Patagonia? I don't even know where that IS! Naked? How do you get home from there?"

"I'd call my elf to come get me, because it's on something called a 'Great Circle'. It's just an inconvenience, really. But that's only one item, and there are a lot more and worse. I don't even know all of them. Herman is quite inventive!"

As for Malfoy, he was livid! He was ranting to a trapped audience near the other end of the train. "The Blacks were supposed to be negotiating with my father. This Summer they sent all their children to France, and only Andi and Sirius came back! All the others are enrolled in Beau Batons! We've been told Cyrus is sorry, but Andi is not available for a Betrothal. More than that, his Father had declared Family Head Rights and refused to Contract little Cissi to me! All because their Contract with the Lestrange family went bad? We didn't have anything to do with that! Father is going to talk to McGonagall to find out which girls at Hogwarts are still available, and see if he can find a good match for me. I'm going to be checking out girls myself, so if there is one you have your eye on be sure you let me know! We're still kicking ourselves for missing the Bulstrode girl! Her Dad is at our house all the time, does business with my Dad, and we completely overlooked her!

That reminds me, I'm supposed to get a list from all of you, names and ages of ALL your young relatives, even the squibs if you know of any! We're not going to miss another match! Father says we need to pair off ALL the squibs, mostly with each other but some maybe with younger sons and cousins, to get more magical Heirs. He's working up a huge chart."

He wound up making several lists. Betrothed couples, or couples whose families were still negotiating. A shorter list of those they knew were Betrothed, but didn't know who to. A list of un-matched, both male and female. A very small list of families who were refusing to negotiate. Squibs were such an unmentionable subject in most families that they gave no names here. Malfoy knew he had an older sister who was a squib, but he didn't know where she was. She was only a memory of a playmate, dancing in the sunny garden, who suddenly wasn't there. She had vanished right before his Mother died. Perhaps his Father would find her and bring her back? Lucius wasn't going to risk wrath by mentioning her. He went to his room and wrote his Father, including the lists of names he had collected on the train.

Albus listened to all the gossip the portraits and the elves brought to him. They knew he was always interested in gossip, and he didn't sleep much, so they entertained him. Thus, Albus came to the startled conclusion that the Blacks had Betrothed little Cissi to Severus Snape! That could be why they sent their children to France, breaking off negotiations with the Malfoys. The two Paterfamilias knew each other in the Wizagamot, and Pollux was rumored to be annoyed with Cygnus over the Lestrange embarrassment.

Snape was only a half blood. His mother was a Prince, but his father was a nobody (as far as anyone else knew.) He decided he needed to confirm this. He would go talk to Alexander Prince. He had been to the house before, so he'd just pop over after Breakfast.

A very tall, thin but healthy man landed in the frozen grass in a tumbling sprawl. He sat up, realizing it was sunset. At least, it didn't feel like early morning. It was easy to tell the grass was frozen, as he discovered he was completely naked. Completely bald! Where were his beard and hair? He patted himself over to see what else was missing. Even eyebrows and eyelashes? Had he splinched? He stood up to look around, trying to figure out where he was. A slurred voice with an odd accent spoke from a nearby tumble of rocks, but at least it was English, "Just call yer elf to come get you, Wizard."

"How did you know?"

"Been a lot of you lately. Somebody thinks this is funny. It is funny watching you land! I'm out here watching sheep already, so I keep an eye out for you. You could freeze before you managed to walk to town, but the wolves would probably get you first."

"FAWKES! TAKE ME HOME!" A flash of flame, a rather loud double 'pop', and the Wizard was gone.

The shepherd perched on the high gate by the stone pen examined his hand-rolled smoke. "Some really good stuff in it this time! A Wizard and a flaming elf? I hope I don't see that white dragon again – last time it stole an ewe lamb and the boss was really mad!"

Back in his quarters, Albus took a hot bath and some hair growth potions. Everything came in dark red, of course. He had to spend some time changing it all to white and getting the lengths right. Then he dressed in clean clothes, found his second pair of enchanted glasses, and decided to try calling Prince's Office on the Floo. That worked without fuss, which was a relief.

"Headmaster! What a surprise! How can I help you? Does the Hospital Wing need something in a rush?"

"What? Oh, no. This is more of a social call. I recently tried to drop by your house, and found myself bounced somewhere far away! That was very strange! If one of your elves finds my belongings I'd appreciate their return, because I dropped quite a bit."

"Oh. I'll tell them to look, though the Wards usually destroy loose stuff. We aren't home much anymore, so the place is shut down and the Wards are up. I suggest calling ahead so you know we are there. Catherine is shopping in Italy, and I'm actually about to head out to Japan to negotiate a new contract there. I've sent quite a few of my people there already for preliminary work. If you had called tomorrow I'd be gone." His impatience was clear.

"I'm looking for some information and thought perhaps you could help. The whole school is in turmoil over Betrothals. I know that's not really the purpose of the school, but many good families do meet their spouses here, and many are betrothed. Minerva tries to keep an informal list going to avoid conflict. Your grandson Severus is here and I'm told he is Betrothed, though I don't know to whom. The rumor is that his Betrothed is the youngest Black girl, Cissi, whom the Blacks recently took out of negotiations with the Malfoys and sent to France. The Malfoys are furious! I'd like to know for sure while I try to calm them down."

Alexander thought quickly. "I can confirm that my grandson is Betrothed to a younger girl, but our Contract protects names. It will be a long time before any Marriage occurs, and there are stipulations. I have plans for him, and for his little sisters. You will have to talk to Pollux Black, and I cannot see him releasing family information. The Malfoys need to quit behaving like 2 year olds who are denied a cookie! There are plenty of other girls. If that's all it is, I really need to get back to making sure I am ready for my trip. Goodbye!"

Dumbledore found himself looking at a normal grate, the connection broken. How dare he cut him out and off?!

The mention of Malfoy brought to mind the gossip about the Dark faction collecting squib names and possibly marrying them back into the lines so as to get more Heirs. THAT was the answer to his missing Squibs! Someone else was collecting them! The Dark children might have just learned about a project that had been going on for years!

The more he thought this over, the more sense it made. It did not match up with the requests for Betrothals brought to Minerva, but those might be only the main lines, where they needed political Alliances, with the Squib lines being discretely tied. Since most families still considered having squibs shameful, it even made sense. Magical children would be added to main lines later. Most children weren't even announced until at least age 5 or 6, and often not until they were 11 and ready for wands. They didn't appear in his Book of Names until they did their first Magic. That made it easy to put Squib children out of sight and blood adopt Magical. He had even arranged some of those placements for Light-side families! He should be monitoring the Dark families for younger children. Few of them used St. Mungos midwives, preferring home births with mothers and Aunts attending. That was one reason children could be swapped in and out without public notice. It meant his Meadowes had no access. He'd have to figure out some other way.

His first thought, now that he was thinking clearly, was the Bulstrode family. They had 17 sons and only one daughter! They were Dark and Traditional, though he knew they were not tied closely to the Dark Lord, even though they did business with most of that faction. They were part of the old Knights, and the younger ones showed no sign of changing their allegiance to the new Dark Lord. He had spun the Marriage to Potter as a good idea, but he really wasn't sure what was going on. But, 17 sons? Not likely! They must be blood adopting magical Squib born from their extended family. That would explain why they all looked like Herman!


	21. Chapter 21 Fall 1974

Squib 21 Another very long chapter I'm not bothering to break up. Enjoy!

Fourth year classes were pretty much the same as Third, except the teachers were asking for a lot more homework. There were new sets of Runes to learn for specialized applications, which meant becoming at least familiar with new Ancient Languages and cultures. They had moved from European Runes to Egyptian, Mesopotamian, and Sumerian Cuniform. Fourth year began carving Runes on wood, leather, soft stone, working up to small gems to set into jewelry. Next year they would move to the New World. Sixth year did the Far East, and Seventh the Lost Lands, meaning Atlantis, and the few Creature Rune sets. Eileen had already bought all the books for these, so Lily and Sevi had read ahead a bit. Dragon Runes seemed particularly curious, being carved by claws directly into bedrock.

Arithmancy moved from normal Maths to Geometry, which Lily and Sevi had done last year so they understood the formal proof system. That made the learning curve less steep! Geometry was important in delineating areas of effect.

Potions was working on Poisons and Antidotes. Slughorn had them do a full Meter of essay on the uses and effects of Bezoars, with emphasis on what Poisons Bezoars would NOT help with. Lily didn't think it was really a good idea to teach students how to use poisons that had no easy counter. Wizards were crazy!

Lily and Sevi and those in their level of the correspondence work added spoken German with simple readers. Fortunately Lily's father had started them in it at home, and some others also spoke some. They needed to find someone really fluent to talk to. In Latin they were beginning to do translation work, though not up to beginning Virgil. In French, where many in the group were bilingual, they were reading Biographies and classics, and beginning to write essays. A French newspaper subscription was added. Having finished Geometry, Lily and Sevi moved on to Algebra, which also used formal proofs. They read their Science texts, mostly Biographies, but would do their actual Labs at home during breaks. Many Science Biographies doubled for History. Given a choice of which History to cover this year, they had opted for Greece, Rome, the Middle East and Egypt, which would pair up at least some of their lessons. This also meant the first time many of the Wizard students had read the Bible, the Koran, or other religious writings. There was going to be some serious culture shock this year, but these writings are important. In their Art lessons, they moved on to the idea of 'symbolic art', with an emphasis on Modern Artists.

The group was now spread out over more levels, with a few older students nearing their "A" exams but many little ones just beginning the course. There were even several Firsties still working in the "O" level material. Three were from muggle families who had not realized the standard exams were not offered at Hogwarts, and four more were late starts from half blood or pure blood families who were just becoming aware. Remus did not mention that he was tutoring James. All 15 of the firsties were started with the copy work from Victus, now completely from saved handwritten copies. None of the study group cared or paid any attention to the colors on their robes. All 4 Houses had older students in the group now, who made sure the new ones were brought down, and taken back before their curfew.

The study group also had a new Book, another gift from Miriam. The new students were all copying Victus. The older students were beginning 'Elementary Occulomancy, Beginning the Mind Arts', which meant they were all beginning simple Meditation exercises. Even muggles did this and could learn the 'Mind Palaces', which promised faster and better learning as they organized their minds. The idea that their minds could be read absolutely horrified all of them! The book insisted this wasn't actually reading their minds, but the difference was too technical for children. It would be a long time before any of these looked a teacher in the eye again! Copies of the first chapters were quickly sent home for all the families to learn.

At home, Harold looked at Rose, "The Eastern Meditative Religions got something right?"

Petunia spoke up, "That's what Sensei means? He's been saying we need to focus on what we are doing, that we can enter a stage where only our learned actions matter and everything else outside the walls of our minds is unimportant."

Eileen, consulted, confirmed the information. More than that, "This topic, and even this book, used to be the standard Seventh Year Defense study. Each Year got one major topic as well as touching on a few minor ones that fit with the major one. One year was Curses and Counters, another Transfiguration, Beasts, Beginning Warding, Battle Magic, Medical, and Mind Arts... I'm not sure I have them all in order, but you get the idea. Now that I see this, I wonder what they are teaching because I don't remember seeing this title when I bought all the books. The man at the Bookstore had seen her coming and this year he was prepared – six copies of all new titles, textbooks or not, were in a case at the counter waiting for her. She had just smiled, slapped down her key, and taken the shrunken case with her.

The first full moon, which was the first weekend, Remus was sick again. The Marauders came up to visit him Sunday morning, even James. Sirius was serious, for once. As soon as the Intern had left them alone, he sat on the end of the bed and addressed Remus. "OK. It's OK, really. We've figured your secret out, and figured out what we are going to do about it."

Remus looked shattered, but they stopped him from talking. "We're ALL going to become Animagi. As animals, we are in no danger, so we can keep you company and try to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else. I assume the Intern knows, and there must be a safe place for you here somewhere?"

"Yes, the Interns know. They are trying everything they can think of to make this easier on me. You might have noticed I've been better, not as hurt? The Bezoars help, but there has to be something else because I'm doing better than the other guys who are getting daily Bezoars."

"What other guys? We have MORE in Hogwarts? Where do they put you?"

"At the beginning I went to the Shrieking Shack. That was ME, not ghosts, and I don't know of any others here. I think Dumbledore set it up so I'd be loyal to him. And I DO appreciate it, but the Interns set up something better. Now I go to the nearest Bull Run truck stop for the night. Trucking is a good job for Were, and the Bulstrodes hire all of us they can get. The truck stop Clinics have accommodations, and medical care in the mornings. They did try the Animagus potion, and it helps with the pain but isn't the help they wanted. Yet. They're trying variations. They also plan to train ME as a Healer's Apprentice, because I will be able to get into the wild Packs and help. The Prince family, which produces the special medicines, is also involved."

"Can you get us the potion? We were going to make it ourselves, but stuff from the hospital labs is probably better."

"I can ask. Belby would probably want you to take it in the Hospital Wing so he can help if he's needed."

Belby, behind them, spoke up; "I can and will. True friendship should always be rewarded! You are amazingly loyal friends!"

Behind Belby, Miriam spoke up. "You guys go on down to dinner as soon as Remus is discharged. I want to talk to Belby for a while." After the boy left, she sat with him in his office. "I'm the Bulstrode daughter, and I'm married to James. You were just talking to the Marauders, pranksters extraordinaire. Have you considered the effects of any prank potions on Remus? I have a very special one in mind."

"Oh, yes. We've been collecting samples of every potion used here in the last couple of years. None seem to be the cause. I'll specify. Remus is better than he ought to be. He's healthier in general than most Were. He heals faster after the moon nights. But, while the Bezoar help, they aren't the whole answer. Our Research is intended to find a potion that allows the Were to keep their minds, if we can't cure them. Remus' case suggests there might be a real cure, if we can find it."

"I thought so. Look hard at those boys. Look hard at anyone who has been in this school for the last two years. Those boys are 15, but they are as tall and physically developed as boys 17 or 18. So are the rest. Everyone of us, because I was here, too. But, the prank potion I am thinking about was mine, and I have fed it to all of them for two years. Remus didn't get any over the Summers – was he worse?"

"He was! But he was better this time. Give me that recipe!"

"I started them all on it again as soon as they came back, actually on the train. Isn't a recipe, isn't a potion, and it isn't adsorbed by Bezoar because it's a normal human product. It won't hurt anyone. All it does is help them reach their potential. It didn't make Remus tall – he always had that potential. He was just sick. It's one ingredient. It's HGH, stirred into the frosting on almost any treat they've eaten. My family uses it in our vitamin blend.

You see, James was too young. I had to stimulate his development so we could marry at the time HIS father specified in our Betrothal Contract. It was a lot easier to prank the whole school than to target him. But, that means Remus has also been taking it for two years. Remus was and is chronically ill but he improved. I suspect the whole school is in better than average health. If it didn't work, I hadn't hurt anyone."

Belby was speechless. The nerve of the girl, to treat the entire school with a medicine just to force one person into a growth spurt. "Where did you get it? HOW did you get enough for this – the stuff is rare and it is expensive to treat just one person! It's isolated from human blood! The MoM considers it to be Blood Magic!"

"It isn't Blood Magic because there is nothing Magic about it. Our Ministry just doesn't want to use anything muggle! Most of Mum's family are Lab Techs of one sort or another, in other countries that don't have such head-in-the-sand laws. They normally extract HGH and several other factors from blood they draw for other purposes, or from aging blood supplies in the blood banks, rather than waste it. It was easy for them to divert some older-but-still-good vials to Mum when they replaced dated supplies. Go talk to her and I'm sure she'll donate some to your research. But, I'll deny this forever and everyone will believe me, because how would an 18 year old Business major know all this heavy Science stuff?"

In Transfiguration they were not only increasing in difficulty, but they were now going back and forth between Animate and Inanimate. Example: turning a real rabbit into a pair of slippers, and back again. Turning a pig into a desk and back took more power than most had (yet). They were beginning to discuss human transfiguration, including the Animagus. McGonagall was quite strict that these were reaching not only difficult levels, but dangerous as well. It was possible to wind up with permanent effects if you didn't quite understand what you were doing, so the essay homework was lengthy and detailed. For some reason she was being especially hard on the Marauders, assigning them frequent detentions for the slightest of errors. They each wound up in the Hospital Wing at least once a week, often with McGonagall as well as the Interns correcting whatever they had done this time. This did not seem to discourage them in the slightest.

For the first Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, Minerva appeared with a tiny girl in tow, dressed in a pinafore of the same tartan Minerva wore, complete to ribbons in her long braids. Dumbledore spotted her in the teacher section, and decided to ask. "Who is this little cutie? Is she coming to Hogwarts when she's old enough?"

"This is Minnie, one of my Great-nieces. Her parents named her after me because she was born on my Birthday, and now seem to consider that I will take care of her whenever they have other plans. Her father had a business trip, and took her mother along. No, I doubt she'll be coming here, but I don't know where they will send her. They don't live in Britain, and dropped her off by routing through Aberdeen Airport early this morning. They travel often. She's only just gone 9. I expect I'll have her for many vacations."

Little Minnie (the Hogwarts children quickly began calling her 'Mini') had a wonderful time. She had never seen Quidditch, and loved it as much as Minerva did. She sat at the teacher table for meals. The Gryffindor girls bundled her up and took her flying in the afternoon. She was absolutely stuffed with cookies and candies, beginning the moment she arrived because Minerva had immediately fed her a Bezoar. There were too many pranksters in the school to risk a child. Minerva had been taking one a day for years, because most of the clowns seemed to be in her House and loved to target her. She was better than they were, but she often played along. Her retaliation pranks were epic, and no one ever figured out who did them.

In Charms they were working on designating areas of effect, with emphasis on shields, applying what they were studying in Arithmancy. Lily had to write an essay on what she had done back in her Second year for Extra Credit. As practice this year they were using the Summoning and Banishing Charms, (which were different from Vanishing). For these, they used piles of pillows in the long Charms Corridor. Great hilarity ensued, enhanced by Professor Flitwick turning all the colored pillows into tiny stuffed dragons! Somehow it was much funnier to pelt your friends with toys than with pillows. Dragons flew back and forth like ping-pong balls! The goal, if there was one, was to keep the dragons in the air without being hit.

Letters from home were always a high point of the day for the students.

"Sev, Your sisters are just fine! Of course they sleep a lot. Babies grow while they sleep! Your sisters have gained 3 pounds apiece., which is generous. Here is a Polaroid I just took. They are so happy when they are awake! They giggle and flirt with everyone, and they are finally beginning to cuddle with the soft toys. They also love kicking that jingling toy apple Rose gave us, and batting at dangling toys. They can hold rattles, though they haven't quite figured out how to shake them. Everything they can hold goes into their mouths. Both can hold their heads up, so they can sit up now if I prop them with cushions, though they can't manage it on their own. They can both roll over unassisted and will roll right across the floor if I set them down on a blanket. They do not seem to be losing the curls they were born with. Gia had a rash so I had to change lotions.

Your father says things are not good at the factory. Aging equipment and fewer orders mean they are starting to lay people off. It's a good thing your father has two jobs, and that he has been taking those night classes at the business school. He's going into Manchester on his off days, looking for a job with better prospects. Both Mr. Evans and his foreman have written him References, and his excellent grades ought to count for something. Love, Mum"

Sevi passed around the picture before posting a duplicate on his wall with half a dozen others. The original would be tucked into a small photo album kept locked in his hidden trunk. He knew the two on the rack in his dorm were rifled regularly, even though he locked them firmly. He couldn't figure out why anyone would be interested in his Art supplies or his correspondence books, but he assumed someone was just checking up on him. Everything in both trunks had tracking tags on them.

"Lily, here is the latest picture of Harry. The light behind him makes his hair look like it is golden instead of red, sort of a halo effect. Do you think you could get that effect in a painting? We'd love to have one to hang above the mantle with the one we had done of you and Petunia when you were small.

Your father and Petunia say things are starting to slow down at the shop. The Factory is cutting back and people are starting to move away. Your father says this is the way things happen, and he is starting to look around for another location, perhaps in a larger town that isn't so dependent on one big employer.

I don't think we will move soon, but he thinks we need to go before property values drop. Petunia is to take her 'A' levels next year, so we've started looking at colleges for her. If we can decide on one we might move close to it so she could stay at home instead of in a dorm. She'd be a bit young to live away from home on her own. I'm starting to clear out the clutter and pack away things we really plan to keep so I can have the house repainted inside. It's been a while since we really did any redecorating. Harold says he will send a man with a truck to put anything I want into his warehouse for storage. That will make it easier. Since you are in Art school, I'm expecting you to help with the redecorating of this house and then decorating the new one we choose. You should start picking colors and looking at magazines for ideas. I'm having Petunia do the same for the gardens. I'm busy enough with the baby. I couldn't do without Petunia! I don't know how Eileen manages with twins and no teen in the house! Love, Mum"

"Alice, I miss you so much it hurts! I guess I got used to being with you every day in study group or at meals? Now I turn to say something and you aren't here! Auror training is both harder and easier than I thought it would be.

Harder, because we have this insane teacher who screams "Constant Vigilance" at us if we miss a shot – and he is wicked fast! He's already taught me more Defense than I learned in my entire time at Hogwarts, except for that book by Victus. He was pleased when he learned I knew that! He doesn't shoot single spells – he 'chains' them, one motion leading right into the next without a pause. He can do wandless, wordless, or use foci I've never heard of!

It's also easier because I did the muggle studies and took the 'A' level this Summer. Some of the other Trainees are being told to start them, so they have to go to Night School for tutoring as well as our daily training and the reading for that. I can walk through a shopping center and not look out of place trying to figure out the money. I have the proper documents to check into a hotel, or apply for a job. I can read a newspaper and understand the references. I may not be able to use a computer or a cell phone or a spaceship (being silly here) but I know what they are! Even playing a few rounds of 'footie' with those kids who went on endlessly about 'West Ham' and 'Manchester' in the sporting sections has helped me! Next, I'm going to learn how to drive an auto. Missing you, your Frank"

The fifth and seventh year students were all finding the teachers had gone mad. Homework was doubled or worse. Theory was now mostly covered in extremely long essays, and classes were nearly all practical work. Well, except for Defense. This years' teacher may have known his stuff fifty years ago, but he was in a floating chair and almost totally deaf. His lectures did keep them awake, because the man shouted everything, gesturing so wildly they were all sure he was going to fall as the chair spun. It was impossible to ask questions – he guessed at what you were asking, apparently trying to lip read, and then got mad if you didn't understand the answer. He also seemed to be a practical joker who throve on Chaos, because many of his answers were so completely out of the class topic that they barely shared a vowel. Either he was senile or he thought he was funny! Most of the time no one else knew what he was laughing at. At least the textbook seemed to be a good one.

The few fifth and seventh year students in the study group had to reduce their schedules. There simply wasn't time to read that much in a day, and then do the essays. They wanted to get the Correspondence work done right, so they had to slow down. Very few were trying to get an 'O' on Magic homework anymore, because they already knew they wouldn't qualify for better jobs in the Wizard World. This only had the teachers upset and giving long lectures about doing their best.

Lily and Sevi and Alice were very glad they were only fourth year students! That OWLs workload looked insane. This motivated them to keep going in their correspondence work, get ahead if possible. They were doing very well, since they had tutoring at home, and they were determined to take their 'A' levels early. It couldn't hurt them. You were allowed to attempt the exams once a year, and younger students often tried so they could see how they were doing. Even if you passed and could technically leave school, you could try again to raise your score. Higher scores meant better Colleges would consider you. Alice felt it didn't matter to her, because she was going to marry, but it was clear Frank had found the program useful in the Auror training so she was doing it to please him. Lily and Sevi were going to make their first attempt next year, when Petunia did.

Ted and Andi, now Seventh Year, were determined to take the 'A' exams at Easter this year, and then finish their NEWTs as hard as they could go. They already had their plans, but Andi had to make it look good to her family! She remained adamant that she was not interested in any of the pure blood matches her Grandfather suggested, but he warned her she would have to choose after Graduation, or be sent to 'Finishing School' in France so her Aunt could introduce her to some good families.

Friday night, at the Roller Rink, the chubby Manager was talking to the old shoe guy. "See that young couple out there in the Dance Section? I think we should invite them to the next Contest. There's one next week, on Saturday."

"I'm way ahead of you, Boss. I asked her earlier, while he was tying the laces on the little guy they bring along. Must be a whole gaggle of siblings, because there are some older boys, too. They are all tall and have that curly black hair. I'm guessing the dancers are twins because they are so well matched. They don't even have to look at each other to get the moves right. Anyhow, she said next weekend is not possible because he's in some sporting match at school, but they might like to try it sometime if we could get them the information earlier."

"They are not twins. Look at their left hands! They are wearing matching rings! I think they are Married! Some people let their children marry way too young, though those two are so well matched I guess I can see it. Any idea what school?"

"She said she and her older brother are in Aberdeen Business College, but Jamie is at the Art school. I didn't know Aberdeen even has an Art school!"

"She probably means he is out at the University."

At Harold's shop, he was asked again, "What is your daughter doing this year at the Art school?'

"Well, this year they have been doing Engraving and simple Jewelry. They are still using wood or soft stone blanks while they get used to the sharp tools. Even leather – Lily did this nice wristband for my watch!"


	22. Chapter 22 Yule Christmas 1974

Squib 22 Yule / Christmas 1974

For Yule this year there would be a Snow Ball for all students fourth year and up. This was traditional, and would be held in the Rose Gardens behind the greenhouses the night before the trip home. Older students could invite younger ones, and Betrothed could be invited even if they were not at Hogwarts. There would be a fine Feast for all, and entertainment for the younger students in the Great Hall, so everyone had a reason to dress up and have a lot of fun. Many small gifts would be exchanged, and the Nargles in the Mistletoe would be busy distracting all the couples.

Minerva made a point to the older students about inviting their Betrothed to the Ball. Albus was going to be taking notes on who the couples were. There were some, like Lily Evans and Severus Snape, that he knew were Betrothed but he had no control over. He needed to find out who they were Betrothed to! He needed to find out who the Blacks were interested in, before they slipped out of his grasp. He had plans for those lines!

He wasn't going to find out, because the study group decided to attend as a group instead of as couples, and rotated dance partners all night. The boys in the group pooled their money and bought all of the girls (even the firsties) identical corsages: a spray of lavender orchids tied with a glass snowflake the girl could wear as a necklace later. Each boy wore a lavender carnation, even the firsties. The fact that Ted danced with Andi meant nothing to Albus, because they were just part of the group, easily identified by the flowers. Alice danced with Frank, but she also danced with the others, and Frank solemnly danced with all the tiny girls. Lily wore a soft white velvet dress, floor length with full sleeves, and tiny golden boots. Her hair was pinned up, with curls tumbling down her shoulders. School robes hid a lot, and they had concealed the fact that Lily was growing into a beautiful, shapely woman. Severus nearly stopped breathing when he looked at her. He managed to get his voice back when it was his turn to dance with her, and they discussed the gifts they had prepared for their families. Albus was already annoyed by the fact there were babies at all, and he certainly didn't want to hear about stuffed balls with bells! He tuned out of that conversation and went on to the others.

The Marauders also came as a group. Marlene arranged a date for Peter; Hufflepuff Susan Rudbeck, who had huge brown eyes and blond curls of her own. James and Miriam turned out to be fantastic dancers who drew all eyes every time they took to the floor. Part of this was probably the outfits they wore under their outer robes. When the music turned to a Spanish Guitar, they shed the robes, revealing Miriam was wearing a heavily embroidered green Flamenco dress with silver boots. James wore loose red satin pants, a white poet shirt with plenty of gold embroidery, a gold sash and gold boots. The crowd pulled back to allow them to dance in the spotlights. It was quite a show!

Sirius and Marlene were the only other real couple Albus could identify, and he already knew about them! As far as he was concerned it wasn't an ideal match, but Marlene's family was Light. She wasn't the Heir in her family, because she had three older brothers, but it would do.

He needed to start finding a Match for Peter. He had been one of the possible matches for a girl who had been matched to someone else when his mother refused to sign a MG, pointing out she was a Witch and they didn't need one! Still, they shouldn't leave any loose ends around, and the boy was a pure blood who didn't know he was a rich Heir. Albus hadn't cared enough to tell his mother her husband had been killed in a raid, nor that she needed to go to the Goblins. He had forgotten her, and the child, completely. Now he needed to gather them back in, which wasn't going to be easy. A bribe seemed to be a good idea, a plum marriage a possibility? Maybe the Evans chit, once they broke that Betrothal, though the Potters might not want her close? Peter was becoming powerful, and had powerful friends who would probably take him into their family businesses. Potter and Black had to be counted as half-and-half now, rather than Dark or Light, so he had to sweeten the pot for them all.

Minerva had Minnie again, so she was monitoring the entertainment for the younger students in the Great Hall. Minnie was wearing a rose velvet dress with cream stockings, with green slippers, and had been gifted one of the orchid corsages (as had all the female teachers. The men wore Carnations.) The entertainment was a Magic show, by Siegfried and Roy, with amazing performing animals. They said they were Wizards, and honestly, no one could tell which parts of their act were Magic, or illusion, or even reality. It was wonderful! Those who knew where Las Vegas was determined they would attend another show!

The next day, munching Miriam's Yule Logs in the train compartment, Alice asked Lily, "Sorry you didn't take the Betrothal to James? That could have been you out there!"

That was a no-brain question! "Not in the least! They make a lovely couple and look very happy together. Just because he can dance doesn't make him a good match for me."

Christmas at home with the babies had been fun! Lily and Sevi did warn their families that someone seemed very interested in Betrothals. Petunia needed to be extra cautious.

The train ride back to school was almost a disappointment. The beautiful train puffed through fairy-tale woods and mountains covered in deep snow under a sky so blue it didn't seem real, and few looked. They crossed Hadrian's Wall at tea time. Lily stirred a moment to ask, "Wasn't Severus a Roman General here?" Assured that he was, she sipped a cocoa mug and went back to sleep.

In the train many conversations turned to Betrothals. The holidays were a traditional time for Family Dinners for the Betrothed. Families with older children often held Balls, as a way of introducing the couple into Society.

Severus was waylaid in the Slytherin compartment. Mulciber was the questioner this time, though Avery and Malfoy were right there. "Did you really get Betrothed? Who is the girl? Is she pretty? Did you have a dinner party? Is she older or younger, muggle born or a Squib?"

"One at a time! Yes, we had a Dinner with her family, at my Grandparent's home. She's younger than I am, so it's going to be a long time before we can marry. She's a pure blood, but I'm NOT allowed to say who she is. Her family wants it kept quiet for now because they turned down another offer for her. Yes, she's a real cutie! I really hope we can be friends."

Alice would not leave Lily alone. "Spill it! Two years and all I know is that he's a pure blood! You haven't described him. Have you met his family? I told you all about my Betrothal Dinner when Frank and I became Betrothed. Have you had one?"

"All right! He's older than I am. Yes, he's a pure blood Wizard, and quite powerful. Yes, we've had a dinner every Holiday at his family home and I've met all his family now. Truly, I thought this wasn't a real Betrothal, that he was just offering to protect me from James and others like him, and that we would go our separate ways after I graduated. I was wrong. It's a real Betrothal and he really wants me. He is just waiting for me to grow up! It's so romantic! He's so sweet! I think he gave me flowers every day I was home! We'll see if we still feel this way after I graduate."

"You forgot to tell me who he is!"

"No, I didn't. I can't."


	23. Chapter 23 January 1975

Squib 23 January 1975

When they got back to school, they had discovered that many more of their classmates were beginning the 'A' Levels, or even the 'O'. Most of Hufflepuff had taken their placement exams over the holidays, and needed help setting up their daily goals and the study notebooks. Alice and Ted and the muggle born found themselves much in demand for tips! Never to be left out of learning something new, the Ravens were also setting up their own study group, with a little help from Lily's group.

In Gryffindor, Remus and James found themselves being beseeched for help by Peter! He had begun reading the Book list last Fall, because some titles James was reading looked interesting. They were, and he thought he might take the placement exams in the Summer Break after the OWLs. Susan had changed that, or at least made it into a serious goal. Hufflepuffs do everything together, so she was starting the program, too! Peter was drowning in her eyes, and could not say 'no' when she asked him to study with her. He followed her to the Puff study group once Remus showed him how to set up his notebooks. He wrote his Mother, who was pleased about both the studying and the girl.

The Slytherin were something else. Andi and Severus had roped all the half bloods into the lessons, and a few of the minor pure blood families admitted taking their 'Os'. Malfoy raged in the common room! "Scum! How can you break Tradition like that? No honorable Pure Blood has anything to do with muggle nonsense! Right Crabbe, Goyle?" Turning to his shadows, expecting them to chime in, he came to a dead stop. Both were looking at their feet, or at least away from him!

"Actually, Lucius, we're both set to take the 'A' level exams at Easter Break. We've already finished all but the last of the Maths. We did the Science work over each Summer, because it's too hard to do here."

"But, WHY? You'll go into your father's office. He's a Goyle of Skye, which means he'll be a blacksmith like his father!"

"You think my Dad got to be a good Contract Lawyer just by reading in his Father's office? No, I'm to go read Law and Government at Oxford with a tutor, and then spend several years as a Clerk before I can take the Bar Exams, which are muggle. THEN I can enter Dad's offices as a Junior, and maybe help you run your Import/Export business. Most of the Senior Partners have children in the system, and none of us will advance until we prove ourselves."

For the first time, Goyle didn't just grunt assent. "A blacksmith? We don't just hammer on hot iron. We're Farriers, which means we are Veterinarians as well. We're often the only medically trained person around, so we treat humans, too. I've already delivered a baby! I'll be going to Vet school, and get a Healer's license, at least be a Medic and take continuing Education credits all my life. I'll also get a Minister's License as a registered Druid, because the Smiths traditionally perform weddings and burials. When I graduate I'll be going back to work with my Clan, but as a young one I'll be working a Circuit team, going around to all the outlying farms and Faires instead of staying in one place."

Malfoy was gobsmacked! "WHEN have you done all this work? I know you're always in class or doing homework with me. We're even all on the Quidditch team!"

"Mostly in bed, at night with the curtains drawn. We don't sleep much."

At the other end of the common room, Sevvie and Andi and all the half bloods were snickering! Malfoy had completely forgotten them! Later, quietly, every one of the minor pure bloods who had admitted taking their 'O' levels, slipped up to Andi and asked for help getting started on the 'A'. Soon they had their own study group going, carefully avoiding Malfoy.

Winter was long and fierce. The lengthening days were still short and dark, with a lingering afterglow of the sunset, the nights often lit by the Borealis if it were clear. There was no Quidditch. It really wasn't decent weather for flying, too windy and cold even with charms. The Loch was frozen over, but few braved the snow and wind for skating or sledding. Everyone stayed indoors, using the interior passages to the greenhouses, and a classroom for CoMC. Everyone worked hard on both sets of lessons. Great progress was made and the teachers seemed to consider it reason enough to increase the workload on the fifth and seventh years. More than one student could not take the pressure, winding up in the Hospital Wing, put to bed with a sleeping draught.

Valentines' was barely noticed, even with the romantic violin players strolling through the Great Hall at dinner. All (known) Betrothed (and married) couples sat together at a special table with a tablecloth, red rose petals scattered profusely under the dishes. All the rest sat together at the other 3 tables, mostly study groups together. Each study group pooled their funds, the boys buying corsages for all the girls (tiny sweetheart roses tied with a crystal heart pendant), and the girls buying large chocolate bars for the boys. The few students not actually in a study group were given roses or candy by their Prefects, so no one was left out. Miriam spent the weekend with James, but both were very busy with papers to write. Miriam did bring heart shaped biscuits for everyone, giving them to the elves to put on the plates at dinner.

Defense remained an odd class. The teacher in his floating chair decided demonstrations of safety charms were in order. His chair was equipped with many, so he set out to demonstrate them all. It was clear there was a harness, because he never fell out. He waved his arms wildly, constantly forcing himself to tilt in all directions. It wasn't safe for anyone to be within about 6 feet of him, because you didn't know when he would do a flip. He glided down the halls between classes, but he actually hopped up the stairs as though he were on springs. Going down was worse, because he took to sliding down the banisters, throwing himself off at the end and dropping the last few feet to where he bobbed and laughed. Sometimes he finished with a spin or another flip, with his arms in the air as though he expected applause.

One day he skipped the stairs entirely. Tiring of waiting for the moving stair to turn to his landing, he hurled himself off the platform in front of dozens of students. The screams brought Minerva running on the lower floor. He had done a double flip in the air and landed right side up with his arms high. Minerva was furious! "How dare ye frighten the students so? I'll be putting a Black Mark on ye Evaluation! Elves!" Dozens of pops. "Take all of these children to the Hospital Wing for Calming draughts! Make sure there is plenty of chocolate at Dinner." She stalked away as the elves cleared the children. He was abashed, and never did that again, but he didn't stop his other stunts. Since his chair was silent, he was as bad as Peeves about sneaking up behind the unsuspecting.

At Easter the train was full of older students nervously quizzing each other. They had been told not to revise extensively, but they really couldn't help being nervous. Miriam had sent along a huge box of chocolate biscuits to help calm their nerves. Andi sat there complaining she would put on "Absolutely Pounds and Pounds," but she kept nibbling steadily! Siri had already agreed to 'take her shopping' the days of the exam. He would take Marlene out to lunch while he waited in London.

Lily and Sevi watched the nervous students with sympathy. Their turn would be next year. This was only their third year of what was normally considered to be a six year home study program, but it was not unusual for students to finish much faster by doing lessons on weekends, holidays, and school breaks. It was not unusual for home study children to complete two years in one, particularly if they had a tutor. It was quite normal for home study children to score 80 – 90% on the annual Achievement tests, the ones that were 'normed' at 50%, and Lily and Sevi did so every year. Many young ones scored very high on the "A" levels and earned early admission to prestigious colleges. Lily and Sevi were going to attempt the "A" exams in another year, when Petunia expected to take hers. They all expected Petunia to score well, but they hoped they also would score high.


	24. Chapter 24 Easter and Spring 1975

Squib 24 Easter/Spring 1975

At home, Lily and their mother started planning the redecoration. There was a great deal of preparation to do, including scheduling the painters, roofers, and floor finishers for the Summer. Petunia and Harold were equally busy with catalogs from the Garden Center, taking frequent jaunts to see how some finished projects actually looked. At ten months old, baby Harry was crawling rapidly as well as pulling himself up on furniture and legs. By holding your fingers, he could and would take a few wobbling steps before collapsing, laughing. This was great fun and everyone was willing to do it repeatedly every day. Every electric socket in the house had a plastic stopper, and wires were taped up out of his reach! All stairs had gates, top and bottom, and the outside doors were all equipped with small buzzers. Drawers were tied shut and lower shelves emptied. It was annoying, but safer.

The Snape home was similarly equipped, because their two treasures were whirlwinds and could already manage a step or two by themselves. They were determined to investigate every shelf and drawer they could reach, and were clearly conspiring to reach the rest. Eileen had set up one lower cabinet in the kitchen with unbreakable pots, lids, and wooden spoons. The girls loved it, and would noisily pull everything out while Eileen was cooking. Then they used the empty cabinet for a cave! Sev read to the girls every night after their bath, giving his exhausted mother a break!

It was really too damp to let the children out to play at the nearby Park, but Sevi and Lily often met each other pushing prams on the sidewalks after lunch, trying to convince the little ones to take a nap. They were glad of all the songs their schoolwork required them to learn, because the little ones loved being sung to. They already knew many nursery rhymes, to which they would hum along (recognizable) or try to sing (gibberish).

When they went back at the end of the week, they were curious how their friends had done on the exams. Andi and Ted had passed with good scores, and had immediately applied to their choice of colleges. Ted was going into the pre-law program, and Andi was going to take Sciences for now, while thinking about a medical or Healer career later. The paper records would not arrive for several days, but they had been told they did well, so they had sent the applications in anticipation. Some of the 5th and 6th year students had also tried the exams. None seemed to have failed, which was wonderful news, though most would try them again next year. You could only improve your score. Now everyone put the exams behind them and began to focus on their OWLS or NEWTS.

Malfoy was astonished that THREE pure blood Slytherin had taken the "A" and passed with good scores. Most people considered it to be the best prank anyone had played on him!

Late in May, the Defense teacher decided to show the Seventh Year class some more advanced charms. Their week's chapter was on the history of Warding. He led the class up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, where there was an open platform instead of a peaked roof. He bounced up on the stone balustrade where he floated above the telescope mountings, and began illuminating the Wards that surrounded the towers, talking about the years of experts who had interlaced the safety nets and anchored them in the stones of the towers. The glowing nets were very interesting. Unfortunately, the wind was far worse than anyone knew, and a gust blew him right off the battlement and far past the reach of the nets. He was shouting, "Don't worry, my chair will always land safely!" He was wrong.

His shaking students all spent the night in the Hospital Wing, force-fed calming draughts and sleeping potions. They finished the year as a study hall. Flitwick administered the tests and finished grading the homework.

Spring 1975

The pool of Squib pure-bloods was drying up rapidly. Even Squib half-bloods were getting out. The families that had to remain careful were those with children like Lily and Sevi, between first and fifth years and already enrolled. Many older ones, up through NEWTS, were already in Guardianships, or Betrothals. Some of these the lawyers could help. There were Lawyers involved, both Magic and Squib. There was plenty of money from the discovered accounts, and this was a suitable place to spend it!

The Wizard lawyers, their wives and secretaries, (if Witches,) were the Magical Guardians of most of the children, even the Squibs. Even Petunia and the babies had a MG. Eileen had signed for her and baby Harry, just in case of trouble, and Catherine had signed for the twins. On the muggle side, wills were signed including matching Guardianship for all underage children. None of these children would wind up in orphanages or the Foster care system.

Minerva received the normal numbers of requests, pure blood families looking for brides, and a few grooms. She already had some suitable children in Hogwarts, but she had not been able to get MG or Betrothal Contracts on any of them. This year she was going to be careful to include those MG Contracts in the School Registration packets, and get those signatures early! She would have to do some editing on some of those Contracts being offered, too. The Muggles just didn't like some of those slanted Clauses. Contracts she wrote were fair, but some of the ones brought to her to present were not. She'd have to talk the other Heads into a larger-than-normal first year group, too. They usually accepted about 10 boys and 10 girls in each House, but there had been other years where more were accepted. There was plenty of room and they could hire some aides to do the paperwork..

What there weren't, were children to accept! They had the Book of Names. Albus helped her go through the children of the proper ages, looking for the ones that were actually pure blood families resurfacing. She mailed the automatically generated Letters. Or tried to – many of the birds literally refused to leave their perches! She grabbed the nearest Letter, and discovered the problem. The child had left the Country, and now lived in a different School District. Well, that did happen. People emigrated. She checked the next, and the next. A LOT of families had left. They weren't together, but were scattered all over the world. That sort of exodus suggested political upheaval or war, but she wasn't aware of any trouble in the mundane world. Well, she went through the stack of Letters, mailing even the ones they usually held back until they saw how many of the first choices accepted. With the usual rate of response, they would be hard-pressed to fill the normal 15 muggle slots! She might need to spend extra time visiting minor pure blood families that sent Refusals, choosing other schools or home schooling.

Albus was upset. There was no other way to describe it. Minerva was actually having trouble finding Squib lines! Hogwarts was not the only school searching for new students. Part of his job as Chief Warlock included some oversight of the other schools of magic. He often steered students of lines they didn't need right now to the other schools, or even cherry-picked students as they recruited. He was not as noticeably involved with the other schools, but he was still there, with his fingers everywhere. His Midwives were controlling those numbers, his agents were arranging marriages to his benefit, even among Squibs. He might need to allow the Light Pure Bloods to have a few more children!

Why were the Squibs leaving? Most of them had no more clue of the existence of the Magic World than the muggles did, on purpose. They were breeding stock, cattle, investments. Beyond that, his staff was telling him the Squibs were still having babies! They were supposed to be inhibited, using muggle techniques that Magicals wouldn't see. Lines they wanted, had one or two babies. Useless lines, either half-bloods or minor pure bloods with no money in the bank, were sterilized.

He sent out instructions for the Watchers (mostly midwife apprentices on their own school breaks) to check the families of the younger children, those that would be coming to Hogwarts or other schools of Magic in the next few years. Those families were also missing, apparently emigrated. Checking their 'backup' group found large numbers of single Squibs had apparently decided to go to various muggle schools, mostly outside the country. He had been steadily thinning the lesser Squib blood lines, but this was happening a generation sooner than he planned! He still had a war to engineer, and his cannon fodder was evaporating! 'His' funds, their bank accounts they didn't know they had, were locked out of his reach!

Sirius met Andi at the Slytherin dinner table one evening. "I know what you and Ted are planning. Do not leave without me. You need family to stand up with you, so I will go." Andi looked at him, shocked, and then burst into tears! Without saying a word, she nodded into his shoulder.

When his roommates asked about his Summer plans, he merely said, "I'm to be Andi's escort after her Graduation, so I won't be riding the train home. The family is coming, of course, but they all have somewhere else to be immediately after. After that, I am going to France again."


	25. Chapter 25 Gretna Green and Other Places

Squib 25 End of Fourth Year, Spring 1975

June 24, 1975 AA Flight 66 crashes in NYC in a storm.

Minerva came to breakfast dressed in black. Tucked close against her was little Mini, also dressed in black and very quiet. "Albus, I will be leaving right after breakfast today. I don't know when I'll be back. The Letters are sent, but Filius may have to deal with the replies. The Enrollment packets are on my desk and they include the starter supply lists. Book Lists are made up except for adding this year's Defense books. The Fall class schedules are almost the same as last year except for a few switches I had to make to get the Electives assigned. For Third and Sixth-year I filled out according to what Electives they asked for in their meetings, but all of those will need to be checked against Final Grades and OWLs. I'll adjust the schedules as needed when I get back." She and Minnie quickly ate, and left the castle with a couple of trunks floating behind. As soon as she cleared the doorways elves popped them away.

They went to Aberdeen, and took a Goblin Gate for New York. She hated doing that to Minnie, since her parents had just died in a plane crash, but it was the fastest way to get there even if it did disorient. Minnie pulled her favorite stuffed cat out of her shoulder bag and sobbed into it the whole trip. They emerged in the Gringotts Lounge at JFK Airport, and took a few minutes to settle themselves while the Goblin attendants sorted their paperwork. A porter loaded their bags on an electric cart and drove them, first to a window where they could see the remains of the crash site, then to the taxi area, where they took a taxi to the Hyatt Hotel. Some of the rest of the family would be assembling in the next day or two, and the hotel would provide a small Chapel for a memorial service. Minerva did not know when the bodies would be released, but she arranged for them to be shipped home and interred quietly. She was their Executor as well as Minnie's designated Guardian, so she arranged for a Lawyer in to file the proper papers, set up a Trust for Minnie, and deal with packing their belongings. The Goblins would collect the boxes and ship them to Corsica for sorting. There was a maid there to accept the cases. She provided the London Bank as an address, explaining that she lived in one country but worked in another most of the year. The Bank had branches in both, and would know where she was.

A week later, she was in Brownsville, Texas, collecting family. This year they were going through Mexico and South America by a combination of bus and trains. They would travel at night, visiting sites in the daytime with tour guides. Some of the parents were coming along this time, making the logistics easier on Minerva. Planned site visits included an Aztec game court, the Valley of the Sun and Moon, Tenochtitlan, the Maya of Cancun with both a temple and a Cenote, the Olmec, Manchu Pichu, and the Inca Golden Valley. They would climb at least one pyramid of each culture, including some the magicals knew but the muggles did not. That was explained by Minerva being a teacher and having extensive private contacts, getting them into sites that had not been published yet. They would visit volcanoes, and enjoy a picnic at 13,000 feet up – higher than many small planes flew! They would go even higher on one, to enjoy a snowball fight in July! Minerva was not the only Witch on this trip, but she was kept busy casting vermin-repelling spells and notice-me-nots to keep bandits, drug dealers, and Militia (different types of vermin) away from her group. Two buses full of touristas were a tempting target. You even had to be careful on trains.

The food for the group was another logistical problem. Central American food is very spicy, and not everyone is accustomed to it. Minerva had made sure cases of American peanut butter were included, which many children spread on whatever bread was offered or ate with a spoon. There were baskets of fresh fruit offered each morning, (which Minerva's elf had brought from Texas.) Each bus had chilled coolers full of juice and huge jugs of bottled water, and everyone was encouraged to drink plenty because it was so hot! The children learned that Sugar Cane was really good, as were fresh coconut milk and the chunks of coconut meat (copra), and bananas came in many sizes and colors. They weren't allowed to eat any local fruit that didn't have a thick peel, due to the risk of food poisoning. Goat stew was really good, iguana tasted like chicken, and fish was a regular item. One day they were given 'hamburgers' that everyone swore were horsemeat! Hot Cocoa was awful – bitter and unsweetened, more like a mocha coffee without milk. Black beans and rice were served at every meal, but were heavily spiced! Silverware was rarely given – food was either served on a taco or tamale, or you scooped it up with a piece of flatbread, and your 'plate' was often a large leaf.

Handwashing in bottled water was essential! You also brushed your teeth in bottled water, or juice. You took your own towel and soap with you, and carried your own packet of toilet paper in your back pack. Toilets were usually just a slit in the ground behind some bushes. Modern facilities were few and far between. While the trains had toilets, and the first few charter buses in Mexico had them, most of the buses South of Mexico City were simply chartered local vehicles and didn't have them. No A/C, either! At Panama they spent the night in an American hotel so they could shower, before riding through the Locks and heading South. They crossed the Equator in Ecuador, before heading on to Peru to visit the Inca.

Little Minnie was cuddled and loved by everyone. She was helped up and down the pyramids, carried when she tired, and fed bits of everything good. Her bag was stuffed with local toys, gathered from everywhere they visited. Several parents made sure she she was going home with Minerva rather than an orphanage – they would have adopted her on the spot if needed.

Exhausted, the family broke up at Lima and flew home. Each set of parents took a few extra children with them so they had none traveling alone. Minerva took Minnie, and three others who were to be met in Toronto. She spent a day with the Lawyer going over the paperwork. He had done a good job. The apartment was clean and already sub-let, the Wills had been filed and the banks notified. Insurance had been filed, but would not be paid until after the investigation finished, though there was no question of foul play. There would also be a 'settlement' from the airline insurance, eventually, but that would take time. He would keep them informed. Minerva did have to appear before a Judge to sign for full custody of Minnie, but the paperwork was clear that this was what her parents wanted. Minnie would be transferred to a Day school in Aberdeen, and Minerva would arrange a tutor to get her over any discrepancy in scheduling. Minerva arranged another Gate trip from the Bank, straight to the Corsica branch. Minnie was asleep by the time the taxi delivered them to the house. She didn't even wake up as the elf washed her and tucked her into bed.

Gretna Green

There had been dozens of couples at Gretna Green. Several Smiths had their anvils lined up under the Oak trees, baskets of golden nails beside them. Most of the couples were straight out of school, but a few were older. Many had family with them, all dressed for parties, showing their joy. Some hung back, even blurred their appearance or used notice-me-not charms.

Ted's family had collected him at graduation, and left for a party. The Blacks had turned out in great numbers, but all left immediately after, leaving Andi standing with Sirius by the Loch. Grandfather Pollux and Melania were the last to leave, and had words only for Sirius, "We'll be expecting you soon. Be sure you bring her safely!" Sirius nodded, responsible, but winked at Andi.

Siri and Andi arrived at their meeting point with Ted's family quite safely. The family closed around them and escorted them quickly to one side of the crowd, where they lined up to see the Smith. He nodded at Ted's parents (it was pre-arranged), pulled a pair of nails out of the basket without looking, and performed the traditional wedding. He finished by tapping the nails into rings for them to slide on each other's hands. They were lovely, delicately carved, and a perfect match!

As Andi was exclaiming over them, the Smith looked at Mr. Tonks and said, "Papers?" Mr. Tonks pulled a roll out of his pocket and handed them over. The Smith unrolled them on the anvil, checking for signatures. Then he picked up his embossed stamp and hammered it down on the paper.

Andi and Ted looked surprised as Mr. Tonks turned over a heavy ring on his own hand. Only the heavy gold band had been showing, but now it was clearly an official Head-Of-House ring. He leaned over and stamped it down next to the Smith Mark, indicating this was an approved Family marriage. Ted spoke up, surprised, "Dad, I didn't know you had one of those! What are those papers?" Then Mr. Tonks stepped aside and Pollux appeared from the blurred crowd, and quickly stamped his own Ring next to the first!

"Andi, honey, we have approved of this relationship from the very first, but we knew you wanted to make your own choices. Your plans, as you have made them, will go forward. You will go to school, study what you please, and we hope you will be very happy! Ted, those are real Betrothal papers, which your father and I signed last year. You are both Pure Bloods, and quite rich. Those papers set out the financial details between the two families. Your father can explain it all to you when he gives you your Heir Ring later. Right now, we have a huge Party waiting!" All of the Family, both Families, appeared around them, hugging everyone.

When Andi got her hands on a smirking Siri later, she said "I ought to prank you from now until King Arthur returns! You arranged all this? How did you wind up in Gryffindor?"

"It's the daring, not the cunning. Dare to be free! Dare much!"

Hogwarts

At Hogwarts, poor Flitwick was buried in paperwork. The book lists were late going out because the new teacher, a retired clerk from the DMLE, took a vacation before filling out his paperwork. When he did arrive at Hogwarts he brought several trunks full of papers. Apparently he was going to write a book. He disappeared into his flat and wouldn't be seen until the Welcome Feast.

Albus was helping Filius, but it was clear Minerva's conclusions from last year were valid this year as well! Pure blood families returned the normal acceptance letters. Some they desired would need flattering visits to 'convince' them not to send their children to other schools, but most were in line. NO muggle, and amazingly, NO half blood families sent acceptance letters this year. Many Letters had never left the bird's perches. Some had gone but been returned 'unfound', and the ones that had been delivered were apparently considered pranks and trashed.

Albus was trying to trace the families who seemed to have moved out of Britain. Filius was sorting all of the remaining names into lists for the four of them to try to visit – if they could find them! It would help if Minerva would come back, but they knew she was busy sorting out little Minnie. Slughorn was jolly but didn't care about muggles at all, so he'd do the pure bloods. Pomona was sweet and good with muggle children, but too straightforward to trust with muggle parents who might need compulsions, and really not good with pure bloods. Even though she was a pure blood, they looked down on her for getting her hands dirty with Herbology. She could do the half bloods and minor pure bloods.

That really meant Filius or Albus himself had to deal with the muggles/Squibs. Minerva would just have to deal with the MG contracts when she got back, because just getting enough Squib lines enrolled was going to be difficult! Compulsion charms would have to be used. They might even have to fill some of those slots with lesser pure blood children and try again next year. This was going to play havoc with his schedules! Albus told Filius, "Dig out all letters of inquiry. There are always families who asked. This year we are going to accept ALL we can get. It might make a big year, but we've had big years before. We can manage it."


	26. Chapter 26 Summer 1975

Squib 26 Summer 1975

The Evans family was busy redecorating their house. Petunia was tearing the gardens almost completely out and starting from scratch. Apparently all the magazines were showing 'water features' this year, little ponds with fountains and bubbling creeks that circled back to the beginning. She was combining this with better drainage from the roof on the side of the yard that was often soggy. All of her exercise programs had her quite strong, and she had her father's help. Rose had de-cluttered most of the house, so Lily cleaned out her own closets (most of those things would never fit her again) and started on the attic. Boxes and bags went to the charity bins. Boxes of things they wanted to keep, including photographs and heirlooms, were packed into a locked compartment at the warehouse. Soon even the drapes, rugs and much of the furniture were sent for cleaning, and the painting crew moved in. Once the walls were covered, in soft pastel colors, Lily and Rose set to work with rollers, laying patterns over the paint in layers that rapidly began to look like custom wallpaper. It was a mild Summer, so the windows stayed open, and exhaust fans were set up for the fumes. Harold often brought home meals, or they went out. The week the floor finishers AND the roofers came in, they stayed in a hotel! They couldn't leave town because the kids were in classes again: Culinary, Art, Karate and German, plus being tutored for the 'A' levels by Eileen. Rose would take all three babies to the nearest Park while Eileen was tutoring.

It was worth it. The house and the gardens were beautiful. The Garden Center she had used took pictures and told Petunia they'd be interested in hiring her. Some of their furnishings no longer matched, so they got rid of and did not replace them. Clean rugs and drapes were laid back instead of buying new, though they looked good as they were. The house was barer, lighter and open, still familiar but more like the magazines. (No house in a magazine ever seems to have children, or more than a few books or pictures.)

The Watcher saw all of this, and approved. This family, at least, was staying in place and doing the same things as before. Doing this much work to your home meant you were going to stay!

At the Snapes, things were different. The factory was clearly going to close soon. The management was trying to encourage people to find new jobs and move away – they were even helping find those jobs and giving severance pay – but they were warning the end would be sudden. The fact that Tobias had two jobs, and some cash on hand, meant they were in better shape than most of their neighbors. It didn't help him know what to do. Sev was still in school, so they couldn't emigrate. Finally they decided that Tobias was nearly finished with his college course. By continuing in night class, he would need three more years, but if he went full-time he could finish in one. He would enroll full-time for the Fall session, maximum load. He would work up to the last day, and take any severance the factory offered, but they had enough money to do this. In the Spring he would be in position for a much better job, maybe even a Supervisor or Manager!

The Watcher knew the Snapes' plans, or thought she did, and it was clear this was another family that would not move this year. That's all she cared about. No Magic, no more babies, no one moving.

The factory closed July 31. Tobias, and all the others who were still there got a nice lunch, their final Pay including a month of severance pay, and a good Reference. Tobias was already enrolled at the college. He gave his pay envelope to Eileen so she could buy groceries, and headed to the bookstore. Sev was at his Art class, also at the college, so Tobias would pick him up. Eileen packed the girls into the stroller and headed for the bus stop.

The sound of air brakes and lorry horns got the attention of everyone in the neighborhood as THREE huge lorries, none of which should have been in this neighborhood, met head-on at the intersection. There were screams as smoke and steam and flames exploded, completely filling the space. "I saw a woman in that intersection, with a stroller!" The smoke rolled and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Eileen HAD been in that crossing, but Eileen was a witch! Seeing the trucks were out of control, she had touched her portkey, saying "Haven." She and the girls were gone when the bumpers met! Jacques caught her as they landed. "Quick, backtrack me and find an unseen safe spot for me to be running!" He vanished, popped back, and took the three back into the smoke, pushing her. She started running with the stroller in the indicated direction, bursting out of the smoke at the edge of the tiny park. Safe, she collapsed in the grass and began soothing the screaming girls. It didn't take long before she was spotted by the emergency workers, who were delighted she had survived when so many had been sure she and the girls were under that tangle of metal. "I had just turned to enter the park when I heard the trucks, and I started running," she explained. "I was in the smoke what seemed like forever!"

The next day, after Tobias took Sev to the dojo, he went to the nearby bar. "Toby! How's the wife and girls? We can't believe they escaped that wreck! What happened?"

He took a long pull on his bitter. "They are fine! We took them straight to the Clinic to be checked over, and they don't have a scratch! A little smoke inhalation, and a bad scare is all. We all were so shook up we slept together last night, with the girls between us and Sev in a chair. This morning Eileen packed up and took the girls to her Mother's. Sev still has classes, and I'm still working at the warehouse, so we're bachelors for a few days."

"Her Mum's? I didn't know you had anything to do with her folks?"

"Seems she's been sneaking off to see her Mum every so often, probably for years. I guess I can't blame her – I'd love to see MY Mum again! She's really shaken, so she'll stay there until she calms down."

Tobias would start his own classes, and the Evans would return Sevi and Lily to their train before Eileen would return to her home.

Unseen, the Prince elves and then the Goblins had checked the entire neighborhood for more murder setups – because they were all quite sure that was what had really happened. Eileen and the girls were intended to have died, and would have if she had not had the portkey. The Watcher had reported the accident and her survival, and gone back to her own classes. The Goblins objected to anyone meddling in their profits, so they began checking the homes and neighborhoods of their other Squib customers.

An anonymous call to the Utilities reporting a smell of gas from a rain drain brought a sensible Inspector who called a crew. A cracked gas line, deep in the earth but just by chance near the Snape home, was found and repaired. Investigation proved the usual monitoring program had been disabled for months, so the Inspector ordered a full visual Inspection of all gas lines. It would take months more, but many leaks were found and fixed. Meanwhile, wards were installed, and a silent, invisible elf now shadowed each of the Snapes and Evans at all times. All over England the Goblins were quietly repairing faulty brakes and shorts about-to-happen in fixtures. Prescriptions were checked for accuracy, and some were corrected. Lead pipes were replaced. Even food in iceboxes was checked. Some people were a bit surprised, not remembering cleaning out.


	27. Chapter 27 September 1975

Squib 27 End of Summer 1975

Minerva arrived at Hogwarts in mid August, in time to enroll Minnie in school and find a tutor. She rented a small flat in Aberdeen to use as their address, though mostly it was to be a safe apparition or portkey point. The school was most sympathetic and helpful with the elderly Aunt suddenly raising the small child. Her transfer was managed neatly. Minerva was told where to buy the uniforms and supplies, and given a bus schedule. She was even provided with a list of popular after-school activities in the area. They suggested a grief counselor, which was something Minerva had not thought of.

She told an elf to decorate the flat so it looked as though they lived there, but to keep it simple. Minnie's room was stocked with muggle books and toys, many from the vacation trips, and her new school things. Family photos were hung, and a large framed shot of her parents put in her room. A tray on an end table near Minerva's straight chair was filled with embroidery supplies in tidy order, with a half-finished scene of sleeping dragons draped over each other, forming the stones of the walls and crenelations of a castle. A gray tabby was sleeping on a cushion near the unlit heater. The second small end table was half-covered in a fine wooden puzzle, a scene of Venice. There was a much squashier chair next to it, clearly where Minnie sat. Wide windows provided plenty of air and light, and there were lamps for Winter. Hanging on delicate chains in the biggest window were crystal snowflakes and hearts, casting rainbows around the room.

When the School Visitor came, she asked why there were few older things around. "I live in the country with my cat, and rented this flat because Minnie is used to being in a town. This is near where I grew up – my Father was the Presbyterian Minister." She indicated a genuine Daguerreotype, showing a stiff family in front of the nearby church, at least 10 children lined up by size, adults down to a tiny girl. "That's me. I certainly was a wee thing! I was about the same age Minnie is! Minnie is the Great-Granddaughter of my oldest brother, Paul; his only direct Heir. I'm the only one in this picture still living." She looked sad, and went back to her seat.

"I own my little house, and we'll be going there for weekends and breaks to care for the gardens . Minnie's things are in transit, or packed in crates at my house. We'll move things where we need them. We'll have clothes at each place, rather than pack back and forth. I don't see any need for her baby things, or for much of her parent's things. They can stay packed until she sorts them herself. I do intend to pick up a radio but I've never been interested in the telly. There's a phone box in the hall downstairs, so I won't bother with a phone but I can call the Doctor or the school."

She indicated another of the family photos on the wall. "We have plenty of family, and my nephew Malcolm will take Minnie if aught happens to me. Malcolm is one of John's Grandsons, and has several children. They offered to take her now, but I wanted her. We already spend every Summer together, so Minnie will be well. That paperwork is already signed and Malcolm's address is on file at the school." A timer in the kitchen went off, and Minerva pulled a tuna-noodle casserole out of the tiny oven. Satisfied, the Visitor left. The elderly lady was certainly chatty, but the important thing was she was able to take care of the child. The apartment was not luxurious, but the things there were quality.

At Hogwarts Minerva did the last schedule checks. The Reply date was past, though that had never really meant anything. Children sometimes simply turned up on the Express. As long as the Hat was willing to Sort them, they stayed. This year it looked as though Albus had decided to have a larger than normal class. That was good for her chances of arranging Betrothals. She had names left from the last two years that had never been matched. She'd need to go over these families to see where the good matches were. The only problem was that the men had not bothered to get any signatures on the MG forms, so she would have to get all of those in person. She would need to start making Betrothal visits early. She would ask the Goblins for some general Contract forms where she could fill in details quickly.

She tweaked the class schedule so that her own classes ended at 4 every afternoon, and at Noon on Thursdays and Saturdays, so she could collect Minnie from school. Getting her there was easy. They would eat Breakfast at the Castle, be elf-popped to the flat, and deliver Minnie to the school by 7:30 each morning. In emergency, the elf could assume Minerva's appearance to deliver and collect Minnie. To compensate, she took more of the evening duties, which the other teachers would appreciate. Minnie could either sit with her in Detention to do her homework, or perhaps attend a muggle study group. Minerva knew about them, of course, though she didn't know why so many children were bothering. There were always a few, but this was the most she could remember, and the best organized groups. She peeked in on her rounds, but there was never any trouble in those rooms.

Thursday was Half-Day for Minnie's school. Minerva was on time to collect her, turning the corner just as the teachers brought the children out. Minnie broke out of the line and ran to her. They bought fish and chips as they walked to the bus stop, and rode to the skating rink. They were going to try each of the suggested list of after school activities before the weather got bad.

Miriam saw them come in. Little Eddie had to have skates half a size larger, and James was still lacing him properly. "OK, what did you DO? Here comes Minerva!"

James turned green! "I swear! It's still August! I haven't done anything!" Then he saw her laughing. "OK, you got me good that time! You ornery prankster! My turn! I claim a penalty!" He stood and folded the giggling Miriam into his arms, one hand behind her head and the other sliding down her thick braid. Until,

"ICK! I know, you explained, you gotta do that at home, but you don't have to do it here! You're embarrassing me in front of all my friends!" Little Eddie spoke right up! Miriam continued to giggle, but she disentangled a distracted James.

James shook his head to get his balance back, and turned back to finish lacing Eddie. Then he turned white, and Miriam had to catch him, because he spotted Minerva! "You win. I yield. I am a prisoner of the Heart!", he whispered in her ear. She giggled even harder. James loved that sound. He'd do almost anything to hear it!

Little Minnie disappeared into the dressing room with her bundle, coming back in play clothes with her school uniform neatly folded. Minerva nodded politely at them as she went to the counter to get skates for Minnie, where the wrinkled old skate guy was laughing so hard he could barely fit the tiny girl. She had thick fleece stockings, which he approved, but he suggested a few strategic band-aids. James offered to lace her up, showing Minerva how to do it. Leaving Minerva seated in the side area, the young couple took the little ones on to the floor. Eddie immediately took off for the speed lanes while they helped Minnie find her balance and learn her way around. "See, I can skate! We went skating last Summer, with my cousins!" She could, a bit wobbly, so they left her in the children's circle where Minerva could see her, happily greeting her classmates.

Minerva had bought them all lemonade and slices of pizza, in thanks for helping her with Minnie."Do ye come every Thursday? Your little brother seems good, and you two are good dancers!" Little Minnie and Eddie were at the next table, scarfing pizza and giggling because they were exactly the same size though he was two years younger.

"Usually on Friday nights, if I don't have a match in the morning. We'll be in a Dance Contest this Saturday, so today we came as a warm-up. Miriam starts her new classes on Monday, and of course I will be coming back to school in two weeks. Is Minnie going to stay with you now? We could bring her with us sometimes, if you like? Please don't blame me if she turns into a speed demon like Eddie!"

"We'll see how the year goes. Yes, she's staying with me now. I'll have Detention duty on the Friday nights, so she might like to come some weeks. I'll ask her, but she does have school on Saturday mornings so she can't stay out late. I have the list of activities from the school and we are planning to try them all at least once. We're going to the Cinema next Thursday, if you would like to bring Eddie? The showing is 'A Window to the Sky', and it's about a skier. I thought we'd try skiing after Yule."

On the Saturday morning, there were several invisible elves with Memory Vials stationed around the Rink. A Flamenco danced on skates is a show-stopper, and it is no wonder they took First.


	28. Chapter 28 Fall 1975

Squib 28 Fall 1975

Minerva had already decided 75-76 was going to be her last year. Her school contract was expiring next Spring, so she would just 'neglect' to renew it. She'd wait to file for formal Retirement until right before she left next Summer, the moment her Contract vows lapsed. Her Transfiguration idea was working out better than she had hoped, and her finances were in great shape. Collecting her Pension would be a nice bonus. Little Minnie would not turn 11 until their Birthday next year. She would enroll her in Beau Batons, or maybe one of the Mediterranean Island schools, somewhere warm. She wanted no more Scottish winters!

Stopping in the Cafeteria one day between classes, Tobias sat with several of his younger classmates discussing today's lesson over tea. One of the classmates was a young French girl, blond and pretty, dressed rather skimpily. Truly, she seemed barely older than Petunia, though she kept her chest pushed forward and tried to talk to him no matter who else he spoke to. She seemed determined to sit close to Tobias, both in class and now in the cafeteria. Tobias noticed his wedding band heating up with a slight glow on his finger. That had never happened before, and was quite distracting! He wasn't sure, because the lights were bright, but he thought there was a red glow around the girl. When there was a busy moment, with people joining and leaving the table, he risked a quiet "Finite" in her direction. Finally he pulled a packet of malt balls out of his book bag and spilled them out on the table for everyone to share. Candy was always popular, and everyone took some. The blond ate a couple absently, and then to everyone's surprise she started quietly crying for her mother! The other girls took charge, carrying her bag and leading the sobbing child to the college Clinic. Tobias never saw her again, but one of the other girls told him a few days later that her mother had come all the way from France and taken her home!

September 1, 1975

Once again, the Marauders met in a forward compartment. James had brought crisp pastry horns full of sweet cream. One change this year was that Remus, quiet Remus (!), was wearing the Prefect badge! "Really didn't expect this, guys! I get good marks, but I'm sick so often! I guess you got in trouble so much they decided they need a closer watch kept on you instead of picking one of the others! So, don't let me catch you, OK? Don't make potions in our dorm, and keep that notebook out of my sight!"

Sirius agreed, "Got it! You and James are going to be going spare with those double sets of lessons! Grandfather says I have to start on that book list now, but he won't make me take the tests until after Graduation. You can show me how to set up the Notebooks. James is still in Quidditch with me. Peter and I will uphold the Marauder Honor!"

Peter, hearing his name, looked up from his book to find out what he was being dragged into this time! Once a chubby and rather mousy boy, Peter was now as tall and thin as the rest, with golden curls the girls all coveted. He was quite aware of all those sidewise glances! His confidence had increased by leaps and bounds as his Magic had matured. Because Siri had insisted, both he and Remus had begun talking to girls, and Susan had become a favorite. They often sat in the small groups that centered around Siri and Marlene. Marlene was getting involved by arranging group dates on Hogsmeade days. Most of the older girls seemed to be Betrothed, but the younger ones who may have been available didn't seem interested in rich, pure blood boys! Peter wasn't rich, but Susan didn't care. His dear mother was of a good family, but his father had disappeared when he was young and she had been forced to support him by working in a flower shop, which she now owned. He no longer blindly followed powerful classmates, because he knew HE had power. Becoming an animagus was no easy task, but he was doing it! All those Theory hours they had drummed into his head had finally begun to make sense. He knew that when they graduated James and Siri would find him a good place in their family businesses. He would find a pretty wife and move her with his mother into a nice house, and his wife could help with the flower shop. His future looked good, so he ignored Malfoy's hints of power to be had for those willing to take it. Malfoy would graduate this year and be out of their hair!

Remus left, to go to the required Prefect meeting. Four Houses with six Prefects each, plus the Head Boy and Head Girl, meant they had a special enlarged compartment at the very front of the train. The walls had been removed, to make three compartments into one very large. This was still only six Prefects for over 140 students in each House. With 13 pairs, there would be one pair patrolling the halls for an hour before and after Curfew each night to help anyone who needed it. A straightforward rotation was set up, with each also assigned as 'backup' for someone else, because there would always be some night you couldn't do it. A Staff member would also be patrolling until midnight. Curfew didn't matter for visits to the Hospital Wing, so those students got any escort they needed and their Head of House would be notified. Prefects would each take a turn in the Train, particularly looking for firsties who might be homesick or need a box lunch. After the Feast the new 5th year Prefects would escort the new members to the Dorms and get them settled. For the first week all the firsties would be escorted in groups to their classes and meals, so each prefect would have to check their schedule against the First year to see which classes were nearest their own. It was inevitable that they would be late for class at some point, but the Professors were expecting it. Prefects also were expected to sit with 'their' First Year group, so Remus would be taking most meals with his group of boys until he graduated. The Head Boy and Head Girl were expected to rotate among the older classes, who were not expected to need as much supervision.

Albus noticed Minerva was looking very tired this year, much older than her actual age. Her hair, which he had insisted be darkened from its' original copper, was developing lighter streaks. She dressed heavily, as if she was cold all the time. She was the same age as Poppy, still young for a Witch, which is why he insisted she look older so the students would respect her more. But, now she really looked old! She had been coming back from her vacation trips looking refreshed. She must have been much fonder of little Minnie's parents than he realized! It was a good thing she had the child to keep her occupied. He still fed his staff the loyalty potions every day, though he had given up on the students for now. He thought it might be a good idea to start the staff on real daily tonics. He would be handicapped if he lost Minerva, too! He wondered when her next physical was due?

He had hired some Junior staff since he had nearly doubled the First year class this year. Slughorn in particular had complained about the increased workload. The Aides circulated in the classrooms during the practical portions of the lessons, tutoring and demonstrating, collected and passed out paperwork, and Proctored tests. They could Proctor Detentions – Slughorn immediately delegated all cauldron-scrubbing detentions to his! They could hold open office hours and help with homework or tutor a student who didn't understand the lessons. They ate at the tables with the children, seated in different groups each day so the children would consider them to be more like Prefects than Teachers. Dumbledore assigned one of his younger Meadowes to the Hospital Wing, explaining to the Interns that she was interested in Nursing as a career. They were pleased to get her and treated her more as a trainee than a drudge. This year's Defense teacher, the retired DMLE clerk, immediately assigned his aide to doing all of his grading, which was already piling up. His 'lesson plan' was easy one chapter a week. The first class of the week he lectured and demonstrated, mostly examples from he had seen from his years in the DMLE, and he included quite a lot of gossip (without names) to keep them awake. Second day was Theory, usually with a short essay question assigned and done in class. Homework was due the third day of class each week, and consisted of answering every question in the text chapter as well as the Theory essay if you had not finished it in class the day before. Class was Demonstrations and class practice with a couple of the simpler spells from that chapter. Last day of class each week was the chapter test. You were to read the next chapter over the weekend, and begin answering the questions. If you needed you went to the Aide during their office hours, where they were usually grading papers. The teacher held his required two hours of office hours a week and showed up in class. He seemed to consider that he worked an 8 hour day, and was not seen other than at meals. His aide even took this share of Detentions, and soon turned them into Q&A help sessions with open attendance. Grades in Defense actually went up this year!

Most of the actual Teachers immediately treated their Aides as sort of a pre-Apprentice, assigning them advanced readings and material preparation for the classes. It was a good deal for everyone.

Lily and Sevi and the rest of the 5th and 7th year students agreed with last year's assessment. The teachers had lost their minds! All essays were at least twice the length of last year, and required double the examples and citations in the Bibliographies. Their muggle essays might require 5 examples; the Magic would require 10. Answering every single question in the Defense text was tedious but worth it, because most of each test would be those exact questions. If you did your homework you were fairly sure of a good grade. Professor McGonagall remained incredibly picky, requiring precise and detailed answers and taking points or even giving Detentions (mostly to the Marauders) for the slightest of mistakes. Transfigurations were examined one characteristic at a time, by Arithmancy, and by wand movements deliniating each. Once she was convinced you thoroughly understood a simple change, you were working on it wordlessly and finally wandlessly. Other classes, including Charms and Defense, were also beginning silent and wandless, Intentional Casting. They were warned that most spell casting in 6th and 7th Years would be wordless and wandless. Other classes, including Charms and Defense, were also beginning silent and wandless, intentional Casting.

In Potions they were moving on to determining the differences between Poisons and Potions. Many recipes could produce either. Some could produce either a poison OR its' own antidote, determined only by the Intent of the Potioneer and/or a few differences in the preparation. This was delicate Magic, requiring strict attention. The same ingredients, picked at different phase of the Moon, of the Day, or even different parts of the same plant would have different magical effects. For convenience, these were usually identified by different names so you needed to know them all.

Runes had moved to the New World, including Seminole, Eskimo, Aztec Codices and Maya Calendar Rune sets. Inca Quipu were not exactly Runes, but the basics of reading them were covered one week. Most were quite boring, tallies of crops and warehouses, but some were Magic. Practical work had moved from carving to etching, which meant coating the surfaces of glass or stone with a layer of wax and carving away the design before painting on the etching acids. Suddenly the Art lessons Lily and Sevi had done had a practical application! Their Runes were neat, even pretty! They began working on sets of small mirrors for Yule gifts, a class project everyone could use.

Squib 28 Aberdeen

The Aberdeen School Visitor, who was a Grandmotherly retired Nurse who circulated through all the schools, remembered to check on little Minnie when she got back to that school. In a school setting, there are a lot of staff at all levels that interact with the children, and the Administration was quite aware of their little transfer student and her home situation. Little Minnie was just fine. She was properly dressed, glowed with health, and was making friends. Her weekly visits to the skating rink were noted. Her tutor reported her grades were excellent. She had actually been a little ahead in Maths, and her French was quite good. Her grief counselor reported she was still not grieving as they would expect, seeming rather distant from her parents and referring to them as though they were on another trip. That was a clue to them. The child was a 'poor little rich girl', rather neglected by busy parents. She was clearly emotionally much closer to her Aunt, which was a good thing as it had worked out. When asked about her family, she bubbled about visits with all of her cousins and the fun trips her Aunt arranged for all of them each year. Uncle Malcolm, his wife June, and their children featured.

In October, for Minnie's 10th Birthday, the Visitor stopped in to see Minerva again, bringing a cookie from the bakery as a gift for Minnie. The flat was still neat, though a bit more lived-in than before. The radio was playing Classical music. The cat had several chewed balls and toy mice stashed behind her cushion. Minnie's puzzle had changed to a colorful view of the Grand Canyon, in America. The heater was on, and a small rack of stockings was drying behind it. Minervas' embroidery had the dragon castle rolled under the edge, now showing a green meadow with Unicorns playing. The grass under their hooves actually sparkled silver. The golden little ones had been joined in their play by a tiny Centaur boy, also golden-haired. His parents could be seen watching from the nearby forest. Minervas' chair had a tartan blanket draped over the back, as though she was often cold, but she seemed as healthy and happy as Minnie. She seemed younger than the Visitor had assumed at first. Her hair was lighter than she remembered, with streaks of ginger.

As they talked, Minerva was knitting rapidly, turning out a long red-and-white striped stocking. She finished, and the Visitor asked to see it. She handed it over, and started a second. "This is interesting! You don't have any seam at the toe? Where did you start this?"

"At the toe. Look here, at this one I've just begun. It's all in how you roll your yarn." She held out her needles, with the first rows cast on. It was true. She had started in the very middle of the yarn instead of at an end. There was no knot, and as she turned the toe there was no seam. These stockings would not chafe toes! "This is the way my mother taught me to knit, and I am teaching Minnie. These stockings are going to be for Minnie's school Halloween costume. She's chosen to be a Witch." She indicated a layered skirt with points, hanging on Minnie's door. "She already has pointy black boots. She wants a striped sweater to match the socks, and a pointed hat. I think I can find that in a shop."

The kitchen timer rang. Minerva pulled out a baked chicken-and-veg with a Phyllo crust, which woke up the cat. Minnie came from her room and started setting the tiny table, which bore a couple of fairy cakes. There was a pile of cards, photographs, and gifts on the counter, which Minnie chirped were from her cousins! The Visitor took her leave.

At the school party, Minnie was an adorable striped witch-let. For her Treat, she brought a plastic cauldron full of American style chocolate-bit biscuits, which the children all loved. The snow was already deep. Minnie wore the sweater and stockings, with black bell-bottom jeans, to skating almost every week that Winter. Since she had yarn left, Minerva had also knit her a long cap with a pom-pom, a scarf, and a pair of thick mittens. For Christmas Minerva gave her a pair of her very own skates, with red pom-poms that had a bell in them.

Yule/Christmas 1975

For Yule, there was another Snow Ball at Hogwarts. Again, the study groups went as groups, wearing matching red orchids tied with tiny glass bells. Remus was 'on duty' as a Prefect, so his official date was his Prefect partner, Nanci Reed. He treated her properly, with flowers and a small gift (a book of poetry by Leonard Nimoy.) This year Lily wore a cream colored dress, which really brought out her hair. At almost 16, she was as tall as her mother. This year she again gave out wrapped jars of 'malt balls' that were really Bezoars. She even gave one to Filch, the janitor, when she gave Mrs. Norris a new catnip ball with a bell in it.

James and Miriam danced again, this time a sultry Tango in full Argentine costume. James was quite a bit stronger now, and could easily handle the dramatic dips. They didn't do it on skates in the gardens, but it was going to be their next Contest entry. Several other couples also did exhibition dances this year, but James and Miriam were clearly the best.

The entertainment for the younger ages was the play "Peter Pan", a truly Magical Musical by a Magical cast. Mary Martin and the Lost Boys flew once more, without strings. The train going home rang to children singing "I Won't Grow Up", and, "I'm Flying", with an undertone of "Ugga Wugga"s. Many would rent or buy tapes to watch again at home. The older children on the train had stayed up far too late, both dancing and talking afterward. They slept most of the way home.

At school, at skating, and at Hogwarts, Minnie had been asked where they would spend the Holidays. She replied, "Someplace warm!", in a voice that reminded everyone of her Aunt. In fact, they were going back to Corsica.

At home, Lily, Sevi and Petunia spent almost every afternoon with Eileen doing Math. They loved on the babies, of course. They had family dinners and exchanged gifts. But, they spoke only German with Harold, only French with Eileen. They did Science Labs every morning in the back of Harold's Shop. They were in the final stretch before their first attempt at their "A" levels. Petunia seemed sure to pass with good scores, but she was two years older and NOT taking the second set of classes. Sevi and Lily wanted good scores, but they would get another try next year. They did their holiday essays for Hogwarts the first day, and didn't pick up anything Magic for the rest of the vacation. They also did not sleep very much!

On the return train in January it was easy to tell who were the older students, 5th and 7th years in particular. They were all asleep!


	29. Chapter 29 January 1976 into Spring

Squib 29 January 1976 to Spring

Another bad Winter. Minerva congratulated herself on renting the flat in town. Minnie could not have walked to the village school, which was not open in bad weather. Aberdeen had plenty of heavy snow removal machinery, and the bus stop was very close to their door. There were only a few days the town school was closed, all clearly announced on the radio (monitored in the early mornings by her elf.) Those days Minnie spent in the Library, or just played in her room.

One day that school was closed, the school visitor dropped by. Minerva was alerted by her elf, who monitored the wards around the flat. She dismissed class and they were popped to the flat as the lady was descending from the bus. Minnie settled to work on her puzzle and the elf helped Minerva start some dinner. By the time she had climbed the stair a kettle of soup (brought from the castle) was going on the stove and muffins were in the oven. Minerva plugged in an electric tea kettle.

The Visitor was very glad of the tea! The roads were clear now, and school would meet tomorrow, but she was out in the cold making sure the children were all fine. Some people were not as well-off as Minerva, and children might need help.

She noticed the embroidery on the tray had progressed to show a large Loch near the castle, where green merpeople played with a black Cephalopod in the sparkling blue water. A few swans floated serenely in the reeds, and bright salmon and trout leapt high.

At Valentines, tiny crystal cupids joined the ornaments in the windows. Again, the diners sat together as study groups, but they were already doing that at most meals so the tables didn't look very different. Everyone dressed formally, but almost everyone seemed distracted and wanted to get back to their homework.

On Friday evenings, Miriam collected Mini from school while Asphodel would bring Eddie (he was home schooled) to meet them at the skating rink. They would have fish & chips or pizza as an early supper. James would join them after dinner. At 9, Asphodel would take Minnie back to the castle where Minerva was ending Detention. Some weekends, but not all, Eddie would spend the night at his sister's, because he didn't have to 'do school' on Saturdays as long as he finished his weeks' work by Friday. He loved his top-floor bedroom with the slanted ceiling just under the roof, and the huge triangular windows of one-way glass at each end. Minnie didn't think that was fair. Minerva explained to her that Life wasn't 'fair' and she might as well get used to it now.

Having finished studying for the day, Lily cleaned out her trunk and closet. She did this every year, passing her outgrown clothing to the younger girls in her House. The elves were happy to take any the younger girls didn't, assuring Lily someone else could use the things next year. The elves cleaned, mended, and usually dyed things different colors for the next user. This year Lily was particularly ruthless, keeping only what she absolutely needed to finish the year. She also intended to leave all her used books in the common room shelves, and her student broom in the locker room. After all, she had duplicates. She would keep her notes, projects, Artwork, and workbooks, but they would stay in her trunk until she could clean them of tracking and compulsion charms. While most students kept a collection of all the A, EE, or O potions they made, Lily never had. That seemed dangerous. Once she finished her last Potions revision, she would leave all of her extra supplies in the common room practice area, asking the elves to be sure everything was uncontaminated before anyone else used her leftovers.

Easter 1976

At Easter, Albus got something he didn't expect – a resignation notice, from Mr. Filch! Filch politely told him that he was going to work with his sister Arabella, who had taken over their mother's Cattery business. She had too much work for one person. Their mother had decided to remarry and emigrate. She had cats about to give birth and needed help! These kittens would be in the pet stores when Hogwarts let out, and many would be coming to Hogwarts next Fall. The cats had two litters a year, the second being ready for Christmas, but the wool was actually her major product year-round. She had elves whose entire job was combing and spinning wool into embroidery floss and yarn for the Craft shops. She also imported silk floss, which was of similar quality. Filch would help wherever he was needed, but would primarily be handling the wool..

Albus immediately checked with the elves to see if they had been giving Filch his 'vitamin tonic'. They had, to all the staff including the new Aides. He could only conclude that Filch must have really wanted to be with his family to break that compulsion! It wasn't that Albus really wanted the squib around, because the elves cleaned better. Filch was just one more piece of cannon fodder he was keeping handy.

On the train home, many students were nervous! Miriam had, again, sent huge boxes of biscuits. Lily and Alice nibbled happily! Alice was going to take her "O" tests, just to see how far she had progressed in a year. Most of the 5th year muggle born were going to try for their "A", even those who knew they had not done close to enough work. It wouldn't hurt them to try, and would help everyone plan their studies for next year. Quite a few 6th and 7th year students were going to try, and they intended to score well. The 7th year students were not sure they would ever get another chance, because most of their families were in the final stages of wedding negotiations. Some would get the chance to go on to college if they scored well. Some might have to settle for more correspondence work. Some were happy to be marrying, looking forward to starting families of their own.

Not all the tests were scheduled on the same day, or even in the same town. Most major cities had their own exam centers arranged at the town schools, which were out for Break. The tests were set over three days, with specialized ones like Pre-Med, Pre- Vet, and Pre-Law on the Thursday and Friday. Results would be mailed to their parents, so the return train was still full of nervous students.

Spring 1976

"Lily, your sister scored VERY well indeed on her "A" levels, and has been offered several different colleges. Your Father is looking them over. At least one is in a place he was considering for a new Shop, so if he can find a good house nearby we'll be moving over the Summer. It's a good thing we have already de-cluttered. We'll have a lot less to move! You and Sevi also passed, though your grades were not as high. We rather expected that, so we are pleased."

The muggle study group noticed something odd as the fifth and seventh year members packed away their correspondence work after the "A" and turned full concentration on OWLs. Lily and Sevi, who had always been study buddies, suddenly weren't. Lily now studied almost exclusively with Alice or Remus and the other muggle born. Sevi seemed to be staying in the Slytherin common room with the other 3 half blood and the minor pure blood 'A' students, when he wasn't in the Library. If they were ever in the Library or the study room at the same time, they simply ignored the other. Everyone was too busy to do more than note this in passing, though the pure bloods did quit reminding Sevvy quite as often that he was Betrothed to a pure blood and ought to start behaving properly.

Sighing, Lily slipped the latest page of her returned Astronomy homework back into the textbook, where the page merged seamlessly with the edge it had been separated from. The "Elementary Epicycle Workbook, Vol 5" had been a wonderful textbook, full of interesting readings from Plato, Aristotle, Hesiod and the Egyptians. The worksheets separated neatly to be turned in for homework. They were graded in an interesting way: Professor Sinestra simply stacked all of the class pages neatly, laid a master sheet on top, and tapped. A light green transfer appeared on each of the correct illustrations, a green mark checked correct answers. Red transfers indicated mistakes on your drawings, and wrong answers were removed and replaced with the right answers in red. The pages went back in your book to serve as a study guide. Interestingly, only you saw them. Next year's students could not copy from this year's answered sheets! This was another class where studying Art had helped Lily. Her drawings were neat, her lines smooth. She frequently received an 'O' when her sketch precisely matched the correct answer.

She would miss the night classes on the Tower. No matter what the weather, there was always a bubble of warmth on the tower, and a clear sky above that always showed exactly what they were to see that night. Over the years they had not only learned to use the old-fashioned telescopes, but had made their own. Lily was a good lens grinder. Her crystal lenses had almost no flaws, nor distortion. At home she had quite a nice electronic telescope, but there was so much light and pollution that she often had to use her Planetarium Pass to complete her homework! Even though Astronomy was only a 5-year course, Lily already had the last two Volumes of the Workbook, and intended to complete the set at home. The last volumes were largely illustrated with beautiful photographs taken by the American Space Telescopes. Sinestra was much annoyed that Dumbledore would not allow her to use them, or any other modern text. She could not say so to the students, but she did offer the use of the Teacher's Edition and Answer sheets if they came to her office. Lily had given her money and asked her to order a set for her, sent directly to her home since the book stores did not offer these to students.

Mr. Jones, the Defense teacher for the year, showed up at dinner quite happy one night after Beltane. He had finished his book, and sent it off to a Publisher. The Publisher responded that they were quite interested. He was a good writer. The stories were clearly organized, detailed, and accurate. The stories in it were from the Public Records, cases the DMLE had investigated while he was a file clerk. The Publisher thought it would be polite to write each of the people named in the book to ask for permission to use their names. The stories were more interesting with the names included, but they could remove minor names and just say something like 'a prominent politician' if asked nicely. Mr. Jones cheerfully organized a simple form letter for the purpose, and sent it off.

Some of the letters apparently touched nerves. Some people seemed to think he was blackmailing them, and one actually contacted the Aurors. Lawyers wrote, offering nice 'presents' if he would remove any mention of their client completely..

One night in May, Mr. Jones did not come down to dinner, which was unlike him. He did like regular meals! Albus went to check on him, and sent Fawkes to bring the Healer from the Hospital Wing down to the man's quarters, but there was nothing that could be done. He was simply dead, as though he had fallen asleep in his chair. When they packed up his belongings to send to his family, no one was really surprised that the manuscript and all of the cases of notes had vanished.

At the beginning of June. Flitwick got a message from his Grandfather, the Paterfamilia of his Clan. It was really quite polite, but insisted that it was necessary for Flitwick to come see him asap. Flitwick took the note to Albus, and said, "It really looks as though I have to go in person, but I can put it off until after the final exams are done and graded. I have two sets, again. I'll get my grades in as soon as I can, and then make a quick trip. Minerva can send the first letters and then take her vacation. I'll be back in plenty of time to handle the Replies. " There was really nothing Albus could do to hold him. The timing was as good as it was going to ever be. The two Aides could hold office hours to help the children get started on their Summer homework the last few days of school while the OWLs and NEWTs were given by the Ministry staff.

Flitwick assigned all years in both subjects sets of essays and readings on the application of their year's study toward Dueling. OWLs had no homework assigned until their tests were complete. They would receive homework for the 6th year with their booklists for the courses they qualified for. Newts, of course, had no homework at all unless they flunked completely and had to repeat the year, which was rare. Some students of rich families would take a small set of NEWTs their 7th year, and then come back on purpose to take a second, different set, but this was not common. Mostly, if you wished, you simply did home study with a tutor and took the extra tests directly at the Ministry..

The train had just left Hogsmeade with all of the younger students. Albus went to Minerva's office to give her the news. She was almost buried in paperwork. There was an elf fitting grades into envelopes as she finished collating each teacher's final Report, and another sorting graded work to return to the students. He could see her Aide working at a long table stacked with schedules, book lists, and partially assembled Registration packets. He had already gone over the Book of Names with her, and they had agreed on another large class. He could see the pen in the corner automatically addressing envelopes – and he could also see it regularly crossing out names and moving to the next on the list. That did not look good, but there was little he could do about it now. He knocked again on her doorpost, to get her attention. "Minerva, I need your attention for a few minutes." She looked at him and laid down her pen, looking as tired and gray as he had ever seen her. He knew her Contract was due soon, and thought he had better require her to get a check up.

"Filius is taking a few days off on Family business, so you'll need to finish the Grades and Letters before you go on vacation. Send Letters to any inquiry letters you have. We might as well take them all, again. From the looks of that address list we'll have plenty of openings. If your Aide doesn't finish the Enrollment packets before the Train goes, she can come back and help us at the end of July."

Albus decided he ought to give a nudge to her Compulsions. "Filius said he will be back in plenty of time to help with Registration and Enrollment. He will need to sign his new Five Year Contract. You do, too. Do you have your copy of the new one from the Board? It has quite a nice Raise this year! But, I'd like to add that I will want everyone to get a physical. Poppy getting so sick really worried me, and I am thinking you are working too hard. I can't do this without you! Please tell me you are planning a restful vacation this year?"

"I have all my paperwork over there in that stack. I'll get to it after I finish the Grades and Letters, and the elves will file it. I'll make an appointment with a Healer when I get back. I'm taking Minnie to Egypt this year, on a cruise up the Nile, as soon as her school lets out. We'll see everything there is to see. I've promised her a ride on a camel. It really ought to be restful."

"Is Minnie going to be a firstie here this year? She's growing so fast!"

"No, her Birthday is mine, Oct 4, so she'll be too young for this year. Also, her parents had planned to send her somewhere else, and I'm not sure I have authority to change those plans. I'll be talking to the Lawyer again this Summer. We're still waiting on her Settlement from the airline company. He says sometimes these things drag on for years. They won't pay out until all the lawsuits are settled. Even though it was a clear accident, no one was at fault, and the Insurance offered a nice settlement, some families still sued! Americans are crazy!"

"If you find you can, I see no reason not to make an exception for her admission young. She's bright, and will be right here with you. As a Faculty child she can even stay in your flat instead of the dorms anytime you like. There's no tuition for Faculty children, either."

Minerva sighed, and looked pointedly at her stack of grading. "Nothing at all is going to happen until I finish this pile!" Albus took the hint and left her to it. Graduation was tomorrow and he knew she needed to finish the 7th year today. He had the Graduation Certificates to prepare and his speech to rehearse. He didn't offer to help her even though he had brought the news that she was doing the whole job alone. She would be up late tonight.


	30. Chapter 30 Grandfather and Graduation

Squib Ch 30 Grandfather, Graduation, and Freedom

"Hello, Grandfather. I have come as quickly as I could. What is the urgent Family business you need me for?" Away from the castle and in Goblin terrritory, Filius was unaware that he had dropped the old-man Glamour and allowed his hair to smooth back to black. At home for the first time in ten years, he was relaxed, simply himself. He had gained some weight and was rather chubby instead of the whip-thin athlete who had once run these halls.

His Grandfather was in his Study at home instead of at the Bank. His desk bore a nice Tea, a steaming pot and an assortment of biscuits and cakes and tiny sandwiches, all familiar favorites to Filius. "Hello, Filius. Take a seat. Would you like some tea? I wished to talk to you about your work at Hogwarts. I would not interfere with your choices for the world, but I do not understand some of them. Could you talk to an old man for a bit?"

Filius accepted a cup of tea and filled a saucer with treats to nibble. "Certainly. I decided to accept the offer to teach. I have been doing so for ten years now."

Grandfather took his own tea and leaned back in his padded chair."Yes. First question – have you signed your renewal Contract? I am told there is a nice Raise this year."

Filius didn't even ask how he knew. Goblins paid attention to Contracts and always knew to the knut what someone was being paid. Grandfather would have seen Contracts others from the school had already signed and filed. "No. It IS due, and is one of the things I need to do as soon as I go back to deal with the Summer mail. It is sitting on my desk. I came here as soon as I recorded my grades, because I thought you were urgent?"

"I am feeling a bit less tense, now. I have always been curious. You were a top Duelist at age 20, at the very top of the ranks and earning great Honors. It was clear you had a shot at becoming one of the top Duelists in the World. One day you simply came home, packed your bags, and told us you were going to be a Charms teacher. Not even a Defense teacher? You could have been a Dueling Instructor, or a Coach in the lower caverns, but we never knew teaching attracted you as a career. So, what convinced you?"

"It just sounded like a perfect fit. I met Dumbledore at a Reception in Switzerland, and he invited me to visit the Castle. I had never been there, because you sent me to school in Switzerland. I loved it from the start. He needed a Charms teacher, and I have a Charms Mastery, so I offered to fill in while he looked for permanent help. I became the permanent teacher and then the Head of Ravenclaw later."

"You also have Masters in Defense and Warding. You are 8th Dan in Karate. You are even a top Gymnast, a Medalist. All of these helped you in Dueling. Beyond those, you are musically gifted. I hear you are the Choir Master and teach music club in the evenings. You are amazing, and I have no reason not to be proud of you. As I said, it IS your free choice. As Paterfamilias, I am going to make a request, a simple one. Before you go back today, I need reassurance that you are under no outside influence in making this choice. I want you to choose, to take either a full medical purge and examination, or simply eat these." He held out a small dish of Bezoars.

Filius felt rather defensive, even insulted. "It is extremely hard to potion anyone of Goblin heritage. We're resistant to potions, poisons, and addictions! Hogwarts has to keep special healing potions made up for me because the normal recipes don't work well. Even my daily Vitamin Tonic is a special recipe. We are also resistant to the Mind Arts. I see no need for the full examination, which would take days, but if you insist I will eat your Bezoars." He took the small dish his Grandfather was still holding out, and chewed them rapidly, one after another, washing them down with his scalding tea.

He woke slowly, blearily, in a darkened room. He knew he was in the Gringott's Hospital by the smell – he had been there before. But, why was he here now? A soft glow lit behind his head, and he could see - "Poppy? What are you doing here? Are you a Nurse here now? What am I doing here?"

"Shh, you'll wake your Grandfather. He hasn't left your side in days! He hasn't slept more than a few minutes at a time. I am here because he sent for me, because the same thing happened to me. I ate one Bezoar after 40 years of potions. You ate 8 before yours affected you, and you had only been potioned for about 10 years. You are resistant, and you are younger than I am, but you are only part-Goblin and the estimate is that your dose was much higher than mine. I am here only as a friend. I resigned my Healer Vows because of the potioning and Compulsions. I did nothing deliberately in violation, so I did not lose my Magic, but I can remember everything I did that was NOT ethical. I must make that right."

"Poppa. Please Poppa, wake up! I need you! You were right! Help me, Poppa, get me out of this trap!"

His Grandfather stirred, pushed off the quilt Poppy had tucked over him, and then sat up abruptly. "Fili! You are back with us! You haven't called me 'Poppa' for more than ten years!" Carefully not disturbing the IV bag, the Goblins embraced while Poppy went to signal the Healers.

Squib 30 June 1976

Graduation was over, the families had left with their Graduates, and the elves were picking up the litter from the stadium and grounds, popping chairs and tables and tents back into storage for another year. Almost all of the Teachers and staff had left immediately after the families of the Graduates left.

Minerva sent off the final Letters and the Grades, and the elves bundled the papers and tests to also return to the students. Booklists could not go until later, because Albus had not signed a new Defense teacher. She left the class schedule as it was. All individual schedules were finished and stacked by Year and House, with the requested Electives filled in. She had checked these against Grades, so they should be correct.

Now she started on the huge stack of 'other' paperwork. Albus peeked in at her but wisely decided she was too busy to bother! Castle elves and her own elves (distinguished by being dressed in tea towels or her family tartan) were popping out with papers as she finished them.

Much of this was her personal paperwork. She had tickets and reservations to confirm, and names to check off her own list of who would be able to go to Egypt with them. All of the children would be, but not all of their parents could get a full month off work. Some parents could come for a few days at the beginning or the end. Since it was a bad idea for children to travel alone, she was checking who could pick up which child. These papers went into her expanded shoulder bag.

She gave a last, general instruction to the castle elves. It was a normal instruction, though she expanded on it more than usual. "Clean, repair, and return all lost, forgotten, borrowed, or mislaid items you find while cleaning, to the proper places and owners, even if you need to pop to a child's home and hand whatever over to their own elves. If you have to leave something in a muggle home, stay unseen and unheard. Clean everything in the castle: repair, polish, paint. Do not forget empty rooms or unused halls." Children were always losing stuff! Madame Pince would be tracking Library books all Summer!

She had her own elves cleaning her quarters and offices in the Castle, packing every book and trinket. She was leaving nothing here. She could sort it out when she got to Corsica. Her own, and Minnie's, winter and muggle clothing had already been packed and taken the flat. Minnie was at a last All-Day-Skate Party.

She was almost at the bottom of the pile when she found her new Contract. She patted it and set it aside. She had forms from the Bank filled out to go as soon as she sent this. She wanted the Goblins to go over her account now that she was retiring. She was applying for her Pension. She wrote a proper letter of Resignation to the Board of Governors, returning the unsigned Contract to Augusta. The castle elf took it, and her own took the Bank papers. She was done.

She left the office, which now looked quite bare as her elves packed the last of her furniture. Even the desk and chair had been her own, brought from the Manor when she sold it. The long table by the window, piled with the Acceptance packets, supply lists, booklists and extra envelopes, remained, because it belonged here. Her own things had been collected from all over the Castle: books, pictures, quite a lot of furniture, and several trunks of clothing. All were cleaned of tracking spells and other random bits of spilled Magic, shrunken, and packed off to Corsica. She didn't remember the last time she felt so free!

"Goodbye, Albus," she called up his open stairwell as she passed. "I'm finally off!" She kept going, not wanting to be drawn into conversation. Her last elf met her at the Great Doors, and they popped to the flat.

She was keeping the flat. Minnie would be coming back to school in the Fall. It might not be quite as convenient a commute as the castle, but they had been going back and forth to Corsica for holidays all year. Actually staying here during the week would not be a hardship. Forcing Minnie to change schools again would not be good for her. Minerva put on her wrap and headed to the skating rink to watch the end of the party. Their Summer clothing was all in Corsica.

On the wall behind her gleamed the embroidered picture of the dragon-stone castle surrounded with fantasy animals playing in the fields and lake. A gold and red sun, if examined, was a beautiful bird spinning high in the air. Skipping up the entrance stair of the castle was a very tiny girl in tartan, with long red braids, carrying a huge peacock feather. An embroidered banner declared, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."

When they returned to the flat that night, her elf held a note from the Bank, asking her to stop in their account office when she got to London. They needed some clarification on what to do with certain of her accounts. That confused her, because she thought there was only one.

At the Bank, there was only more confusion. First they asked her to eat a Bezoar. Well, she knew that would be all right, because she had been taking them for years, and said so. They asked her to eat it anyhow, so she did, and nothing happened. The Healer in the room checked her eyes and confirmed that she was fine. Little Minne, exhausted, curled on a couch and went to sleep. A goblin brought a soft blanket and wrapped her.

Now they explained what they meant by 'accounts'. It was true she had only been married to Elphinstone for three years, but she was his widow and his Will listed no other heir. His savings Vault was hers. She was also due a Ministry Pension by being his widow, and another for her own years working in his offices. Well, those were nice, if unexpected. Then they got to the messy stuff. Where, they demanded, were her other contracts from Hogwarts? They had her series of Contracts as Transfiguration teacher. They were already gleeful over these, because they had the same problems Poppy and Filius had. She was due thousands in unpaid salary and bonuses, as well as sick leave, accrued vacation time, and personal days she had never claimed. Then there was Interest, and unpaid taxes! Her Pension Credits had been incorrectly calculated. But, that was only the one position, and according to their records she had also filled the positions of Head of House AND Deputy Headmaster, AND functioned as a personal Aide to the Headmaster. All of these were valid positions for which there were unsigned Contracts. They wished her to sign for those as well. Stunned, she did. They told her to have a nice vacation, and they would take care of everything!

Oh, and when she came back, the DMLE was going to want to talk to her about Dumbledore.


	31. Chapter 31 Summer 1976

Squib 31 Summer 1976

Speaking of Dumbledore, he was walking the corridor to Minerva's office. He wanted to look at the List of Names that had finally been sent Letters. The hallway looked odd. Hadn't there been a nicely matched set of chairs and a carpet making a seating area here by her door? When he entered, he thought he had the wrong room. The room was bare, except for the long table by the window. It was completely stacked with the paperwork they would need later this Summer, which was a relief. There was the scroll with the Names, which he picked up and duplicated for study. Then he spotted a castle elf under the table, scrubbing the floor. "Elf, where are all the other things that were in this room?"

The elf squeaked, "Miss Kitty ordered ALL of her things were to be cleaned and packed up so she could sort them easily. While her things are up, she wants the rooms scrubbed, repainted, polished as suitable. She also said we are to be very careful of this table and everything on it! Youse be careful walking on the wet floors, very slippery!"

"Where are all the papers to be filed? There was a huge stack!"

"Miss Kitty had everything filed! They is in the proper file rooms or delivered. It was lovely work that took us elves days! Miss Kitty is so good about sharing work!"

Well, that was all right. He headed up the tower to see if Filius was back. He wasn't. All of his things were gone as well, and the elves were cleaning this set of rooms much like they were Minerva's. The elves repeated the order to clean and pack everything and then refurbish the rooms. Did they do this every year? Perhaps they only did so when the occupants were out of the castle? He could see the shadow-marks on the wall where some paintings had hung. He went back to his own office to think about the list of names. His rooms also seemed less cluttered, as though the elves were doing a little cleaning here as well.

Even Fawkes was missing from his perch, probably down in the kitchens begging fruit. That bird was a hopeless mooch! He'd give the elves rides for fruit. He clearly liked children, even was known to have rescued several from places they should not have been. He always delivered them to the Hospital Wing, healed their injuries, and was known to sing fretful, feverish children to sleep at night. He had cried over Remus many times, which had amazed Belby. He often helped Poppy or the Healers. Dumbledore encouraged people to think Fawkes was his Familiar, but the bird was actually an original inhabitant of the Forest, far older than the Castle, reborn as a chick every few years on a Burning Day. The bird had been here first, had seen the castle built, and for whatever reason, moved in. Fawkes knew his name, and even answered to it if he felt like it (especially if fruit was involved). Godric had installed the perch in the tower as a sign of respect and welcome. Albus was not the first to choose Fawkes Tower for his office and residence.

As Dumbledore settled in to compare the list of names to the private notes he had in the hidden notebooks he had pulled out of his hidden drawer, the Floo flared, indicating an incoming call. First he hollered for Minerva to answer it, but then he realized she was gone, as was everyone else. He was alone - a situation he preferred when he worked on his notebooks. He sighed, and decided he had better answer the thing. The symbol of the DMLE was glowing in the green flame, indicating it might be important. Crouch rarely called him unless Bagnold had something. Come to think of it, Crouch had just left the Graduation with his wife and son. That boy was very smart – it was too bad he had to split them apart, but Crouch was really too good at his job! The DMLE was becoming troublesome. Only one way to find out who was calling...

At King's Cross, where it was dark and raining, as usual, Sev was met by his father on the train side of the wall, much to his surprise! "Where's Mum?"

"She's fine, the girls are fine. They are visiting her mother for a few days. You and I are bachelors again. I graduated yesterday and already have a new job lined up, so we will be moving. We are going to put the furniture and boxes in a storage locker in Evan's warehouse while we wait for your grades, and then we will go house hunting. Oh, here are your 'A' level results – very good scores! We'll celebrate with a pizza tonight!"

A station attendant quickly slapped tracking charms on both men. She could see that Sev's wand no longer bore the Trace, an obvious sign of having passed his OWLs. Sev's surprisingly light trunks and scant contents bore quite a few, but he seemed likely to put those into storage while they were packing the house. She worked her way down the train, handing down baggage, being helpful, and slapping tracking charms on anyone whose wand didn't have a Trace. She wasn't the one following the charms, so she didn't notice that those two were canceled before they left the platform.

Lily also was met by her Father. "There you are! Hurry, we need to catch another train! I'm taking you to see our new home! It needs quite a bit of fixing up before we move in, but we are good at that! Petunia is going to be taking 'Landscape Architecture' at the Uni while I get my new shop set up. She says she's going to do the gardens simply for this year, and then work them up as she learns. Here are your 'A' levels, almost as good as hers! Very good, considering you are two years younger! You have some college offers waiting on my desk. We'll need to look them over when we get your grades to decide if you want to go straight into college now or wait, maybe finish those optional two years at the Art school? Oh, and your Mum is going on about kittens again. We may need to get her one, though why she wants a kitten underfoot when we have Harry grabbing everything I don't know!"

Warned by the 'kitten' comment, Lily kept her comments general. A porter, passing out trolleys, saw that her Trace was gone off her wand, and put tracking charms on both people as they loaded her trolley. They passed Sev and Tobias on the way out, but no one said anything. Sev and Lily were looking rather cold at each other. Lily and Harold knew perfectly well there were trackers, but the waited until they switched trains again before canceling them.

The new house was run-down, but in a park-like neighborhood with huge yards. The fenced gardens were wide and shady. Best yet, Lily and Petunia would have their own bedrooms – twin rooms at the back of the house, separated by a shared full bath. They also shared a balcony that ran the full width of the house. There was some roof damage where a tree had been struck by lightning and fallen on the veranda. The tree crew was there removing it when they arrived. Roofers had already been arranged, as well as floor finishers. Plumbers were going to update all of the pipes, installing new fixtures everywhere. Then the painters would come in, using the same colors and designs they had in the old house. By Fall the house would not look the same!

They went home, where they found Petunia helping their mother by taking their brother to the Park. He was a runner, laughing when he tumbled, only to run in a different direction when he got up.

Grades arrived in only a few days, much earlier than most years. The Evans declared happily that they would take an early vacation! Everything was packed up in the warehouse, and the key to the house left with a Realtor. The shop was already leased out. "Where are we going on vacation, Dad?"

"It's a surprise! I'll tell you when we get there!" The Watcher tried to slap a few more trackers on the family from the next booth at the tea shop, but she already knew they just didn't stick very well. As she feared, they were on the booth but not the people. She managed to follow them into London, but lost them at the airport. She would have to find them when they got back, or possibly when Lily went back to Hogwarts. Lily's trunk was in that warehouse, so she would come after it.

When she got back to Cokesworth, the Snapes were also gone. None of the people on her list from Manchester Trade were home. Everyone seemed to have gone on vacation. She'd have to check back once a week.

Minerva and Minnie, in Corsica, met their closest neighbors. They had met families with children, but this young couple had none. Nick and his wife Penny took care of his Grandparents, who were on a cruise. Now they were taking a break at their family cottage. They were looking for teaching jobs for Fall (Art and Home Ec.) Since Minerva was not staying in Corsica, they were nice to talk to but she had other things on her mind. She had to pack for Egypt's hot climate. Minnie had outgrown all of her Summer clothes. A week later, they flew to Cairo to meet the rest of the family.

The family had one question, "What happened to your hair? You look SO much younger!"

"My old boss thought I looked too young, so he insisted I dye it dark. I've been letting it grow out my natural color, though I hid it with temporary dyes until I could scrub most of it out! I also wore high heels, padded shoulders, high collars, and pinned my hair up so I looked taller. I have retired; I can be myself. Yes, I really AM your Great-Aunt, but remember I was the youngest and my oldest brothers were old enough to be my father!"

Cairo was noisy and hot and so humid it was hard to breathe, a bustling modern city on the Delta. The cruise up the Nile was restful, cool and breezy. Riding camels to visit tombs, pyramids, Thebes and Memphis was a lot of fun! The Valley of the Kings was depressing, absolutely packed with tourists though Minervas' 'connections' managed to have them visiting several 'new' sites. The family was surprised to find out she spoke fluent Arabic, which was helpful! A robed Sheikh intercepted them at Thebes and was quite persistent. It turned out he was fascinated by their shining red hair, and he made a serious offer to buy little Minnie to become a wife for one of his sons. They turned him down. When he figured out she belonged to Minerva, who was a widow, he offered to marry Minerva himself. He was rich, he only had two other wives, and he loved that hair. The family stayed close to Minnie and Minerva for the rest of the trip, not allowing them to go anywhere alone.

After visiting the restored temples of Aswan they took a secret train into the 'uncharted forest' to visit the Ituri Dragon Reserve. The staff there encouraged the rumors of 'dinosaurs in the swamps' and 'sightings of pteranodon,' which were easier to manage than dragon sightings. The swamps and forests were too thick for most adventurers, one of the last truly wild places on Earth. Most of the cousins had never seen a dragon or a dinosaur, and were cheerfully willing to believe in either.


	32. Chapter 32 Corsica Conversation

Squib 32 Corsica Conversation

When they returned to Corsica at the end of July, there was a huge pile of mail. That, she had expected. What she didn't expect was to find Nick and Penny watching for her. They hurried over as soon as they saw her taxi pull up, and helped her carry her suitcases and shopping in. She nodded at Minnie that she could go play at the Park, but had to stay away from the beach. After putting the groceries into the kitchen storage, she handed everyone bottled lemonades and led the way to the porch, where she could watch Minnie. "Now, what has happened? You look about to burst!"

Nick spoke first, "You really haven't heard the news? I hate to be the one to break it, but Albus Dumbledore is 'assisting the Aurors in their investigations.' Translation – he's under arrest and not likely to be returning to any of his positions. A great many of his family and associates are also being questioned on their own charges. Even Minister Bagnold is facing charges! The Queen's Consort will be standing in as Chief Warlock for those hearings.

The Board and the DMLE are going to want to talk to you as soon as you show your face in Aberdeen – they've already discovered you no longer live in the Manse, but they know about your flat. They think you are in Egypt. They don't know about this house. The Goblins don't tell anyone anything, and we may be the only ones here who know who you are.

I have been offered your old position as Transfiguration teacher. Penny is going to teach Charms, and we will jointly teach a Seventh Year Elective in Alchemy. About half of the staff is not expected to return, for various reasons, and the Board is scrambling to fill the positions"

Minerva carefully set her lemonade down. "You are Wizards? Never mind, that's obvious now. They finally caught up with the old coot? I was so glad when I got out of there! So that's why the Goblins told me the DMLE would want to talk to me? I had better make arrangements for Minnie, send her to Malcolm, before I let them know where I am. I've been Albus's coerced puppet for years, arranging Betrothals and Marriages from lists he provided, as well as running the school as his personal fiefdom! I wonder how many places he was meddling?"

Nick put up his hand and began ticking off fingers. "He was the Chief Wizard, which means he had a lot of political influence on Legislation and in almost every Department of the Ministry. He controlled far too many votes, so many of the Wizagamont are also under investigation. All are being required to undergo medical purges before questioning. Much legislation is likely to be reviewed and repealed. Even Minister Bagnold is facing charges. The Prince Consort is standing in as Chief Wizard, and the Royal Wizard is serving as Minister until new officials can be appointed. The Snowden is vetting the staff. HRH is most annoyed!

He was the Leader of the Political Light, including 'managing funds' for an expected War he and his partner seem to have been arranging between the Light and Dark, including setting up the current little Dark Lord with the fake name. The DMLE is dealing with him and his followers as well.

Dumbledore was the Delegate to the ICW, which means he oversaw almost all International affairs – and it seems, for the ICW, he was the Warden of Numengard Prison. He got quite a luxurious apartment with that, for supervising exactly ONE prisoner. His partner Grindelwald lived in the apartment at the top of the empty prison which he had built, though he apparently came and went as he pleased in disguise. Now they will both be living in prison, but neither will be in Numengard. That is, until the Goblins get their trials finished. The ICW was much embarrassed that there are actually new charges against their supposed prisoner. That prison is being destroyed, carefully, because it seems to be full of secrets and traps. It's both an arsenal and a Vault, set up to become their Headquarters.

The French are also filing Treaty violation complaints on behalf of the Veela."

Penny spoke up, "Minnie will be fine, and so will you. They don't want to arrest you. Arranging marriages is perfectly legal and quite traditional. You committed no crimes. Though you weren't always ethical in how you got your signatures because you were also under Compulsions and Vows, you did try to arrange good Matches. They want your testimony about the administration of the school, including compulsion of the parents. I believe the Board wants you back rather desperately. Call Augusta Longbottom as soon as you get to London! There is probably a letter or twenty from her in that pile on your table. She's the one trying to sort out the Registrations and she needs help! Filius never came back."

"Who will be coming back?"

"Slughorn won't. He's a Potions Master, so he'd been eating Bezoars for years, and he's a Mind Master! He's the one who was making the altered potions for the school, including the loyalty and attraction potions. They didn't affect him, so he didn't care! He believes in controlling others by any means possible, so it was just business as usual for him. He only cares about how much influence HE has with rich and powerful pure bloods. I'm told he laughed when he found out ALL of his little Snakes were eating Bezoars like candy. He always assigned essays about potions Bezoars would not counter, to keep people from realizing how much they could do. I don't think the DMLE has even finished the list of charges against him.

Pomfrey won't – she's innocent, but was heavily controlled by potions, compulsions, and mind magic, and her vows to the school forced her to conceal health issues that normally ought to be reported to the parents or the DMLE. She even concealed violent assaults, attempted murders, rapes and pregnancies! She's resigned her Healer vows. She will be testifying in many cases.

Filius was trapped as badly as Poppy was. He was under Mind Compulsions and potions and those school vows, and his job was to deal out strong Compulsions using Goblin magic that few wizards could resist. His Grandfather managed to get him free this year when his Contract expired. He is another that won't be back, but will be testifying. The Goblin Nation has officially notified the Ministry and the ICW that Albus and Slughorn violated a number of Treaties. They are not holding the Ministry or the ICW at fault as long as Albus and Sluhorn are prosecuted in THEIR system for those violations. They are willing to wait out the other trials, but they want them badly!

Meanwhile, the Goblin Clinics are busy! Albus' breeding program notes have been leaked before the trials even happen, and almost every family in Britain is scheduling checkups and purges. The muggle National Clinics are closed while the muggle Policemen are checking records, but it is clear many Midwives named Meadowes are going to jail. St Mungos OB and Nursing training programs are in shambles. Happily, the rest of the staff seem to be all right, so the Hospital is hiring all the muggle born, half-bloods, and even Squibs they can find who have taken muggle medical training, especially Nurses. The Hospital Potions Damage Ward, and the Prince Potion Company, have turned over to the Aurors tests and records of his potions efforts.

Pomona is innocent. She also took Bezoars because she worked with dangerous plants, so Albus was never able to control her more than minimally with her Vows to the school. She's naturally resistant to Compulsions. She also fed Bezoars to any student who went into the dangerous greenhouses, or seemed affected by any plant. She might be back.

CoMC teacher Kettleburn was relieved to be able to retire once he was purged. Losing one leg was enough. Most of the lesser staff were trapped in loyalty vows and/or potioned, but Albus never paid much attention to them. He just wanted no questions! Once the Healers cleaned their systems some wanted out of their Contracts even though Albus is gone. The Board has been releasing anyone who wants out. New Contracts without Vows are being offered to everyone.

The half-giant, Hagrid, will be back. He can't be mind-magiced or potioned due to his background, but he isn't very bright, either. He truly considered Albus to be a 'great man' based on his being given a place here when he had nowhere else to go. His expulsion has been examined, and he will be reinstated as a student. He'll be taking third year courses, but only one or two subjects a year while he keeps his job. He'll need a lot of tutoring for many years to earn his OWLs, but the Board feels he was badly served and they feel responsible to help him. However, they are removing his more dangerous 'pets' from the Forest. Most are going to Zoos where he will be able to visit them. The Forest belongs to the Centaurs, not Hogwarts, and they have been asking the school to remove them. They like Hagrid and didn't want to hurt him by killing them.

But this leaves the Board desperate for teaching help! It looks as though all 12 will have to teach something until they can hire more staff. Many classes will have to be taught as mass Lecture classes instead of by individual Houses, though the Practical sections will remain small groups for safety."

"Weel, I suppose I had better go to London. It really looks as though Minnie and I won't get much time here this year! Her school will be starting in two weeks, and we need to get her new things. I suppose I will be helping Augusta get the paperwork straight, as well as talking to the DMLE.

We will be here on Minnie's school holidays, and live in the flat during the school weeks. I will deal with this pile of mail today, and have the Goblins set up appointments for me." She picked up her lemonade and took a very long drink. "You say you will be teaching? I hope I get to see you, then."

"I'm sure we will meet again. We're taking a couple of young Apprentices, who will be coming with us. They haven't taken their NEWTs yet, so they will be taking regular classes as well as private lessons with us. They are taking time to finish the 'A' level course as well. They have already passed that one, but they wish to try again to see if they can improve their scores.

The Board has declared that ALL Hogwarts students are going to be taking the National Exams. The new curriculum for Muggle Studies, which is now required for all students, is the National Course, and they have hired seven Tutors, muggle-born with assorted Degrees and Certificates to teach it. There will be a new weekly Lecture in Wizard Traditions, which I think Augusta is going to teach, required for all Students. I'm afraid all of those schedules you worked so hard on are having to be re-done.

Many of the old Electives are going to be restored as soon as the Board can find teachers. Albus had discontinued them, and diverted the intended salaries (as well as what he was shorting the staff) into his own accounts. Every student used to choose three Electives every year, with optional advanced classes available. Misappropriation of funds is only one of the investigations, but it's one that has the Board fuming! They had seen on the Books that the salaries had been paid out, but didn't realize there were no teachers or classes! They are determined to return Hogwarts to Premier status under the Charter! The Castle and its' equipment are being heavily refurbished or totally replaced as we speak."

"You have Apprentices? In what subjects? Will they be working as Aides?"

"You really are shaken. No, we'll also have Aides, though we may have our Apprentices help with demonstrations or Proctoring. They have a heavy schedule already. We've accepted them early, and they will be doing an intensive year or two after their NEWTs with us so they should have Masteries before going on to college. You already know them from Hogwarts, because they were students there before we accepted them. They passed their OWLs but didn't intend to go back.

I'll let you guess what the Apprenticeships are in – our last name is Flamel. I'd be offering YOU an Apprenticeship, except you don't need it. You have figured it out on your own, which is what everyone has to do. Happily, Albus never did. He took the fwoopers seriously. We thought he would see, but he's been too busy plotting. He calls himself an Alchemist, but he's not even an Animagus. Oh, here, you might like to look at my fwooper." He levitated a red stone out of his pocket. As he turned it, letting the bright tropical light hit the many facets, Minerva realized it was shaped rather like two golf balls stuck together, and about that size.

"Is that...?"

"A rather nice chunk of Garnet I bought at a Rock Shop in Albuquerque. I have been using it as a Magic foci. Garrick says it tests as quite Magical and he really wants to install it in a staff for me to use at Hogwarts, as a demonstration for the Wand Crafting Elective he's going to teach. I like to use it as an ice cube to chill my drinks because it doesn't melt. Albus was always fascinated by that, though I never explained why it was in the pitcher."

"What about your Grandparents? He always mentions his partnership with them. Are they going to be involved in his trials?"

"Albus worked with us, though he was a student, not a partner. He would not know us if he passed us on the street. We will be testifying, wearing the faces he knows. Most people think we are separate from my Grandparents. Wizards know who they are, but they pay no attention to us, which is the way we like it. You are doing a good job with Minnie."

Minerva was stunned. "You figured it out? I wasn't sure I had it right, because it was so easy. Studying Transfiguration wasn't one of my inhibitions, so I could do all the work I wanted in that area. I was taking Bezoars already. The potions didn't bother me. Minnie broke the Compulsions, and my vows expired with my Contract. So, now I'm an Alchemist? Are there many more, real ones?"

"Not self-declared like Albus, you mean? There are a few, but none will say so. There are as many ways to work this as there are types of Magic. I suggest you pay attention to the new History teacher the Board has hired. We've known him for quite a while. He's a very interesting fellow, teaches History as though he was there. The kids will love him. He's just published a very popular book, 'From Tintagel To Avalon; Walking in the Steps of Arthur'. It's not a textbook, but many students will have read it this Summer. You should get a copy."


	33. Chapter 33 Epilogue The World Is Changed

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air." Ooops, wrong story...

Squib 33 Epilogue

The castle was beautiful. Over the Summer it had been cleaned, repaired, and refurbished until it looked absolutely new. Bright lights had been installed everywhere. The little boats had been painted in bright colors. Windows shone with colored glass, and there were no drafts anywhere. Walking the high stone bridge was like walking in a rainbow. As the new students arrived at the entrance to the underground docks a beautiful bird was seen soaring high in the last rays of sunlight.

At the Opening Feast, a slim, rather small redhead stood at the Headmaster's place to welcome the students. She wore tartan, but cut in a modern business suit with a deep red blouse. Around her neck hung a gold chain with a dark red stone. "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts, or, as many have taken to calling it in the muggle world, 'Aberdeen Academy of Art'! I know you are hungry after the trip, so allow me to introduce the elves who will be serving your tables. Call yours if you need something. House Gryffendor is served by 'Nitwit', House Ravenclaw by 'Oddment', Slytherin by 'Tweak', and House Hufflepuff is served by 'Blubber'." As named, an elf in a uniform of the colors in that House appeared briefly at the end of the table. 'Blubber' was particularly chubby, and cheerful. He waved at his students before vanishing again. Everyone sat down and a very nice dinner was presented. Dessert included bowls of ice cream, fruit pies, and trays of assorted Baklava.

After dinner, she stood and spoke again, "As you look around, you will see many familiar faces are gone, and many new in their places. We are still hiring permanent staff, so some of your classes will be taught by members of the Board of Governors for now. We will continue the practice of all teachers having Aides, which worked very well, and a few have Apprentices. All can give and take points or Detentions, so behave!

Some of us have small children, so you will see children around the castle. Please be very gentle with them! A special playground has been set up for them in one of the South gardens, outside their own classrooms, but if they wander keep them away from the Loch and the Forest. All staircases are now equipped with invisible child gates. This means the small children cannot climb stairs unless they are holding the hand of an Adult, including Prefects, Aides, and Apprentices. If there is no stair at your landing, the child gate becomes solid to everyone. This type of child gate is being installed at the gates in the fences, along the edge of the Centaur Forest, and near the Loch, but until they are finished we need to take extra care. The Centaur Forest remains 'forbidden' unless you are with Staff.

The Centaurs will not hurt you, but there are many wild animals which might. If you get hurt or in some trouble we have not anticipated, call your castle elf. The Phoenix Fawkes and the Loch Squib have also rescued people, so there is help from unusual sources.

The Wards providing safety netting have been expanded both outside and inside the castle – it is no longer possible to fall down the stairs or stairwells, slide down banisters, or climb the ramparts and balustrades. I have been asked, 'What about fire?' In case of fire all hallways and stairs turn into slides to the nearest exits, many of which are windows out to the safety netting. This applies even to the dungeons – you will be slid UP to the nearest exit at a safe speed. We will hold a drill soon. Everyone will be taught the Flame-Freezing charm and containment charms as soon as your Magic is strong enough.

Allow me to introduce some of us. You will meet the rest in class. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and have agreed to be Headmistress for one year. I have no other positions but may substitute or help teachers as needed. Taking my old position of Transfiguration will be Professor Flamel. His wife, Professor Flamel, will take Charms, and they will jointly teach a Seventh Year Elective in Alchemy. They have two young Apprentices who will be taking NEWTs with the 6th and 7th years as well as their private lessons.

Professor Binns was convinced it was time to pass on, and has been replaced by Professor Mearle White. We think you will enjoy his teaching style. He is the author of a very interesting book about King Arthur. We anticipate this is the beginning of a series on historical figures. Copies are available in the Library, but are not required reading. He will give the first of the Special Lectures on Friday after Breakfast.

The old Defense classroom was found to be cursed, so those lectures will be held down the same hall in the small auditorium while the classroom is cleansed, and practicals will meet in the Dojo next to it. Defense classes will be taught by a rotating series of injured or retired Aurors, using the traditional seven-year series of topics. That class will also include Dueling at all levels every May. Older students should be glad you wrote those Summer Essays! Seventh Year students will find Dueling is one of their possible Electives.

For this year only, ALL students years 1 - 5 will take "Magical Theory and Rituals". After this year only Firsties will be required to take this once-traditional class, but students who have completed at least one year each of Runes and Arithmancey will find advanced levels available on their Electives options. Much of this material has been taught in beginning levels of Charms and Transfiguration in recent times.

Many old Electives will be returning as we find teachers. Everyone will choose 3 Electives every year, which can be new or advanced levels of ones you started before, and each will meet one period a week. We have taken the initiative to randomly assign you to Electives and sports, but your Head of House can help you switch if there is something available you really want. Upper year requests will get precedence. Some Electives are available only to the upper years. There will be a required weekly Lecture in Wizarding Traditions. There will be a rotating set of Special Lectures as we arrange special speakers. These will be immediately after Breakfast, before other classes.

ALL students need to heed that you are ALL now taking Muggle Studies using the National Curriculum. We have hired seven Certified Tutors and are looking for more. You will find your assigned class times and rooms on your schedules. Those of you who have already begun will be grouped accordingly; beginners will get more time with your Tutors. Exams for 'O' and 'A' levels will be arranged every Spring Break. Study groups from previous years are encouraged to continue. We realize that many of you are 'Late Start' students now, but we will be expecting future students to complete their 'A' by Graduation. Most of the other Schools of Magic in Britain are following our lead in adding the National Curriculum, and we expect that all will be making arrangements to do so soon. The other ICW Nations already have equivalents in place, and we are simply catching up to the rest of the world.

Breakfast and Dinner and Feasts are required attendance, though you may obtain a waiver from your Head of House or the Healer. You are only required to sit at designated tables during Feasts; otherwise you may sit with anyone.

Everyone is going to be required to take a daily Vitamin and a daily Bezoar, which the Medical staff will arrange, provide, and supervise. These will be on your Breakfast plate with your name on them, along with any medicines the Healer has you taking. All students, starting with the firsties, will take a full medical exam in the first two weeks of school. Check your Common Room board for your time, or an elf WILL come after you.

These exams are required for all sports, and everyone is required to participate in a sport. Several muggle sports have been added. We have hired a new Games Master, with several Assistants, in addition to our returning Flying Coach. Quidditch will continue and tryouts will be the third week of school, after your physical exams. There will be Intramurals in each House if you have enough players for multiple teams. We will also offer Quadpot, 'footie', Rugby, Hiking, and Tennis out-of-doors. Quadpot and Tennis will continue indoors when the weather gets bad, but students in the others will have to choose a second sport indoors for the Winter. Indoor sports will include a general Fitness Room next to each Common Room, Karate, badminton, volleyball, American Basketball, and possibly Fencing. A Gymnasium, Sallee, and a Dojo have been opened. If you have enough for some other sport, talk to the appropriate Games Master, and tutoring is available. We have an indoor pool as well as the Loch, but have not hired pool staff as yet. Even though you will participate in your assigned or chosen sport, there will be regularly scheduled 'Open' sessions where anyone may play. This will allow you to sample many sports in a year, and decide what you prefer for the next.

For your information, several practices have been discontinued due to new information. First, there will be NO bullying tolerated, and discipline is going to be severe. Pranks and small teasing are expected but had better remain fun for the victim or will be considered Bullying. Standard Handbooks are on all your beds, and information you need is in them. Read them, because you are responsible for the contents. Each copy has it's owner's name embossed, and the elves will return them to you if they are lost. Your parents also have copies for reference.

Second, there are no such thing as 'pure, half-bloods, muggle-born or squib.' This isn't just talk, it is fact. Every person in this room is a 'pure-blood', as are your families. 'Squibs' are fully Magical but have something blocking their access. Every child born of a Magical parent is fully Magic, but some have problems. Thus, the school will no longer facilitate Betrothals between students.

ALL of these changes and updates have been written out in the new Handbooks, and your parents have been notified. New ways for them to contact the School have been arranged, which are also in the Handbook. There is no electricity here, and no phone service, but we have arranged a post box address in Aberdeen and a phone answering service number at Gringott's in London. You may speak to your parents or to any of us if you have questions. Dismissed!"

Alice had spotted Lily in the crowd, and waited for her by the doors. "Why weren't you on the train? Why are you and Sevi wearing those robes? They are nice but they aren't Hogwarts robes. They look like dueling robes."

"We aren't Hogwarts students anymore, so we don't wear student robes. We didn't plan to come back, until our Masters were hired here. We don't sleep in the dorms, but we will be taking classes with you for NEWTs. We did pass our 'A' levels, but we are going to try to raise our scores. Come with me and I'll show you where my room is on the Staff corridor. You can't go down that hall unless you are with one of us, but you can meet me at the stairs or ask an elf to deliver a note."

THE END

What? Wait! What about...? I can think of lots of questions, but I'm going to wait for someone to ask them. What happened to Remus? What was Minerva doing? Will Sevi and Lily marry? (I dunno) Who is that? Who played that prank? Fwoopers abound in this silly story, but I tried to leave clues. Yes, some people were lying when they said... If you ask me, either in a registered ID Review (so I can answer you) or in a PM, I will answer. Ask me if something is a fwooper? Sure. Ask me what was going on? Sure. Spot a glitch? Please tell me so I an fix it!

For now I will NOT answer in the story, but I might pull together some sort of Q&A later. I had a few ask good questions early enough that I was able to make some adjustments, and it is a better story.

I know I hate bad Science, but I have one item in here, very relevant to the 1970s. No one has spotted it, or at least no one has mentioned it. I'm not changing it. The storyline would not work quite as well if I substituted. I know what and where it is, obviously, and will admit it if you spot it, and give my reason.


	34. Chapter 34 Q & A Collection

Q & A

This is it. No Sequel, unless you write your own.

My personal feeling is that the Magicals integrate very much like the Bewitched world, having little to no trouble. Not much story there. I do write in that setting, during the time of integration, in His Life Now, but that story is not even close to a sequel to this one.

I have gone through the 122 Reviews (I feel so loved) and here are the answers to all the questions. Some of you were SO close! And, some Guest guesses were so far away it was frustrating that I could not answer! Read below, and if I have not answered yours somewhere just ask. I'll try!

There is no complete index of fwoopers. Sometimes a fwooper is just something silly, and sometimes it is meant to draw attention in another direction – yours or one of the characters. I seem to have completely fooled everyone with Minerva – the answers are below.

In general, almost every spell or potion or Magic Book has fwoopers. Grimmiores are written to disguise family secrets. That is why no one can learn Magic just from a book. Lily saved a child's life by recognizing that a spell was being cast with a tricked-out wand pattern. That's why close supervision is needed - no spells cast in the halls (where Filch is no help.) Potions teachers put slightly different recipes on the board while the students are learning the magic properties. They have to drill the students in the Basics, teach them Critical Reading skills. Hermione seems to have been an example of a bad student. I'm surprised she wasn't the one causing explosions.

Sevi, Lily, and Petunia really did change the world. Refusing to accept the Betrothal and MG Contracts and then setting up their own kept them free of some nasty plots. The Goblins loved their Clauses, and the ones the Blacks originated, and they spread rapidly in any Contract that used the Goblin templates. The Snapes and Evans were very much the push that got the Squib born into normal schooling, complete with paperwork, and pushed them to get out of the Country. The Parents Association they began was the force educating the Squibs on what was really going on. The Squib-born/Mundane-born were no longer trapped in bottom level jobs with no future, unable to function in the mundane world. The Dark Lords don't want to leave the Middle Ages, but this world is going modern very quickly. No big change happens in a vacuum. Other things were happening that worked together, but the Squib Rebellion was the last straw.

How did they wind up with the Flamels is a good one! Grandfather Alexander Prince arranged it. Sevi told Belby in the Hospital Wing when visiting Remus at the beginning of Fourth Year. I think Sevi also mentioned that his Grandfather had plans for him to the Slytherins who were interrogating him. Alexander definitely told Dumbledore he had plans for both Severus and the twin granddaughters, which may have figured in with Dumbles trying to kill Eileen and the girls later.

When the Evans and Snape families escaped they first went to France to leave Lily and Sev with the Flamels. Even when Albus went down, the Snapes and Evans kept going to Japan where Alexander Prince was setting up new sources and markets. Tobias is ready to manage the new farms there, but may return to the original after the trials are over. He's the new 'General Manager', a returning brother everyone will accept, but no one needs to know he's the Heir. Or, Sevi is.

Petunia will go to school in Japan. She's learned the language and culture from her Sensei, having spent three evenings a week in the Dojo for several years. He's referred her to a friend in Japan. She's really good at Karate! Japanese Horticulturists are the best in the world – she'll have no trouble finding a job. I'm afraid she's way out of Vernon's class.

Of course, if Albus had NOT been arrested, the Flamels would never have gone to Hogwarts. The kids would stay with the Flamels under assumed names and faces, and their families would stay in Japan. The Flamels might have gone, too.

Do Lily and Sevi marry? I dunno. They have 2 more years at Hogwarts, 2 years after that with the Flamels, and then college. They might. They are still Betrothed. Sevi and Lily are clearly attracted to each other, but it's open. The last mention was Lily saying they were going to wait until they grow up. Very sensible! She might tell Alice once the trials are over. Right now it's still risky.

Here's what I have for Minerva:

She's a fwooper in almost every detail. She's not the storyline.

I just thought she did a cool bit of Magic. She didn't contribute to the changing the World, but she certainly changed her own life. First clue: the cat. Minerva is an Animagus. Suddenly the cat is in the same room she is? Minerva figured out she could split herself just like making a rabbit into a pair of slippers, with a change she already knows. Second change: Minerva figured out she can make the second form, herself. A very young self, which has to grow up all over again, but the minds are linked. After all, your body already knows what your younger self feels like. Very easy! All three of her are in several scenes, just to mess with your mind. Think of the Goddess Danu, who is three persons in one. The same concept is in other Religions, including Christian. Yes, she could 'twin' herself fully, but why? Mini is already her 'twin', with great advantages.

The Ministry has the right idea, registering Animagi. Human Transfiguration makes it very hard to track people. There are also Polyjuice, and Glamours, and Metamorphing. It's a wonder anyone trusts any face! The Goblins don't! I'm sure the Goblins already know about the Flamels, Minerva, and the other True Alchemists, and think it's a great prank.

Taking the Bezoars neutralized the loyalty potions. Making Mini broke the very strong Compulsions Albus had her under, because they were on her, not Mini. Kitty probably helped, but Mini did the job. Remember how angry she was in several places, all places where Albus was ordering her to deliver a bad Contract or meddle with the kid's tests and Electives? The Potters, who were still trying to steal Lily (Line Theft once she was betrothed to someone else, as well as the cash) didn't want Lily to know more than basics, and Albus still wanted to control Sevi, so wanted to keep him ignorant. Once Minerva has the Compulsion broken she starts editing bad Contracts brought to her, and finally starts using the Standard Blanks from the Goblins. But, she's still stuck with the Employment Vows of obedience and Loyalty to the School and the Headmaster so she can't bad-talk or disobey on school business. She has to very carefully time her Retirement. She can't file her retirement papers to the Bank until she sends her resignation to the Board, and she has to finish every single bit of school work assigned to her first. Notice how exhausted Mini was? More clues: The Flamels, who are both old and young at the same time. Alchemy is permanent Transfiguration, especially human. Merlin, who was old and became young - aged backwards, say the legends. Fawkes, who is reborn young. How about Garrick Olivander, the 'Olive-Wanded' one, who started his shop in 382 BC? It is not exactly Immortality, except for Fawkes, because any body can be killed, but it's unlikely both will. It does mean they can choose to live for a very long time.

I figure she found her brother's childless descendant, and inserted a child in their memories and paperwork. She wouldn't want to be a baby again. A child of 7 is about the oldest you can enroll in school, and Minnie would have been about 7 when she is first mentioned. We don't actually see her until she's 8. You could and can buy identities, though it's getting harder. None of the others knew because Minerva was the one finding them and getting them together. When she turned up with another child, they welcomed her. She had found orphans they had adopted. The plane crash was quite real, nothing she intended, but she used it.

Oh, Corsica? Tropics, beautiful beaches, and...? Traditionally, Corsica was a major base for pirates!

I honestly did not know about "_The Corsican Brothers_ (French: Les Frères corses) is a novella by Alexandre Dumas, père, first published in 1844. It is the story of two conjoined _brothers_ who, though separated at birth, can still feel each other's physical distress." (Quote copied verbatim from Wikipedia) I have not even seen the Cheech and Chong movie version. However, Corsican twins with a mind/soul link who are involved in a Revolution? This is a huge clue about Minerva!

Don't Rock the Casbah? This Sheikh didn't try to kidnap Minerva! Of course, kidnapping her out of her close family group is one thing, but keeping her after you catch her is a lot harder! Kidnapping little Minnie might have been the last thing he ever did! But, I envision him as a truly nice man, well intentioned. Buying a daughter is no big deal in some cultures. Finding out Minerva is a widow and offering to marry her is almost an act of charity - doesn't she NEED a man to take care of her? I met a real Sheikh, long ago, the King of Burma who was murdered. He was a really nice man and that's who I had in mind.

I am asked how I mean 'fwoopers', and this looks like the most appropriate spot to put that answer: I think I'm using it as a metaphor. Interesting thing about fwoopers is you'll go mad listening to them. They are total distractions from reality. You chase them and they are never where you thought to look. They are never what you want to be after. So, they are jokes and tricks and pranks. They stick their heads around the corner and yell at you to chase them. Their eggs are very pretty, and Mini was too. She stole a lot of people's attention! Minerva is a very complicated fwooper, but in the end she didn't have much to do with the Squib Rebellion. She was doing her own thing around the corner. She would have been free even if no one else was. Even her embroidery was a distraction, because it wasn't her that tickled the dragon - it was Lily.

The Squibs going back to England? Would you? You have evacuated your family to another Country, found a new home and a new job, put the kids in school, and probably had another baby or two (after the Goblins removed the birth control you never asked for.) Albus is under arrest, and many others, but the trials haven't happened. The International newspapers are going to be full of all of that for at least a year. Even if they ALL go down (unlikely) most of the WW accepts Compulsions against you as normal and everyone is now interested in marrying the Squibs back into the main lines. I'd stay under my rock!

Eileen played several pranks, some of which had effects no one could have anticipated. First was sending the unwanted Betrothal Contract to the Bulstrodes. There was NO way to know they would accept it, edit it, and follow through. Second were the chocolate-covered Bezoars, which spread through the school with wild effects. A third was stocking the kids with catnip toys, several of which wound up in possession of Minerva's kitty form.

Remus was healthier than the other Were for three reasons. First was the Bezoars, which he started and continued from Third Year on. They also neutralized Dumbledore's Loyalty potions. Second was the HGH Miriam laced in the frosting of all those treats – and she didn't stop after explaining to Belby what she was doing. Third was Fawkes crying on Remus after the Moon nights. He didn't heal the disease, but he certainly helped. Remus will continue in school, and continue as Belby's Protege.

Belby is canon, the developer of the Werewolf potion. It isn't a cure, but he'll keep working on it. Rosemary Oil as a base is probably a good choice, since it is supposed to have almost every characteristic Belby wants. I know it isn't an oil, but that's what it is called.

Just how many students were in each year? JKR used 10 per House, 40 per Year, totaling 280. That's not very many! 20 kids per class, average, means a minimum of 14 simultaneous classes. They do have free periods, but the Electives and upper levels might have fewer students, so 14 classes at a time is probably about right. I doubled Year sizes, 10 boys and 10 girls, averaged, and have the 1975 and 1976 (and future) classes double that. Since there seem to have been 4, 5, or sometimes 6 in a dorm room, that means my Gryffindor currently had at least two bedrooms of boys and two of girls for each Year. We only see a few full dorm rooms, including the Marauders. There are a lot of empty classrooms, unused corridors. It's a huge castle and has room for far more than are there.

Who were my Americans? Only one person spotted this joke! (Or, only one told me.) Herman and Lily Munster, of course! AND their extended family! Herman, who was rich already because he was really good at making investments, inherited the British title from some old Uncle and the family decided to move to England to manage the lands and businesses. He also inherited the links to the old Knights, who always claimed they were for Traditional values, but he wasn't a Knight. He probably never understood the violent history of the Knights and the new DE. 17 sons? Messing with Albus, of course! I can see them being very Traditional, Dark by heritage, but not Evil and not joining the DE. Abraxus kept trying to recruit Herman through the old Knights connection. Didn't work. In practice Herman and Asphodel were some of the most Enlightened and Modern people in the story.

Potters? Well, despite their family traditions in regards to marriage, they didn't actually DO anything. Yes, the Contract offered to the Evans for Lily was foul, but Evans didn't sign it. Potters did TRY Line Theft, with James trying to break Lily's Contract so they could take her as a chattel, but they didn't get it done. Can't claim even Attempted Murder, and don't have enough information to tell if it was intended. Fleamont might be one of the ones to get off, testifying and pleading 'undue influence' from Albus. He's an idiot and his Light friends know it, but unexpectedly he's got the Dark side in his corner. How he's managed to produce and market a successful line of shampoos and body care products I'll never understand. It's a good thing James is going to go to business college – he may save the company.

Albus's associates, including members of his extended family and Gellert are in a lot of trouble, as mentioned in CH 32. I see no point in repeating all of that. I think, possibly, the littlest Meadowes that he just started in the Hospital Ward as a Nurse Trainee might be OK. She might have a bad time with the DMLE. Her older sisters, cousins, Mother and Aunts, and the men working as janitors and porters (spies and staff) are in trouble.

I don't specifically mention Gringotts in the investigations, but since they ARE the Bank with all the records, of course they are involved. But they have to get audit requests from the owners, or Warrants from some kind of police. Laws are Laws. The Bank CAN'T let the police just poke around looking at everything; neither can they just hand over bushels of records without being legally asked. They apparently can't even notify people that they ought to come in to sign for Inheritances. I'm assuming that is the Ministry, so they can confiscate 'unclaimed Vaults' after a certain period. Bagnold's Fiefdom. Bagnold is in trouble.

Fudge is still only a flunky somewhere in the Ministry, with a pink-sweatered horror of a secretary. Not important enough for Malfoy to have noticed yet, though I'm sure The Snowden will have some words for them. They are dinosaurs now, on their way out as the modern world comes in. Just as St. Mungos has to scramble for Nursing staff, the Ministry will be scrambling for business and government trained personnel. There's no time to train your niece to be your secretary!

Albus has not recalled the OotP, and most of the ones mentioned in canon are still alive. Molly and Arthur graduated and married in 1967 or 68. There is no reason Lily and Sev or Eileen would have known them, though Eileen might have known Molly's older twin brothers. This generation, including Marlene and Sirius, never join. Alistair Moody is not as close a friend as Albus pretends – how could anyone not notice a close friend was being impersonated? They will probably have interviews with the DMLE, but most are fine. Not important to this story.

Albus is NOT an Animagus - Flamel mentioned this, and it seems to be canon. Therefor, he is not much of a Transfiguration Master, though he taught it for years. That's why he never figured out the Stone. He was looking for a power boost, a potion or a Rune circle. You do use those as foci in Alchemy, but most of it is in your mind.

Albus intended Line Theft on both Lily and Sevi, but didn't get it done. I suspect he may have managed it in other cases. It isn't Line Theft to arrange marriages, but to break someone's Contract without their consent can be. All Betrothals have stipulations as to by whom and when the Betrothal can be broken. James just guessed wrong about breaking Lily's. Miriam could have broken her own over his behavior, but remember CH 11? This is the sort of courtship she expected, with James pushing her to the limit.

James and Miriam both consented to their Betrothal and marriage. James consented when he plotted with his father on the foul Contract. He expected to not have to hold up to it, but he was wrong. Miriam was asked by her father if she was interested in marrying James. Herman edited the Contract to be fair to both children. He couldn't add to it, but he could certainly take away Clauses, lines, and even single words, turning it into a fair Traditional Contract. Did he ever find out that the Contract was intended for someone else? I doubt it. Even Fleamont isn't that stupid! Remember the swords?

Jame's change of attitude to Miriam? Think about wedding vows you have heard. "Love, Honor, and Cherish. Forsaking all others. Cleaving one to the other as long as you both shall live." In this story Magic Herself is the Religion, and real religions have real power. Vows have real power. What James and Miriam swore was True just because it was sworn. Think about what James told Miriam - "I could never hurt you." It was absolutely true. I suspect he fainted when he found he had to cut her out. Can you imagine Herman's face thinking about James discovering what he was supposed to do with the sword? THAT was a Master Prank!

The Marauders are now Sixth year. They are going to continue with school. Peter will probably marry Susan Rudbeck (I am rather pleased with that name – did you look it up?) He'll find out from the DMLE about his father and collect his Inheritance. The DMLE now has Albus' notes and records, and he's in there. All of them are doing the National Education, so this generation will be dragged into the modern world without too much fuss. I'm sure they remain pranksters and jokers and they did become Animagi. Peter is a Meerkat. Sirius will eventually marry Marlene and move into the Black Family management as Heir. He's Dark and a schemer, but not Evil.

Who played the prank on the Marauders – turned them pink, purple, and green for 24 hours, from their clothes to their teeth? Minerva, of course! Human transfiguration! She only changed one property, but she did a very good job of it. No wonder Belby laughed!

The only Blacks who are really going to have trouble with the DMLE are Cygnus and Orion, because they fully support Moldyshorts. Siri's mother will never go crazy. She was a horrible mother, still is a Blood Purist, but now she's fully supporting BOTH sons and Reggie is far enough away not to spoil. Yes, she will forever think Moldyshorts was supporting Traditional values. Her focus of hatred is going to become the DMLE when they take Orion. You can't fix stupid.

Moldyshorts and the DE were swept up by the DMLE and the Police in a joint effort under the Terrorism laws. I didn't get into them. They were just part of the background, but they were nasty. Canon events up to 1976 happened. I'm sure even their innocent business partners, like Herman Bulstrode, were investigated.

What happened to Lucius Malfoy? Not marked (see Crouch) because the arrests happened the day he graduated. His father is going to have some difficult times with the DMLE. I never liked Abraxus and suspect he murdered his wife because she hid the squib daughter before he could kill her. Luci, who is too proud to take the National exams, is just going to be left behind as the world moves on without him. He didn't get his desired child bride with her desirable family connections. Most of his father's business connections are having troubles of their own. He will have to run the Import/Export business without the proper skills and without his father having time to train him. Doesn't sound too good.

Goyle and Crabbe. Also unmarked, never become DE, go on with their college plans. Crabbe, SR, will probably have a tough interview with the DMLE but he is a top lawyer and certainly has escape Clauses. Goyle, SR, is a prominent Blacksmith and apparently has some obligation to the Malfoys even though he is Old Blood and Malfoy is a newcomer. Maybe he's the Wizagamot Member from Skye? I dunno, he's Dark but unlikely to be Evil, and he's unlikely to actually be a DE.

Crouch, JR? Well, he did NOT get marked as DE because Crouch, SR did his job, was incorruptible. That's why Dumbledore wanted to ruin him. In canon, Senior went crazy in November, 1982, when Junior was found to be a DE. In this story, he stays true and sane. Junior will probably have an uncomfortable interview with the DMLE, but he hasn't done anything. He gets a hard head-slap wake-up to the real world and learns his father really does know best. He'll probably do his 'A' in record time (Raven over-achiever, right?), go to muggle Police Academy, and become an Auror exactly like his dad.

The Royals? Last minute addition due to a question! They really tied up loose ends covering just who was doing the cleanup. The Snowden is very well known, common in fanon and comic-books. There really is the position of Royal Wizard. I don't know who holds it now.

I have had three candidates suggested as my 'bad science', all by a Guest whom I cannot contact.

The Dalkon Shield birth control device. This isn't bad Science – it is bad History, because the Shield wasn't invented until 1970. I have it being used in 1960. But, there were several other devices in use before it that were equally awful, so consider it as a general category or a blurry AU date.

HGH Yep, this is it. I admit it. Early date for Recombinant, wrong source for natural, and wrong administration because using needles just wasn't going to work. Early samples were also contaminated with several nasty diseases, including AIDs. I didn't want to deal with any of that. I saw my first AIDs patient about 1977, and no one knew what was wrong with him.

Frank referenced cell phones in his 1974 letter to Alice. Cell phones were invented in 1973 but not available until about 1983. There is no reason he would not have known about them. They took a popular Science Magazine at school and several newspapers. Cell phones were a very hot topic of conversation. I don't accept this as either bad Science or bad History. Frank was up-to-date in his cultural references


End file.
